Decoding The Language of The Heart
by DramaQueen95
Summary: "I did not rape you.I merely marked my property." Seto smiled. Tea is forced to marry a powerful lord against her will. She hates him, but soon grows to love him. Their marriage is challenged when his first love returns and wants him as her own.SetoXAnzu
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this fanfiction years ago, so it wasn't exactly my best work. I'm going to be editing it to make it better. To old readers, I hope you guys enjoy the new updated story. To new readers, thanks for reading and feel free to leave your opinions. I just ask that you don't be nasty or rude in your review. This fanfiction is based off of Catherine Coulter's Rosehaven, which I recommend. And now, onto the fic. Enjoy!

* * *

Téa refused to look at her father as he entered her room, instead averting her gaze to the window. She watched the doves outside, trapped in the menagerie, flying around in an attempt to escape.

Watching them, Téa smiled bitterly as she realized she was no different. She didn't live in a cage like them, but rather a gilded prison. If only she had been born a boy. She would have had the freedom to do whatever she desired whenever she wished to do so.

She heard her father sigh and saw him moving out of the corner of her eyes until he stood in front of the window, blocking her sunshine as he always did.

Téa knew that he loved her, but he never made decisions that resulted in her happiness. He made them based on how much he would profit and what was best for her, never taking her feelings into account.

She stood and walked towards the door before she stopped and turned towards him.

"How could you? I promised him I would wait." She looked at him, feeling her eyes begin to grow moist at his lack of a response. Without another word, she turned and was about to leave when he finally spoke.

"Daughter, I had no choice. Garrett is on his way to the manor. I had to make a decision to save you, my dearest. I couldn't wait for him to return." He pleaded with her, but she refused to look at him.

"I do not know this man. How can I offer him my heart and love him when I already promised my heart to another?" Téa asked, her voice barely a whisper. Her father looked at her and let out an exasperated groan before turning away.

"Love? Promise? What is this nonsense, Téa? There is no love! Do not be silly! Lord Seto is powerful and he can protect Featherstone Manor. I will not be able to for much longer. Tibalt said that he is a warrior and will be able to protect you from Garrett. That is my only concern, your safety! I cannot wait for him to return, Téa!" Téa spun around, her eyes filled with anger.

"But, how can I offer myself to a man I do not know? How can I marry him, Father?" She yelled, shaking her head. Her father let out a groan before spinning around to look at her.

"Your mother was also forced to marry me, yet she did not object." Her father said.

"She did not object because she loved you! And you loved her too, Father." Téa said, folding her arms in defiance. "You married her for love, didn't you?"

"Your mother and I did love each other and we did marry for love. However, not everyone can be that lucky, Téa. I'm sorry." Her father said as he bowed his head.

"I refuse to marry him!" Téa growled, turning away and heading towards the door.

"You will marry him, Téa. On the morrow, you two will be wed. It does not matter if you love him or not. All that matters is him protecting you and our home. In return, you will bear him heirs." He raised his head, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"I will never let that devil touch me!" Téa spit before running out of her chamber.

"Téa!" Her father yelled at her retreating figure before he let out a sigh and turned towards the window.

"My foolish," He stroked his beard and chuckled before looking up at the sky. "Our headstrong daughter."

His headstrong daughter was exactly like her mother. Her determination and her need for freedom was exactly like that of her mother.

He closed his eyes, remembering his wife's fierce determination and her stubbornness. He had never liked her straying too far from him and it had been with a heavy heart that he had let her leave the manor, only for her never to return.

He hoped he would never have to let go of Téa. He watched the sky with sad eyes before he bent over as a fit of coughing overtook him.

* * *

"Lord Gardner. I have come just as you have requested me." Lord Gardner looked at the young man bowing in front of him. The man straightened and Lord Gardner smiled in approval.

"Young Lord Seto. You have grown much since I last saw you." Lord Gardner said before he leaned forward as another fit of coughing overtook him.

Lord Seto bowed his head in respect before he straightened and began to look around the great hall. Tapestries hung from the wall, many with scenes of hunts or scenes of nature, as well as weapons. The shield bearing the family crest, which was two lions facing each other and holding a mirror which reflected a harp, a book, and a candle, hung on the wall as well. Seto's eyes continued circling the great hall, which was large enough to accommodate at least 500 people, the usual amount at Lord Gardner's famous feasts.

"But, you have not changed, Lord Gardner." Seto said, earning himself a chuckle from Gardner.

"I have changed more than you may see, child. I am no longer as strong as I use to be." Lord Gardner said as he stood and walked towards Seto, extending his arms. "I wish to see my future son in law."

"I see your arms are as solid as a rock. Very good and very useful in battle." Lord Gardner smiled as he grasped Seto's arm.

"My strength has come in useful in battle several times in the past." Seto replied.

"I hope you are strong enough to protect my daughter from Garrett. I will not be able to offer much protection for much longer." Seto's face became serious at once.

"I will protect her with my life." Seto bowed.

"I knew it was wise to form an alliance with you. I feel better already." Lord Gardner said before another fit of coughing began. "Well, somewhat."

"My Lord, where is Garrett?" Seto asked. Lord Gardner sighed and turned away.

"I do not know, but he is on his way. It is important that you marry my daughter and bed her tonight. Once you have placed an heir in her, he cannot claim her. If he cannot claim her, he cannot steal my estate from me. However, if you are to marry my daughter, I ask that you take my name as I have no sons, no other heirs to carry on my name. By taking my name, you will become Seto of Oakland, Earl of Featherstone, and Earl of Long Gate. You and my daughter will rule over my subjects, collect my rent, and control all of my estates." He said. Seto nodded.

"I will be sure to bed her and I will take your name." Just as he said it, the doors of the great hall opened, causing both men to turn to see who had entered.

"Ah, Téa. My daughter, come to me." Lord Gardner said. Seto turned towards the woman who would soon be his wife and regarded her with a nonchalant look. She was beautiful, which was something he had not expected at all.

Her night blue dress was in contrast with her creamy white skin. His eyes trailed down her body. She was truly a beauty, a well blossomed flower. She had progressed into womanhood already, he observed as he looked at her chest. Her bosoms were full, pushing the chest of her dress out. Her waist was small, but her hips were wide and looked good for bearing sons.

His eyes trailed up her body towards her face. Her pink full lips were parted, revealing perfect teeth. Her cheeks were rosy and her cheekbones were high. His eyes continued moving up until he found her eyes. Cerulean orbs looked back at him with a mixture of what looked like fear and anger in them. He gave her a nonchalant look before he turned away from her, making his disinterest in her clear.

Téa looked at the man who was to be her husband. Tall and well built, he was dressed entirely in black. He wore a black cloak that seemed to move on its own. His black tunic was loose, but the under tunic clung to him like a second skin, revealing his well chiseled abdomen. His leggings were also black, held against him by black leather cross garter. On his feet, he wore heavy black boots.

Téa was surprised that he wore no armor and carried only a sheathed sword attached to his leather belt and a dagger strapped to his leg. Her eyes finally moved upwards to look at his face.

His chestnut colored hair hung over his deep cobalt eyes, covering them slightly. Reflected in them was the knowledge that he was superior to everyone in the estate.

Instantly, Téa felt a wave of hatred towards him wash over her. He looked as though he were a messenger of Lucifer himself. She looked over and saw her father looking at her. Her eyes were angry, her rage at being married to the black clothed demon evident.

"Téa," He father began. However, she spun around and walked out of the great hall, making everyone well aware of her displeasure at being married to him.

He was left staring at his daughter along with Seto.

"I am very sorry, Lord Seto. She," Her father began to say when he let out a groan and crumpled to the floor.

* * *

Téa looked down at her father, tears streaming down her face.

"Father," Lord Gardner reached up and wiped his daughter's tears before giving her a weak smile.

"Do not cry, my sweet Tea." He said, shaking his head. Téa grasped his hands and pressed her lips against it.

"I am sorry." She whispered. He raised his hands and brushed her hair aside, placing it behind her ears. He tilted her chin up so that her eyes were looking into his own.

"My time has come, my daughter. I must leave now." Lord Gardner breathed as his face twisted in pain. Téa shook her head, the tears coming faster now.

"Father, please. Do not go and leave me all alone." She begged but her father merely shook his head.

"No, you will have Seto." Téa froze before she began vehemently shaking her head.

"I cannot marry him, Father. Please do not make me." She pleaded but her father shook his head.

"You will marry him, my child. He will care for you." Téa watched as his face twisted in pain before he let out a ragged breath and froze.

Téa looked down at her father, unable to move.

"Father?" She whispered, her eyes growing wide in fear when he didn't respond. "Father?"

"Father!" She yelled, shaking him in hopes that he would awake. Her heart sank as she realized he was dead.

"No Father! You cannot leave me!" She screamed before burying her face in his chest and sobbing her heart out. The door opened and Tibalt, who had helped care for her since she was young, entered the chamber, his heart breaking at the sight of Téa sobbing.

He walked over towards her and attempted to pry her fingers from her father's cloak.

Téa raised her head and looked at Tibalt with a heartbroken look.

"My father is dead. Lord Gardner is dead, Tibalt." Tibalt nodded and she buried her face in his chest, sobbing.

"Shh Téa." He comforted her, his hand stroking her hair.

"Now, I must marry that messenger of Lucifer." She sobbed into his chest. Tibalt pulled her away to look at her and nodded.

"Yes, you must. Only he can protect you from Garrett." Tibalt replied. Téa pulled away and looked at her father, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"My father has just died. Will I not even be allowed to mourn?" She asked, turning towards Tibalt, who nodded.

"You will be able to mourn. I will tell Seto he cannot bed you until a week has passed." He turned to leave when she ran over towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Tibalt, I do not want him to bed me. Not next week nor any other night." Téa said, shaking her head. Tibalt sighed and hugged her back.

"I am sorry, Téa, but he has to. Otherwise Garrett will be able to claim you. After Garrett has claimed you and after you have borne him an heir, he will kill you." Tibalt said.

"What makes you think this demon will not?" Téa screamed, pulling away from Tibalt, who shook his head.

"Because I know him. That's why I chose him. He will protect you until his last breath." Suddenly, he turned and walked towards the door.

"I will speak to him and tell him not to bed you tonight." He said before leaving her alone in the room with her dead father.

* * *

Téa took a deep breath and tried to accept what was about to happen to her.

She was to be wed to the devil's messenger in two hours. However, for now, she did not care. She was riding Maybelle, her favorite horse. She tossed her head back, allowing the wind to tug at her hair. At the moment, all thoughts of her dead father and becoming Seto's wife left her head.

She smiled as Maybelle galloped faster before she stopped at the cliff. Téa looked down at the sea, and felt a sense of peace wash over her upon seeing the waves. For the first time since her father's death, she smiled.

Just then, she heard yelling and turned to see Joseph, Bertha's son, running towards her. She nudged Maybelle in the side and the horse turned so that Téa faced him.

"What is it, Joey?" Joey stopped running and bent over, trying to catch his breath.

"Lord Seto. He is looking for you." He manged before taking another deep breath.

"I see. Thank you." Without another word, she nudged Maybelle and headed back towards Featherstone Manor.

Once in the stable, Téa quickly unsaddled Maybelle and ran out towards the manor.

She arrived at the heavy wooden doors only to be greeted by Seto's cold face. She felt fear but quickly pushed it aside. He was to be her husband. Why should she fear him?

She looked up at him and smiled, attempting to hide her disgust. He looked down at her, his disgust evident on his face.

"You are Téa, daughter of Lord Gardner?" He asked. She nodded and bowed. Seto was taken aback. She looked nothing like the elegant woman he had seen that day.

"Yes, I am his daughter." She knew he had seen her already, yet he behaved as if he hadn't.

"You are the daughter of a great lord? You look like the daughter of a commoner. You smell of horse, your clothes are filthy, and your hair looks as though it has not been brushed for years." He sneered, watching as her jaw flexed before she gave him a sweet smile.

"It is also a pleasure to meet you, my lord. Perhaps, after we are married, I can teach you the correct way to speak to a lady." Seto looked at her, taken aback by her boldness, before he scoffed.

"When you look like a lady and prove that you are one, then I will speak to you as though you were a lady." Téa looked up at him, her eyes cold as they held his gaze.

"The sight of you does not please me. Go and clean yourself. We are to be wed in an hour." He sneered. Téa gave him one last hard look before she moved past him to enter the manor. Pausing, she turned back towards him.

"As if the sight of you pleases me." She replied, watching his eyes grow wide in surprise. "Besides, I do not like the color black."

With those words, she slammed the door of the manor, leaving a steaming Seto staring at the door.

Seto resisted the urge to go after her and throttle her as he stood watching the door she had just slammed in his face. The nerve of the little shrew!

* * *

Seto looked over at Téa, who was sitting beside him.

She had not looked at him nor had she uttered a word since supper had begun. She had not even bothered to look at him after he had just asked her a question. Feeling his temper begin to flare, he cleared his throat and looked at her.

I asked you a question." He said, an edge in his voice. Téa looked up at him and responded before turning away once again. For the first time since he had met her, she looked compliant. However, she looked at him and asked him a question that surprised him.

"Will you bed me tonight?" Seto looked back at her, the obvious surprise and shock showing in his eyes and on his face. She hadn't failed to surprise him once since they met.

"No, I will not. I promised Tibalt I would give you time to mourn." He replied after raising his wine goblet and taking a sip.

"Do you promise?" She asked, causing him to look at her in surprise once again. Promise? She looked at him as though she were a child.

"Yes." He scoffed, watching as she gave him a quick smile before she turned away and began to eat her supper.

* * *

Téa looked up as the door of her chamber opened, but she didn't bother to turn around.

"Ah, Mary. You may leave the milk on my table and please bring me another bowl for my herbs." She said as she continued crushing the herbs she had picked from her garden.

"I am not Mary." Upon hearing the voice, Téa gasped and spun around, dropping the bowl of herbs she was crushing. The shattering of the bowl echoed in the chamber.

"Why are you here?" Téa asked, moving backwards as Seto took a step forward. Surely he couldn't be there for that reason, not after he had promised he wouldn't.

"I must." At those words, Téa felt her heart nearly leap from her chest and shook her head fiercely.

"No, you promised that you would give me time to mourn. You said it will not be tonight!" She yelled, her eyes growing wide as he began to struggle with his belt.

"I know what I said, but I do not have a choice." He continued moving towards her until she was back up against the bed. Without a word, he swiftly pinned her to the bed.

"Let me be!" She yelled, struggling to release herself from his grasp. Seto ignored her attempts and reached down, trying to undo her shift. He cursed in frustration before he reached down and ripped it off.

"No!" Téa yelled as she attempted to push him away. She managed to pull one hand away and clawed at his face. Seto let out a curse and tried to restrain her, but she continued struggling.

"Goddamn you! Stay still!" He yelled as he squeezed her wrists.

"You beast! Will you rape me then?!" Téa screamed, looking up at him in anger. He scoffed and gave her an emotionless look.

"If I need to, then yes." He replied. watching her eyes grow wide in shock. Taking advantage of her momentary surprise, he managed to pin her legs down. The moment he did, she let out a scream and began thrashing once again.

"No! Seto, let me be!" She yelled before sudden pain overtook her. Letting out the foulest curses she could think of, she bit back tears.

* * *

"You animal! I hate you! I will never forgive you for this!" Téa screamed after the deed had been completed.

"As if I care. Do not try to cleanse yourself." Seto said as he stood. She growled and pulled her ripped shift over herself.

"And why not, you brute?!" She yelled as she pulled herself off the bed.

"Because Garrett is close! We have reports that his men are closer. Must you ask silly questions?" Seto replied impatiently. Téa's eyes grew wide before she glared at him in anger.

"You should have told me instead of forcing yourself on me and raping me!" The moment she said it, he burst out into laughter, further fueling her desire to kill him.

"I did not rape you. I merely marked my property." He gave her a superior smirk before he turned and left an angry Téa in the bed chamber. Téa watched his retreating back and felt her anger overtake her.

"Lucifer's messenger! You did not mark me!" In a fit of rage, she walked over to her water basin and began to cleanse herself. That beast! She would never sire his child!

* * *

"She what?" Seto growled, rising from his seat.

"Yes, Lord Seto. Mary entered her chamber and found her water basin full of bloody water." Tibalt replied, watching as Seto grabbed his sword.

"That wench!" Seto snarled as he headed towards the doors.

"My Lord, do not scold her or she will retaliate against you." Tibalt yelled at his retreating back. Seto paused and turned back towards Tibalt.

"No woman has ever retaliated against me and no woman ever will!" He replied furiously. "Now, where is Téa?!"

* * *

And that wraps up the first chapter. What do you guys think of the edited version? Like it, love it, hate it? Feedback is greatly appreciated. I just ask that you do not leave any rude comments. Thank you!  
-DramaQueen95


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wrote this fanfiction years ago, so it wasn't exactly my best work. I'm going to be editing it to make it better. To old readers, I hope you guys enjoy the new updated story. To new readers, thanks for reading and feel free to leave your opinions. I just ask that you don't be nasty or rude in your review. This fanfiction is based off of Catherine Coulter's Rosehaven, which I recommend. And now, onto the fic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or its characters nor do I own Rosehaven.

* * *

Téa let out a sigh as she bent over her rosemary plants. The sun was shining and, for a minute, she forgot about all the current problems she faced. She knew that Seto would be angry when he discovered the bloody basin in her room.

She scoffed as she thought about it. It didn't matter what he thought or did. He had broken his promise to her.

She knew that he would kill her when he found out, but she could care less at that moment.

She took a deep breath and continued planting her rosemary plants. Suddenly, a shadow fell over her garden.

"So, this is where you have been hiding." A voice said, causing Téa to gasp and spin around. She raised her eyes and met the cold cobalt gaze of Lord Seto.

"Ah, good morning, husband." She smiled, watching as anger entered his eyes.

"Why are you outside with no guards? Do you not know what is happening?" He scolded her. Téa shrugged and turned away from him.

"I am still within my estate. I will simply yell for Tibalt." She replied as she continued tending to her plants.

"Although you are still within _my _estate, there is still danger." Téa rolled his eyes at his words.

"I am safe." She replied, earning a scoff from him.

"You are not safe until you are carrying my heir. However, due to your foolishness, that has been delayed." He said, his voice full of anger and frustration. She spun around, anger in her eyes.

"That is because you lied to me and forced yourself on me, you pig. I do not wish to have the child of a beast like yourself!" She growled as she stood to face him.

"You little minx. I think it is time you were disciplined." Téa watched as he raised his hand to slap her. Just as he did, she saw a dagger flash behind him.

"Behind you!" As she said it, she hurled her body against his and threw him to the ground. The dagger missed his heart and plunged into his shoulder. Téa turned and saw two other men approaching her.

One pounced and threw her to the ground. She raised her knee and hit him in the groin. The man groaned in pain and she rolled him off of herself. Téa turned and saw the other running towards her with a knife. She looked around for a weapon, but saw none.

Before the man could reach Téa, Seto stood and ran the man through with his sword.

However, he turned and saw the other man going back towards Téa.

Seto shook his head, knowing she would die. The man held a dagger in his hand and Téa had no weapon.

"Téa!" Téa turned and saw the man plunge the dagger downwards towards her heart. Leaping out of the way, she grabbed her trowel and brought the metal handle down on the man's head. She raised her hand and clawed him across the face before delivering a punch to his face.

Seto watched in surprise as the man crumpled. However, he turned and his eyes grew wide as he saw more approaching. He raised his sword but groaned due to the wound in his shoulder. Téa turned at the sound of his groan and looked around, knowing that he would not be able to fight.

"Tibalt!" She yelled, running towards Seto. He groaned and crumpled to the ground, crushing her newly planted rosemary plants. She heard yelling and turned to see Tibalt running towards them with the guards.

She watched as the men fell, lying dead in her garden, and turned away.

* * *

"Drink this." A voice said. Seto groaned and opened his eyes to see Téa above him.

"What is it?" He asked as he examined the liquid she gave him.

"Aghada and yarrow tea. It helps to lower fevers and the yarrow helps to stop the bleeding." Seto scowled at her but took the tea. Téa watched his face twist in disgust as he swallowed it.

"It is terrible." He remarked. Téa nodded and began pressing some crushed yarrow leaves to his wound.

"I know. But, it is helpful. You are lucky as the dagger wound is not deep, so there is no chance of your arm dying and falling off." Téa almost chuckled to herself at the horrorstruck look on Seto's face. Feeling sorry for him, she decided to reassure him. "But, it will heal perfectly within a few days."

"Even faster due to the fact that Tea is tending to it." A voice said. Seto turned and saw Tibalt enter the room to stand beside him.

"Tibalt." Seto groaned and attempted to sit up.

"You must not try to sit up as yet. Your wound is still bad." Téa shook her head and gently pressed Seto down against the pillow.

Seto ignored her and continued trying to sit up. An instant pain shot through his shoulder, causing him to groan and fall back to the bed.

"Those who do not wish to listen must feel." She said, resuming pressing the crushed yarrow against his skin.

"I would not be injured if you had listened and stayed inside." He growled, trying to ignore the pain. She looked down at him and pressed the wound hard, making him wince and groan.

"I would have stayed inside had you not forced yourself on me and raped me. You broke the promise you made to me." She retorted. He let out a cruel and cold laugh.

"I did not force myself on you. I did what was necessary. And, as your husband, I have the all rights over you. It would be best if you accept that you now belong to me. You're my property. And, I can break any promise I want whenever I want." He said, giving her his superior stare. Instantly, Téa felt her temper flare and held back the urge to rip open his wound.

"I am not your property, you pig! And you clearly do not know how to treat or speak to a woman." She growled as she looked down at him. Suddenly, her expression changed and a look of curiosity seized her features.

"I am curious as to how many women you have been with before. Surely, I cannot be your first." She heard Tibalt suck in a breath and saw a look of shock and surprise on Seto's face. He looked at her but didn't respond.

"That is none of your concern." He finally said. She pretended to look shocked and hurt.

"You cannot tell your wife that?" She asked. He scoffed.

"You are indeed my wife, but you do not have the right to know about my life before I married you." He simply said. She nodded and continued tending to the wound.

"Well, Seto, I wish to tell you about my past." She said, her eyes taking on a mischievous glint. Seto looked at her and scoffed in disbelief.

"Do not even bother. You have no past. Your father told me that you have never been with another man." He replied, watching as she nodded and continued tending his wound.

"He was correct. Although, there was a time before." She stopped and smiled as she remembered the memory. Instantly, she saw his jaw flex and knew she had hit a nerve. Smiling in her head, she continued.

"It was on a bright sunny day. The goldsmith's son pulled me into the forest and kissed me. To this day, I remember the kiss, which I rather enjoyed. Yes, it was wonderful indeed." She saw Seto's eyes narrow in anger and relished the effect her words had on him. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Tibalt glaring at her.

"I was sorry I did not let him take me. I might have been able to have some fun before my marriage to you, as it seems that I will not have any fun now." Seto's growl interrupted her and she saw the urge to kill visible in his eyes. Seto glared at Téa, wanting to strangle her, especially when she looked at him and smiled sweetly as if she had done nothing.

"Is something wrong, my lord?"She feigned innocence as she saw his hands twitch. He let out a low growl and pushed himself off the pillow. However, a pain shot through his shoulder, stopping him from moving further.

"Do not move, my lord. You will upset the wound and make it bleed even more." Téa gently pushed him so that he was lying on the pillow. However, he continued to glare at her with a desire to kill. Ignoring him, she handed him another cup full of liquid.

"Drink this. It will help your wound as well as your mood, which is very foul." She smiled at him playfully, reminding him of a imp. He took the cup and drank the liquid, which was bittersweet.

"Where did you learn to defend yourself like that?" He suddenly asked, remembering her attacking the man in the garden. Téa shrugged as she set to work crushing more herbs.

"Father has always made sure I was trained in everything. I sew and sing like a lady, but I can also fight and hunt like a man." She replied, earning a laugh from Seto.

"I see. So will you fight me if I am to bed you again?" He mockingly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not. You are my husband, not an intruder." Téa looked at him and laughed, shaking her head.

"So you will hit me in the head with your trowel and kill me?" Téa turned towards him and chuckled as she made her way to the door.

"Of course not. I will simply put poison in your drink. Then, I will marry the goldsmith's son." She joyfully replied before walking out of the room.

Seto was left staring at the door in shock. Looking down at the cup in his hand, he made a face and placed it on the table next to the bed when he heard laughter from Tibalt.

"Why do you laugh? You heard her threaten me." Seto growled at Tibalt, who shook his head.

"No, Téa merely jests." He smiled, reassuring Seto. "She can never kill another living thing for she is a healer. And, Téa would never kill her husband. So, please finish the tea."

Scowling, Seto lifted the cup and peered at the liquid.

"She has not poisoned it." Tibalt reassured him, watching as Seto cautiously took a sip.

"I think she needs to be trained and learn respect." He growled after he set the cup down.

"Young Téa has always been rebellious. Even her father was never able to control her. She is exactly as her mother was, rebellious and headstrong." Tibalt replied, shaking his head.

"That is because no one had tamed her as yet. But, I will. She is my wife and my property. She must learn how to listen to and follow my orders." Seto looked at Tibalt, who looked unsure.

"I do not know, Lord Seto. It is a difficult mission and the chances of succeeding are very slim. Téa will not bend easily nor will she do anything she doesn't wish to do. Taming her is a task for even the greatest and most powerful lords." Tibalt explained.

"What foolishness. She is a woman. It is not difficult to tame women." Seto replied confidently.

"But remember, my Lord, that she is a very different woman. She is very unlike the women you have known and met." Suddenly, the door opened and Téa walked in again. She looked at both men before moving towards Seto.

"Ah, I see your color has returned and your face is calm. I take it that your foul mood has evaporated." The moment she said it, Seto narrowed his eyes and watched her smile disappear.

"Alas, I spoke too soon. My lord, you are the first person my potion has not worked on. It is probably because you have too much foulness inside your body. It can never disappear completely." She said, watching Seto's fists clench.

Seto looked at Téa, really wanting to grab her and shake her. Almost as if she could read his mind, she turned and smiled at him.

"Come now, Seto. Do not look as though you wished to shake me silly. If you do, how will you get better?" She saw his lip twitch and smiled at the knowledge that she was getting him upset. She was surprised by the amount of pleasure she got from making him angry. He was like an ill tempered child.

"There are others who can care for me." He replied and she chuckled.

"I agree. But, if you kill me, how will you get heirs?" She asked and he chuckled that time.

"There are other women also." He smirked, watching to see if he has gotten a rise out of her. However, her reaction surprised him.

"I agree, my lord. When you do decide to see other women, will you please tell me so that I might go to the goldsmith's son that night?" Seto's face changed and anger seized his features as she turned the tables on him once again.

"You dare to speak of seeing other men in front of your husband?!" He growled, raising himself from the bed despite the pain.

"My lord." Tibalt warned as Seto winced from the pain. Glaring at Téa, Seto lowered himself back onto the bed as she made her way towards him again.

"Oh dear, you made it begin bleeding once again. Really, I was jesting." She shook her head as she set to work patching him up once again. After stopping the bleeding, she stood and smiled at him.

"My lord, you need not worry. Sadly, he is already married." She smirked as Seto's face turned red from anger. It really was fun to make him angry. Suddenly, she turned her attention towards Tibalt, completely forgetting about Seto.

"Tibalt, please tell the guards to remove the bodies of those men from my garden. It is unsightly to see them lying there, gushing blood all over my poor herbs." She said. "And there is the one who is alive. He is lying in the garden, unable to stand. Remove him also."

"There is one who is still alive?" Seto asked as he tried to sit up. Téa nodded.

"Yes. He was the one I hit with my trowel."

"Of course he would still be alive. You merely knocked him out. You did not possess enough strength to kill him." Seto scoffed, causing Téa to turn around and regard him with a raised eyebrow.

"My lord, I do possess enough strength to kill him. But, unlike you, I was not overwhelmed by rage. I chose to keep him alive so that we may question him. If we killed all of the men, we would have no way to find out where Garrett is." Téa replied.

"And what makes you think this man knows?" Seto asked, folding his arms.

"What makes you think he does not?" Téa retorted, folding her arms as well.

"Very well. Fetch him so that I may question him." Seto said, turning towards Tibalt. Tibalt nodded and set off to bring the man.

"I will go as well lest he require my trowel skill." Téa smiled before she turned and ran after Tibalt. Seto watched her go, unable to understand her. She truly was unlike the women he had met.

She was so stubborn and showed no fear of him. She was also the first woman who had not thrown herself at his feet or shrank back from his hand or under his gaze. She was so confident and so sure of herself.

Seto continued watching the door she had disappeared through. He would have to teach her how to behave and to respect him.

* * *

"You cannot do that!" Téa yelled as Seto raised the dagger to chop the man's tongue out. They were outside, behind the pig stable, where the other villagers could not see them. Téa was staring at Seto in horror as he prepared to cut the man's tongue out. Tibalt was firmly holding one of the man's arms while Joey held his other arm.

"And why not, my darling wife?" Seto asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Because, once he has lost his tongue, he will not be able to tell you anything! And, it is just horrible!" She replied.

"But, he does not wish to talk either way, so I doubt he will miss his tongue. Or perhaps he knows nothing, in which case he is of no use to us." Seto replied. However, Téa pushed past him and planted herself in front of the man.

"It is still a horrible thing to do. I will not allow you." Seto looked at her in surprise before impatience replaced his surprise.

"Get out of my way. You have no right to tell me what to do." He said.

"This is still my estate. I have a right to say what happens to those in my estate." Téa raised her chin in defiance, challenging him to challenge her.

"I am the Lord now. Therefore, it is my estate." Seto replied, folding his arms and firmly planting his feet. He would not bend to her will.

"I am the daughter of Lord Gardner and my father has yet to be buried. Until he is, he is the Lord and it is still his estate." Seto scowled at her but set down the dagger.

"What is your plan then?" He asked angrily. Téa smiled at him before giving the man something to drink.

"Your plan is to give him ale, is it now? Perhaps, we should invite him in and feed him? I'm sure he will talk when he is warm and full." Seto mocked. Téa looked up and glared at him.

"Rather than laugh at my method, my lord, wait and you will see." Within seconds, the man began to throw up his insides. Seto watched in horror and disgust as the man clutched his stomach, trying to stop himself from vomiting.

"What have you done to him?" Seto asked, turning towards Téa, who gave him a mischievous smile.

"It is merely a potion one uses when one is sick from drinking too much ale or if one has ingested poison of any sort. He will continue vomiting until there is nothing left to vomit. Then," She paused and looked at Seto, who still looked disgusted. "He will die."

"Now, if you have any information about Garrett, I will give you the cure." Téa looked at the man and raised another cup.

"So be it. I hope you have made your peace with God." She replied after the man shook his head. Seto watched as the man continued throwing up his insides.

A few minutes later, he was lying on his side with tears streaming down his face.

"I will tell you all I know, Lady. I ask that you just give me the cure." He begged before he began retching and crying once again. Téa turned towards Seto and smiled triumphantly.

"Very well." Téa said as she gave the man the cure. Watching as the man greedily drank the cure, Seto felt fear run through him for the first time. Téa was turning out to be more dangerous than she looked, very unlike the women he was used to. She did possess the power to kill, but it seemed that she didn't have the will to go through with it.

"Now, tell me where your master is and I will not kill you." Seto ordered after the man had finished drinking the cure.

"He is resting near Airedale, in a fortress castle that belongs to his dead wife. He will resume his journey in 2 days." The man said and Seto nodded. "That is all I know."

"Very well. Kill him." Seto said, turning towards Tibalt. Téa, however, let out a cry of horror and saw the look of terror on the man's face.

"But, my Lord, you said you would let me live." The man begged and Seto scoffed.

"You tried to kill me and you think I will let you live?" Seto sneered. Téa watched as the man began to cry and beg and felt her heart break. She knew that he had tried to kill them, but he had done so under orders. To kill him was cruel and horrible.

"Seto." She whispered, turning towards Seto, who had his arms folded in resolution. Téa knew at once that he would not change his mind.

"You liar. You said that you would not kill him!" She yelled, feeling her anger rise.

"I said that _I _would not kill him. I never said that someone else would not." He smirked at her, causing her to scowl at him. "Besides, he tried to kill us. Did you really think I would let him live?"

Seto watched as she thought about it before lowering her head.

"I agree." She replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Then, allow me to kill him." She suddenly said, surprising Seto.

"You?" He raised a quizzical eyebrow before scoffing.

"You do not think I can?" Téa cocked her head and he smirked at her. "Fine. Give me the dagger and I shall prove it."

"Very well." Seto replied after regarding her for a few seconds.

"Kill him, then." He gave her the dagger and motioned for her to kill the man. Téa took the dagger and approached the man, aware that everyone was looking at her. Seto turned to face her, his right hand rubbing the left side of his face.

"This is something I must see." Téa scoffed and raised the dagger, watching as Seto motioned for her to follow through. However, she surprised him as she brought it down and quickly cut the rope.

Seto watched in horror as she helped the man to his feet.

"Run!" She yelled. The man turned and began to run.

"Run! I will kill you if you return!" She yelled. Suddenly, she felt arms yank her and she turned and found herself looking into Seto's angry face.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked, his every words trembling with rage. Téa looked up at him with equal rage.

"Keeping my word!" She replied, planting her hands firmly on her waist. Seto growled and turned towards Tibalt.

"Catch him!" He yelled before turning back to Téa.

"You will be sorry for doing that." He hissed as he leaned in closer to her face. To his surprise, she tauntingly smiled at him.

"Really? What will you do? Kill me?" She asked, pretending to be scared.

"No, much worse." He promised as Tibalt returned, dragging the man behind him.

"We caught him, my lord." Seto looked at the man before turning towards Téa.

"What do we do with him my Lord?" Tibalt asked.

"Let him live in the village since that is what my _wife_ wants. Do not kill him." Seto replied, turning back to Téa as Tibalt left with the man.

"Now, for your lesson." Téa's eyes grew wide in horror as Seto threw her over his shoulder and carried her towards the manor.

"No! Let go of me!" She yelled, pounding his back. However, she realized that her efforts were futile and allowed him to carry her.

* * *

"Leave me alone!" Téa screamed as Seto threw her on the bed. Within a few seconds, she was on her feet, ready to defy him as usual.

Laughing, Seto grabbed her and pushed her towards the bed.

"Unhand me!" Téa yelled as Seto threw her on the bed and pinned her down.

"And if I don't? What will you do?" He smirked at her, watching as fear entered her eyes before it disappeared and she smiled at him.

"I will pour poison down your throat as you sleep." She replied sweetly.

"I think it's time you were taught a lesson." Seto growled before leaning down and planting his lips on hers. Téa thrashed vigorously as he forcefully kissed her, his lips brutal and unforgiving.

"We're just getting started." He smiled as they broke apart. Téa looked up at him with wide eyes and attempted to move, but he held her strong.

"Why do you wish to leave? Do you find me repulsive, my love?" He asked in a mocking voice before pressing another kiss to her lips. Téa let out a yell into his mouth and he pulled away, laughing, before reaching down and ripping her shift. Her eyes grew wide as he began fumbling with his pants. Quickly, she pulled one hand from his grasp.

"What are you going to do, Téa? You cannot get away. Just surrender to me." Seto smiled down at her before leaning in again. Eyes wide, Téa reached up towards the wound she had just sewn shut.

"Brute!" She growled before digging her hand into his wound. Seto let out a yell, reminding her of an animal in pain. With blood gushing on her hand, she managed to push him off of her while still digging into his wound.

Quickly, she reached into the drawer beside her and pulled out a bottle. Without removing her hand from his wound, she poured the contents of the vial down his throat.

"Téa! You'll regret this!" He yelled at her before collapsing onto the bed, not moving. Immediately, Téa grabbed her robe and ran from the room, leaving an unconscious Seto on the bed.

* * *

And that wraps up the first chapter. What do you guys think of the edited version? Like it, love it, hate it? Feedback is greatly appreciated. I just ask that you do not leave any rude comments. Thank you!  
-DramaQueen95


	3. Chapter 3

Tea ran out of the chamber, her eyes still on the door lest Seto come after her. However, she did not see Tibalt in front of her until it was too late.

She let out a groan and fell backwards onto the cord concrete. She looked up and saw Tibalt staring down at her, shock and curiosity on his face.

He reached down and pulled her to her feet. He looked at her worried face before speaking.

"Tea, what is wrong?" He asked. She took a strangled breath before shaking her head.

"Seto." She finally said. He looked at her puzzled before turning and yelling for one of her maids.

"Ah, Dame Bertha." He said as Tea's nanny ran towards him. She took one look at him and then her eyes fell on Tea. When she saw Tea, she let out a shriek.

"Tea, what are you doing in the corridor in a half ripped shift?" She screamed. She grabbed Tea's hands and quickly pulled her back into her chamber.

"No, do not go inside," Tea began. However, it was too late and Bertha managed to get her into the chamber. She turned and her eyes fell on Seto lying lifeless in the bed.

"Sweet Jesus! Tibalt!" She screamed. The panic and terror could be heard in her voice. Tibalt rushed into the room at once.

"Good heavens. Control yourself woman. Your screaming could be heard from so far." He snapped. Bertha shakily raised her finger and pointed towards the bed. Tibalt's eyes followed the finger and Tea watched as they grew wide in horror.

"Oh my god." He breathed, walking towards Seto's body. He turned back towards Tea and shook his head.

"Tea, what have you done? You have killed him!" Tibalt cried. Tea scoffed and walked towards Seto, shrugging Bertha's hand off of her shoulder.

"I did not kill the pig. I merely made him drink a sleeping potion." She said, raising the empty vial. She saw Tibalt and Bertha both exhale in relief and rolled her eyes.

"That is better than what I should have done to him. He tried to force himself on me." She muttered, looking down at the sleeping Seto. Bertha shook her head.

"No, Miss Tea. He is your husband now. You must not resist him. You must bend to his demands and allow him to love you and have his way with you." She scolded. Tea scoffed and shook her head.

"I am not an animal that I must bow for him. I have never bowed for any man, not even my father. Why should I bow for him?" She growled, jerking her head in Seto's direction. Tibalt sighed.

"Tea, I agree that he is rough and cold. But, Seto is a good man. He is protective and caring, especially towards the things he loves." Tibalt reasoned. Tea laughed.

"So, I take it that I am now a 'thing' as you put it?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Tibalt let out a defeated sigh and shook his head.

"I do not know what to say." He sighed. Bertha turned towards Tea.

"Tea, you are now married. You must accept it, whether it makes you happy or not. One rule of being married is that you may not put your husband into a sleep when he desires you." She said. Tea nodded and started towards the door.

"I accept that I am now married and I will remember that next time Bertha." She smiled. She pulled a robe over herself and turned towards the smiling Bertha and Tibalt.

"It is wonderful that you accept that, child." Bertha was beaming at her. Tea nodded and opened the door to her chamber.

"Next time, I will not put him to sleep. I will simply poison him and kill him." She growled before slamming the door of her chamber. Bertha smiled and nodded before Tea's words reached her head.

"What? Tea, you cannot!" She cried out, appalled. She turned towards Tibalt, who was horror-struck.

"She cannot be serious." Bertha breathed. Tibalt merely shook his head.

"Nay, she jests. But she does hate him." Tibalt said, turning towards Seto.

* * *

Tea let out an annoyed sigh as she walked towards her herbal room.

It was the room where she made all of her herbal remedies. When she was angry or upset, she had often retreated to her herbal room where she would begin to crush more herbs. She enjoyed making more remedies, knowing that she was saving the lives of other as well as calming her nerves.

She closed her eyes and allowed the sun to shine on her face.

She was glad that she was allowed to enter and leave her herbal room as many times as she wished. It was one of the only places where she felt truly safe and at ease.

No one else dared to enter her room nor did they dare to disturb her while she was in there. It had always been a rule. Do not disturb Lady Tea when she began to crush her herbs.

Tea looked down at her herbs and began crushing them. She did not know what she was making, but the smell of the herbs as they drifted towards her nostrils brought her a sense of comfort and peace.

However, Seto's face flashed into her head as she ground her herbs. She growled and began crushing the herbs with much more force and speed. Seto. She felt like ripping her hair out every time she heard that name.

Since he had arrived at the manor, he had been nothing but trouble. Every time she was forced to see him, she felt nothing but anger bubble in her.

She did not care for him. Nay, she was angered that she was married to him. Why did her father marry her off to a heartless and cruel bastard with no emotions? A beast who forced himself on her when he wanted pleasure?

She folded her fists as she thought about him, lying in her bed. Had she not been able to free herself, she did not know what would have happened.

She was glad that she had the vial containing the sleeping draft near her bed. She had wanted to pour poison down the demon's throat but she had not. She was a healer. She could not kill another human being, no matter how cruel and sick he was.

Her head shot up when she felt someone grab her shoulder. She let out a yell and spun around, ready to attack.

A surprised Bertha was staring back at her. Tea relaxed and allowed her hands to drop at her sides.

"Bertha." She said. She had not even heard her enter as she was too caught up in her own thoughts. Bertha took one look at her before continuing.

"Tea," She began but stopped. She looked down at Tea and sighed.

"You are a mess, dear. And," She stopped and held Tea's robe.

"You are running around in a half ripped shift. I think you should cleanse yourself and garb yourself in clean clothing." She said. Tea sighed and nodded.

"Fetch me my blue dress." Tea said, leaving her herbal room.

* * *

"What?" Tea asked. Tibalt nodded.

"Aye Tea. He has left for a few days. He will be back in less than a week." Tibalt said. Tea looked at him, disbelief on her face.

She was expecting to walk into the great hall and see Seto sitting in the chair next to her own. She expected him to growl down at her and later punish her for nearly killing him.

Instead, she had come down to find that he had left.

"But, he is not well enough to travel." Tea stammered. Tibalt nodded.

"I agree, but these matters needed attending." He said. Tea sighed, but nodded.

"After all, he is the new lord." Tibalt said. Tea's head shot up and she shook it.

"Nay. Say it is not true." She said. Tibalt nodded.

"Aye, Tea. We have buried your father. Seto is the new lord now." He said. Tea plopped down on the chair behind her and lowered her head into her hands.

"We also have a new guest." Tibalt said.

Tea's head shot up and she eyes Tibalt.

"Who?" She asked. Tibalt smiled and she looked past him.

An elderly woman was standing behind Tibalt. She was wearing a green gown and her green eyes peered down at Tea.

She was probably seven and fifty. She regarded Tea with a cold look at first. However, it disappeared and a smile appeared at the corners of her lips.

"So, this is the wife of my Seto." She chuckled. It sounded like the tinkling of a bell and Tea looked up at the woman, the surprise evident on her face.

"Your Seto?" She breathed. She gasped. It could not be! The woman standing in front of her was Seto's mother!

* * *

"You are very beautiful." Dame Elle smiled down at Tea.

Tea could not help but return the old woman's smile. She seemed so sweet and cheerful, the opposite of her son.

"Thank you. You are also quite beautiful." Tea smiled. The old woman chuckled.

"Thank you. You are very sweet, but I am afraid my beauty has begun to fade. I am no longer as stunning as I once was in my younger days." The woman smiled. Tea shook her head.

"Nay. You are still very stunning." She said. It was true. Although the woman was older than Tea's own mother would have been, she was still very beautiful.

Her green eyes were large and held such compassion. There was also something hidden about them, as though she possessed knowledge of things far beyond her own age. Her cheeks were round and cherry shaped. Her lips were pink and were currently in a smile.

Her long, dark brown hair was in a tight bun at the back of her head. She looked nothing like Seto, yet she did.

"Forgive me for saying this, but you look nothing like your son." Tea said. The woman's face froze and Tea was afraid she had said something that insulted her.

However, the woman began to laugh, a sweet and kindhearted laugh.

She looked down at Tea's puzzled face before continuing.

"That is because I am not Seto's mother." She smiled. Tea gasped.

"You are not?" She asked. The woman shook her head.

"Sadly, his mother died when he was very young." She said, her voice sad.

"I am his aunt. I have raised him as my own child since he was less than a year old. I was never blessed with my own children, but Seto was perfect." She smiled. Tea nodded, feeling sympathy for the woman. And for Seto. She was surprised to feel any sympathy towards the beast of a monster who had tried to rape her, but she did.

He had never met his real mother. She knew how it felt not have a mother's love. Her mother had died shortly after she was born. She had contracted the flu and lay in bed for days. Her father had tried to save her, but he failed.

She looked up and noticed Dame Elle looking down at her.

"I take it you never had a mother either child?" She asked. Tea looked away and nodded.

"My mother died when I was very young." She said. Elle nodded sympathetically and turned away.

"It is sad when our loved ones are taken away from us before we even get to know them." She said.

* * *

Tea looked up as Mai entered her chamber.

"Hello Mai." Tea cheerfully greeted her friend. The girl smiled and waltzed over to Tea's bed before plopping down.

"Hello Tea. Where is that husband of yours?" Mai asked, looking over at Tea. Tea scoffed.

"He left for some important matters that needed his attention." She said. Mai laughed.

"What?" Tea asked, looking at her. Mai chuckled.

"I know what happened between you two. I heard Bertha fuming over it." The girl smiled evilly at Tea. Tea swallowed and turned away.

"You attacked him." Mai continued, chuckling. Tea nodded and turned back towards Mai.

"Yes, I did. And why should I not have attacked him? He deserved it!" She growled. Mai stopped laughing and began shaking her head.

"Tea, do not be foolish. You cannot attack your husband." Mai said. Tea scoffed.

"And why not?" She questioned. Mai looked taken aback and stumbled trying to find something to say.

"Because, you just cannot! It is not right nor is it lady like!" She finally said. Tea rolled her eyes before turning back towards Mai.

"Since when have I been lady like or done anything that was right?" She asked. Mai sighed and shook her head.

"You have to now Tea. You are married. You cannot behave like a child. You must listen to him when he speaks and respect him." She said. Tea shook her head.

"I refuse to respect him! He has no respect for me! He is a monster! A beast! A brute. I swear, he is the very messenger of Lucifer!" She yelled. Mai let out an exasperated groan.

"You are his wife! It does not matter if he respects you or not!" She yelled. Tea snarled before standing from her bed and walking around her room. Her hands were folded and extended above her head. She turned back towards Mai, anger flashing in her eyes.

"I deserve respect! I am his wife. It does matter! My father respected my mother and she respected him!" Tea growled. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Mai quickly jumped to her feet and pretended to look bust doing work.

"If it is Bertha and she catches me not working again, she will throttle me." Mai groaned as Tea opened the door. Tea let out a gasp and Mai spun around. Standing there was Dame Elle. She smiled down at Tea before entering her room.

"I was passing by, my dear, and I happened to hear a fragment of your interesting conversation." She said, sitting on Tea's bed. Tea gasped and turned towards Mai, who looked horrified.

"Nay, we were merely," Tea fumbled for words, shaking her head, when Dame Elle laughed.

"You are not mad?" Tea breathed. Dame Elle stopped and looked at her before chuckling.

"Nay, I am not mad." She said, shaking her head. Tea and Mai walked towards her, confused.

"But, why?" Tea finally asked. Dame Elle smiled.

"Because I agree with what you said. Women, especially wives, do deserve respect from men." She said. Tea looked over at Mai and a smile crossed her face.

"It is true. But, men will not respect their wives." Mai said. Dame Elle looked towards her and shook her head.

"Nay. You are wrong. I do not blame you as you are still young and naive." She smiled.

"My husband, bless his soul, learned to respect me. We were married and I despised him, just as Tea despises Seto." She said. Tea gasped and shook her head.

"Nay, I do not despise him." She stuttered but Dame Elle shook her head.

"Do not lie child. My nephew is very hard to deal with. I know better than anyone." She said, a smile crossing her lips. Tea smiled and she continued.

"But, in time, I made him respect me. We grew to love each other and shared a wonderful marriage. We had a wonderful relationship and our love was tender and everlasting." She smiled.

"But, how did you manage to make him respect and love you?" Tea asked.

"It was a magic potion, was it not?" Mair laughed. Dame Elle chuckled and shook her head.

"Nay. It was merely a change of attitude." She smiled. Tea looked at Mai and then Dame Elle.

"Attitude?" She asked. Dame Elle nodded.

"Aye. I transformed out marriage into a wonderful one by simply changing my attitude and approach towards him." She said.

"How?" Tea asked.

"Follow my words and Seto will change. He will be kinder towards you and show more love and affections. Are you ready?" Dame Elle asked. Tea looked at Mai, uncertain.

Finally, she nodded.

"Yes, I am ready." She said. Dame Elle smiled and turned towards Mai.

"Would you also like help?" She asked. Mai looked back at her, her eyes wide.

"I do not understand," She began before Dame Elle cut her off.

"I have seen how you look at Joseph, Bertha's son." She smiled. Mai turned away, attempting to hide the redness creeping up her face.

"I-I do not know what you are talking about." She mumbled. Dame Elle chuckled.

"Come now child. I may be old, but I am not blind. I see the love-struck looks he shoots after you." She smiled. Tea giggled and turned towards Mai.

"I told you others saw." She smiled. Mai made a face and looked away. Dame Elle looked at Mai.

"Yes, I would like help." She finally said, smiling at Tea.

* * *

Sooo reviews! Tell me what you think! No, she didn't kill him. lolzz. Neways, reviews! Thanks!  
-DramaQueen95


	4. Chapter 4

Tea ran over to the window and looked down.

She saw a group of soldiers marching back to the manor. She took a deep breath and her eyes fell on Seto. He was in the front, his face cast down.

She closed her eyes before opening them again slowly.

It was time to put all that she had learned to work.

She turned and saw Dame Elle standing in the doorway.

"Well, child, what will you do?" She asked. Tea looked at her uneasily and shook her head.

"Nay, I cannot do it." Tea breathed. Dame Elle shook her head and walked towards Tea.

"You can, my dear, and you will." She smiled. Tea looked towards the window before nodding.

"You are right. I can." She smiled. Dame Elle nodded and gestured towards the door.

"Go. Seto awaits." She smiled.

* * *

Seto looked up as he dismounted the horse. He did not see Tea. He scoffed. Not that he cared to see that serpent of a woman.

He began walking towards the door when it opened. He stopped and his eyes fell on Tea. She was standing int he doorway, her face hidden from him.

She looked up and he was shocked. Her blue eyes were full of happiness and there was a smile on her lips.

He growled. If she thought he would forget what she had done to him, she was mistaken.

He took a step forward and stopped in front of her.

"Why are you out here?" He asked, his voice low. She looked up at him and smiled. He could not help but notice how beautiful she looked when she smiled.

"I wanted to greet you, my darling." She smiled. Seto took a step back, obviously shocked at her words and her attitude.

"Have you drank ale? Or perhaps beer?" He asked. She giggled and shook her head.

"Nay. I was just excited that you were returning. I wanted to be here to greet you and tell you how much I missed you." She smiled. Then, without warning, she reached forward and wrapped her arms around him.

Seto stood still, unsure what to do. She felt warm and he wrapped his arms around her, aware that others were looking at them.

"What are you up to?" He mumbled into her ears as he held her. He didn't want to admit it or show it, but he enjoyed how she felt as she pressed herself closer to him.

She pulled away and he saw confusion on her face along with some hurt in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked, innocently. He growled and his grip around her arm tightened.

"What game are you playing?" He asked. She didn't reply and he laughed.

"I guess you were hoping I would forget what you did to me." He sneered. She looked up at him and felt tears rolling down her face. Seto looked down at her, surprised at her tears. He felt bad before he laughed.

"Do not use tears with me." He scoffed. She turned away and shook her head.

"You were right." She said, turning back to him and smiling.

"I was hoping you had forgotten. But, it seems you have not. Silly me for thinking I could fool you." She chuckled. She turned and walked through the doors, leaving Seto staring after her.

Seto walked inside and gasped. Standing there was Dame Elle. She looked up at her nephew and narrowed her eyes.

"Ah, Seto. Welcome back." She said. Seto smiled and began walking towards Dame Elle, but she shook her head and raised her hand, stopping him.

"What have you done to her?" She asked, pointing towards the stairs Tea was running up. Seto scoffed.

"I see she has gotten to you also." He scowled. Dame Elle shot him a hard look.

"What did you do to her?" She demanded. Seto growled.

"I refused to fall for her silly tricks. She thought I would forget about what she did to me." He laughed. Dame Elle let out a sigh and shook her head.

"She was not trying to trick you nor was she trying to make you forget. She was happy to see you. She was worried you would be hurt because of what she had done." Dame Elle said. Seto looked towards Tea before shaking his head.

"Why would she be worried about me? She hates me." He said, turning back towards Dame Elle.

"Nay, she does not hate you. After all, she is a woman." She smiled. Seto scoffed and turned to walk away. However, Dame Elle grabbed his hand and shook her head.

"Go to her and apologize." She said. Seto scowled and shook his head.

"I will not apologize. I am a man." He said. He turned and walked out the door, leaving Dame Elle alone in the great hall.

* * *

Seto looked over at Tea as she picked at the food.

"Will you not eat?" He asked. She looked up at him, her eyes cloudy. Her expression was unreadable.

"I am not hungry." She said before turning away. Seto watched as she set down her fork.

"I do not feel well." She said. She stood and turned towards him.

"I bid you good night, Lord Seto." She curtsied and left the great hall. Seto saw her quickly wipe her eye as she made her way out of the great hall. He saw Dame Elle watching her as she left. She turned and her eyes met Seto's. She turned away, not wanting to see him. Seto looked around and saw the villagers had all stopped talking and were eating their meal quietly.

He sighed and stood. He needed to bring her back. At least then the villagers would return to their joyful chatter.

* * *

Tea did not turn around as the door opened. She continued crushing her herbs.

She was not in the mood to see anyone.

"Please leave, Bertha. I do not wish to see anyone." She said, lowering her head. However, she did not hear Bertha leave.

"Do not try to coax me to eat Bertha. Just let me be." She said. She heard footsteps and felt arms on her shoulder.

"Let me Bertha!" She yelled, spinning around. She gasped and found herself staring into Seto's eyes.

"Oh, forgive me." She said, curtsying.

"I did not know it was you." She said. She turned away.

"Have you finally decided to punish me?" She asked, turning back to face him. Her eyes were unreadable, but he saw no fear in them nor sadness.

"Do as you wish." She said, her voice growing more confident. It was obvious her old self was back. He chuckled and walked past her.

"I have not come to punish you. I wish to ask you something." He said. She scoffed and turned away.

"In that case, I do not wish to answer." She began to walk towards the door. However, Seto's hand shot out and his grip closed around her wrist. She pulled, trying to break away. His grip tightened and he pulled her.

She crashed against him, her breath leaving her body. He wrapped his arms around her. However, this time, he was not rough. Rather, he was gentle.

He tilted her face up so that she was staring at him. Tea felt her breath freeze in her throat as he stared down at her. His cobalt eyes were intense and dug into her cerulean pools.

"Let me go, Seto." She said, finally finding her voice. She struggled and instantly felt his grip around her tighten.

"Nay. You must answer me first." He said. She turned her face, not answering.

"Why did you come to greet me?" He asked. She lowered her face, not answering.

"Because, I was hoping to make you forget about punishing me." She said. He shook his head.

"Nay, do not lie to me." He growled. She shook her head.

"I am not lying." She said.

"You are! Tell me the truth." He demanded. She yelled and broke away from him.

"Because I wanted to see you! There! Is that not what you wanted to hear?" She yelled. She turned away and began to walk towards the door when she felt him grab her.

"Seto," She began but she never got to finish. His lips crashed down on her own, silencing her. Tea resisted, determined not to kiss him.

However, she no longer felt like resisting and succumbed. She felt his hands drop until they were resting on her hips.

He pulled her closer towards him, as if he wanted to melt into her.

Tea raised herself to her tiptoes and wrapped her right arm around his neck while her left hand buried itself in his hair, her fingers entwined in his hair. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue slip in. She closed her eyes and slipped her tongue into his mouth.

After about a minute, they broke apart, each gasping for air.

She looked over at Seto and, against her will, raised her hand and placed it on his cheek. He turned and looked down at her. She looked beautiful, her brown hair ruffled and her face pink and flushed.

She was looked breathless and so tempting.

Tea looked up at Seto. His chestnut hair was ruffled after her fingers had messed it up.

His cobalt eyes were looking at her. There was a slight smile on his lips. She wanted to taste him in her mouth again.

* * *

Seto looked down at Tea, who was in his arms bridal style.

He smiled and set her down on the bed. She looked up at him with such passion that he wanted to rip off his clothes and her own and take her.

She saw the look in his eyes and smiled.

"Let me do it. You already ruined many of my shifts." She smiled. Within seconds, she was undressed and standing before him, fully naked.

She saw his eyes scanning her body and turned away.

She felt him grab her and lift her, placing her on the bed. He smiled down at her, his smile gentle and loving.

Tea watched as he quickly undressed. He stood in front of her, his member swollen. She looked up at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him down on her.

She closed her eyes and moaned as he planted kisses on her neck. Seto's lips trailed up her neck and down to her chest.

She grasped his head, her fingers in his hair, as he kissed her chest. Tea let out a moan as he grabbed her breasts and took her right one in his mouth. He nibbled on her right nipple while his left hand cupped her left breast.

His lips began to leave a trail of kisses going down her body. She closed her eyes as he neared her sex. She felt his arms prying her legs further apart.

She gasped as one of his fingers entered her. She closed her eyes and groaned as it began to pump in and out of her. He added another finger and she let out another groan, louder this time.

She began to move her hips, following his rhythm. He began to massage her clit with his thumb, causing her to bite her lip to keep from screaming. She closed her eyes and felt her walls beginning to clamp around his fingers.

Seto felt her clamping around his fingers. He increased the speed and moved his lips downwards. Tea let out a scream as his lips touched her. He smiled as she released.

He watched her as she lay there panting, her hair wet with sweat. She chuckled and looked down at his member.

She pushed herself to her knees and reached out, taking him in her hand. Seto let out a groan as she began to stroke it, massaging it. It was as hard as a rock. She looked up at him evilly before reaching down and taking him in her mouth.

Seto let out a groan and she looked up at him, a smile in her eyes.

"Tea. Sto-stop." He groaned. She chuckled and increased the speed. He let out a growl and threw her on her back.

"Enough games." He growled. He spread her legs and entered her. Tea let out a gasp and he smiled, pressing his lips against her own. She was groaning in ecstasy. He chuckled as he loomed over you.

"You enjoyed making me groan. now, it's your turn." He smiled

He began to pump into and out of her at a steady rhythm. Tea wrapped her feet around his waist and straddled him, her hands wrapped around his neck. Her nails began biting into his shoulders as he went faster. She let out another groan. He smiled and slowed his speed. She took a strained breath and rested her lips on his neck.

He chuckled and began planting kisses on her neck. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his neck as he moved in and out of her. She groaned into his neck.

She felt her climax approaching as he began to go faster.

"Se-Seto." She groaned. He smiled and planted a kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and felt herself release. He planted another kiss on her lips and released his seeds inside her womb.

* * *

Tea looked over at the figure lying next to her and smiled.

"Seto." She mumbled. He turned and his eyes met her own. He smiled and pulled her into his arms. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest, his heartbeat echoing in her ear.

She felt his hands in her hair, playing with her hair. She smiled and cuddled closer to him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"How did you like your punishment?" He chuckled. She smiled and looked up at him, her eyes taunting.

"It was wonderful. I should misbehave more often." She smiled. He chuckled.

"You little devil." He grinned and planted a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and pressed her lips against his own.

"I love you." She said. Suddenly, she gasped and closed her mouth. She felt like kicking herself. Why had she gone and said that?

She was not supposed to love him! They were married! Her job was to provide him with heirs and relief. She looked up at him. His eyes were dark and he did not reply. She sighed. He did not love her.

"I am sorry. It slipped out." She said, burying her face in his chest.

"Shh. Go to sleep, Tea." He whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead. He patted her head as she laid it against his heart once again.

Within minutes, she was fast asleep. Seto looked down at her as she slept. She looked peaceful and at ease. Her face was relaxed and she looked even more beautiful as the moon light hit her. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, protectively.

* * *

So, reviews! Tell me what you think! Thanks!  
-DramaQueen95


	5. Chapter 5

Tea let out a sigh as she leaned back in the chair. Her mind was at ease and she could not help but smile as she remembered the night before. Seto had been different. He was sweet and gentle with her.

She had not realized that there was a softer side to him.

She opened her eyes as the door of her herb room opened.

"Bertha, it is fine. I do not want breakfast." She said. She stood and stretched.

Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her waist and she felt someone nibbling her ears.

"It is not Bertha." A voice whispered into her ear. She felt her heart skip a beat. She turned around and found herself face to face with Seto.

"My oh my, you look happy." He smirked, leaning against the door.

She smiled and walked towards him.

"Of course I would be happy seeing you." She smiled. He looked down at her and pulled her into his arms.

"I will not allow you to take that back." He smiled, tightening his hug. She chuckled and looked up at him.

"I would not dream of taking it back." She said, looking into his eyes. She raised her hands and her fingertips grazed his cheeks.

"Seto," She mumbled. However, before she could finish, he leaned down and set his lips against her own. She closed her eyes and returned his kiss with the same amount of passion and fervor. She felt his hands roaming her back, his hands feeling her flesh.

He pulled her and turned so that she was leaning against the door. He smiled down at her surprised face before leaning down to kiss her. She felt his hands roaming her chest.

They dropped and she felt them on the inside of her thigh.

"Seto," She groaned as he moved upwards. He chuckled and she nearly went insane. She closed her eyes and tossed her head back as his lips began to caress her neck. They moved upwards and he pulled her head close to him.

She took a deep breath and pushed him away gently.

"Don't you think it is too early?" She asked, smiling at him. He chuckled.

"So, do you intend to make me wait until tonight?" He smirked. Tea chuckled.

"Patience makes the reward sweeter." She smiled. Seto raised his eyebrows.

"I do not know if I can wait." He smiled, taking her in his arms again. She chuckled and pushed him away.

"You will just have to learn how to wait then." She planted a kiss on his lips before turning to open the door. However, Seto pulled her and pushed her against the wall.

"Must you look so beautiful this early?" He asked. She chuckled and leaned in to kiss him. However, before her lips could touch his, the door opened.

Bertha walked in and gasped at Seto and Tea. Seto's arms were wrapped around her and she was frozen halfway towards his lip.

"Tea!" Bertha shrieked. Seto let go of her at once and turned away.

"Excuse me." He mumbled, rushing from the room. However, she saw the redness in his face as he left. Before he left, she caught his eyes and winked. He smiled, but Bertha ushered him out of the room.

When he was gone, she turned towards Tea.

"What were you doing, Tea?" She asked, smiling. Tea turned away, playing with her hair.

"Nothing. Seto and I were merely talking." She smiled. Bertha chuckled.

"Just speaking? Or were you doing more?" She asked. Tea felt herself blushing and turned away.

"Tea, I understand how you must feel. I realize that you have developed feelings for Seto." She said. Tea turned around and shook her head, denying her obvious feelings.

"Nay! That it not true. He is a man, my husband. My job is to offer him sexual release and to bear sons, no more. I am not expected to love him." She scoffed. Bertha nodded.

"He is young, child. He may seem as though he loves you, but most men his age only wish to play around. He wishes to have fun and will seek it anywhere, no matter where." She said. Tea turned to face Bertha and shook her head.

"You are wrong." She breathed. However, she knew that Bertha was correct. Many men had mistresses, even married ones. There were rumors that her father had a mistress, but it was not true. She knew that her uncles have had mistresses before and even had children from the mistresses.

However, she did not want Seto to have anyone else except for herself. She turned towards Bertha.

"Is there nothing I can do?" She asked. Bertha nodded.

"Of course there is. You must not let him stray. You must remain devoted to him and you must satisfy his needs. The most important thing to do is bear him an heir. Once you have done that, the chance of him having a mistress will drop. If he truly loves you, he will not stray." She smiled.

Tea looked towards the window. Did he love her? He held her with such care and the night before was amazing. Surely, he would not have done that if he had not loved her. She scoffed. Of course he would have done it! He would do that with any woman for an heir.

He had not told her he loved her. She had been stupid enough to say it to him, however.

She groaned and turned towards Bertha.

"Excuse me." She said, leaving the room.

* * *

Tea looked around at the crowd outside the manor.

"What is with the crowd?" She asked, looking at Mai.

"There are some people here. A great beauty. They said she is here to meet Seto." Mai whispered. Tea's eyes grew wide. Great beauty?

She pushed her way through the crowd and stopped. Standing in the middle was Seto. A female was in his arms, her arms wrapped around him.

Tea felt her heart rip as she watched the two in embrace.

Seto looked over and saw her standing there. Tea was surprised that her face was still composed. He broke away from the girl and led her to Tea.

"Tea, this is Kisara. Kisara, this is Tea." He said, introducing the two women. Tea looked at the girl and felt anger boiling in her veins. She was a beauty!

Her long white hair flowed out behind her, falling to her hips. Her blue eyes were intense and beautiful, sparkling in the sunlight. Her snow white skin made her look as though she was a goddess.

She smiled at Tea and then looked towards Seto.

"So, she is your wife." She smiled. She turned towards Tea.

"She is a beauty." She smiled. Yet, Tea felt as though there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Seto, however, did not notice.

"She is indeed." He said. Tea smiled.

"Although, I doubt anyone can compare to your beauty." He smiled at Kisara. Tea felt as though he drove a knife into her heart.

"Be careful Seto, lest your wife become upset." The woman laughed. It sounded like a bell tinkling. Seto chuckled.

"Nay, she knows I find her irresistible." He smirked, wrapping his arms around her. Tea smiled, but she felt as though it was a lie. She felt as though he merely said it to make her feel better. She scoffed inwardly.

"Nay, Seto. You must not be rude. She is stunning." Tea smiled at Kisara, who returned the smile.

"I am curious. How do you know Seto?" Tea smiled. Kisara chuckled and turned towards Seto.

"I knew Seto from childhood. We were in love with each other as children." She chuckled. Tea felt her blood leave her face, but continued to smile.

"Really? Seto, you never told me about her." She chuckled, looking towards Seto. He seemed uneasy.

"It was a long time ago." He mumbled. Kisara chuckled.

"I see." She said. Kisara turned towards Seto.

"I lost contact with him. However, we found each other a week ago when he stayed over at my manor." She smiled. Tea felt the second stab to her heart, but continued to smile.

"Well, it is wonderful that you were reunited." She smiled. Kisara nodded.

"Of course. It has been years since I met my fiance." She smiled. Tea felt the last stab to her heart.

"Fiance?" She breathed. She felt Seto pull her and usher her inside.

"It is very hot outside. Inside is much cooler and we will be able to talk more." He smiled, pulling Tea along. Her feet felt heavy and simply dragged on the ground.

"Besides, you look very hungry Kisara." Seto smiled. Tea couldn't take it.

She felt her head growing lighter and lighter with each step she took.

"Tea?" She heard Seto call her name. She looked up at him, but she couldn't see his face. Her vision was already gone.

"Are you well?" She heard him ask. She opened her mouth to answer, but her voice was already gone. She felt her knees buckle and fell. However, he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Tea!" She heard him yell before her consciousness left her as well.

* * *

Tea let out a groan and opened her eyes. She was in her chamber. She moaned and sat up in the bed.

She looked around. How did she get there?

Suddenly, memories about what happened poured into her head. She felt tears well in her eyes as she thought about it.

Seto was engaged to her, that goddess. However, he had left her to marry plain Tea. Ugly Tea. She squeezed her eyes shut and tears rolled down her cheeks.

He must hate her. She knew he probably thought about Kisara everyday. Kisara, the beauty who he had to give up.

She shook her head and stood. Walking over to her window, she looked out into the darkness. Star dotted the sky and the crescent moon hung low in the sky.

She heard music drift up from the great hall and closed her eyes. It was supper.

* * *

Tea took a deep breath and entered the Great Hall. The music stopped at once and she looked straight ahead, anger flowing through her veins. Sitting in her seat next to Seto was Kisara!

She gnashed her teeth together as she made her way over to them. It seemed he had already replaced her.

"Oh, I am very sorry. We did not think you were coming down to supper. My chair was broken, so Seto said it would be fine if I sat here." Kisara smiled, standing up. Tea noticed how she referred to herself and Seto as _"we". _

Tea shook her head.

"It is fine. It was a simple mistake. Do not worry." She smiled at Kisara. Kisara returned the smile and left. Tea sat down next to Seto, her eyes avoiding him.

"Are you well?" Seto asked as she sat down. She nodded.

"Yes." She said. He nodded and turned towards her again.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded again.

"Do you not think you should rest more?" He asked.

"No." She said, shaking her head. She heard him growl and he grabbed her, turning her face towards his own.

"Damn you woman. Stop giving me one word answers." He breathed. She looked up at him, indifference in her eyes.

"Then stop asking me questions which demands only one word answers." She replied.

"I see you have returned to your former apathetic attitude." He snarled.

"I have. The same way you have returned to your impetuous behavior." She retorted.

"I see. So, I assume that I must return to behaving like a brute towards you?" He asked.

"Nay. You are already a brute." She smirked.

"I do not wish to return to being harsh with you, Tea." He said.

"It is sad that you already have." She snapped. He opened his mouth to rebuke her, but she shook her head before he could begin.

"I know you are upset I have come to supper and I know having me near you is most likely causing you great pain as you were probably hoping to spend supper with Kisara by your side." She said. She saw his eyes flash dangerously with anger but she did not fear him.

She simply stood and bowed.

"Good night, my Lord." She said before retreating from the Great Hall. Seto looked down at her food. Her meal was untouched.

* * *

"Tea, why did you leave?" Dame Elle asked as she entered Tea's chamber. Tea turned around, tears streaming down her face.

"I have lost him. Just when I thought I got him back, that serpent appeared and stole him from me." She sobbed, burying her face into Dame Elle's chest. Dame Elle shook her head.

"Nay Tea. You will lose him only if you give up. Only if you surrender to that devil of a woman. Only then will you truly have lost him." She said. Tea's head perked up.

"You do not like Kisara?" She asked. Dame Elle chuckled.

"Nay. I never did like her. I made Seto end his engagement to her. She resents me for it." She said. Tea stared at her.

"But, why did you end it?" She asked. Dame Elle smiled at her.

"Kisara is a beauty, but she is not fit to be a wife. She would not make Seto happy. She is not a beauty on the inside. She is rather nasty and cruel." Dame Elle said.

"But, what can I do to prevent her from taking Seto?" Tea asked, wiping her tears. Dame Elle smiled.

"You must secure him. Secure him before that woman can wrap her tentacles around him. Show her that you are his wife, not her!" Dame Elle's voice suddenly became young and full of such emotions.

Tea looked up at the older woman. Her eyes were sparkling and she saw the determination in them.

"I believe in you, child. You are not weak. I knew when I met you that you are different. You are strong. Show Seto that you will not give up. Show Kisara that you will not back down." She said, grasping Tea's arms. Tea looked up at her and her tears vanished.

"I will. I am not losing Seto, especially to her." She said. Dame Elle nodded.

"Well done, Tea." She smiled.

* * *

Tea groaned as she leaned over her plants.

It had been two weeks since that serpent had arrived at the manor. She had not seen Seto around the manor as often as before.

She felt her chest aching. She had tried to deny it, but she could not hide it. She missed him. She missed seeing his face. She missed his touch, his kiss. She missed his presence in the bed. She looked down at her rosemary plant and felt a tear plop down onto the plant.

What had happened to the newly found relationship she had developed with him?

There had been rumors circling the manor that Kisara was his mistress. Of course, they had not been said around herself or Seto, but everyone was spreading it. Mai had told her she heard it in the kitchen.

She looked up and saw two horses riding back towards the manor. There was no mistaking the riders. Kisara's hair flowed out behind her.

Tea ground her teeth together and stood. However, the minute she stood, she felt her head become light.

She let out a groan before darkness consumed her and she dropped to the ground.

* * *

Seto smiled as he looked at Kisara. Her hair was in her face and he saw leaves in her hair. He remembered the passionate kiss they shared before turning away. He could not do something like that again. He was married. Yet, as he looked at Kisara, he wished he could have married her.

"Lord Seto!" A voice yelled, breaking his train of thought. Seto dismounted the horse and turned his attention towards the woman running towards him.

She was one of Tea's friends. Mai was her name.

"What is the matter?" He asked coolly. Mai stopped and panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Tea. She," She said. Seto's eyes grew wide and he rushed towards the girl.

"What happened to her?" He asked, sudden panic filling his voice. He surprised himself. Why had he reacted so?

"She fainted. She has not regained consciousness as yet. She," Before Mai could finish, Seto was already racing towards the manor, leaving a bewildered Mai and an angry Kisara behind.

* * *

"What happened?" Seto yelled, bursting into Tea's chamber. His eyes grew wide when he saw a pale Tea sitting in the bed and a shocked Bertha at her side.

"Bertha, will you please excuse us?" Tea asked, tuning towards Bertha. Bertha nodded and left the room. Seto looked down at Tea, his face confused.

"What happened?" He yelled. She looked up at him and he saw tiredness in her eyes.

"Do not yell. There is no need to make such a ruckus and cause a scene." Tea said, her voice full of indifference.

"To hell with making a scene." Seto growled. Tea scoffed and turned away.

"What happened?" He asked, lowering his voice.

"Nothing. I merely fainted." She said, waving it aside as though it was of no importance. Seto's eyes grew wide at her careless attitude.

"You fainted and yet you behave as though nothing happened?" He asked, looking ready to kill her. She turned towards him and smiled.

"Were you worried?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. Seto scoffed.

"Nay. I was not. I wanted to berate you for not taking care of your health." He said. She smiled and stood.

"Really?" She asked, walking towards him. Seto took a step back and cursed. He was backed up against the wall. He returned his attention towards Tea, who was walking towards him, a seductive glaze in her eyes.

She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Then, you may berate me as much as you wish." She smiled. Before he could utter another word, she pressed her lips against his own. Seto was taken by surprise but returned her kiss. He raised his hands and pulled her closer to him, his hands resting on her hips. He had not realized how much he had missed her kiss, the feel of her body against his own.

She broke away and smiled up at him.

"Tea," He began, but stopped. She smiled at him and lowered her hand. His eyes grew wide as her hand landed on his member.

"Tea," He began again before she pressed her lips against his once more. She felt him groan into her mouth as she continued to tease him.

She pushed herself closer to him so that her body made contact with his member. She felt him become hard at once and smiled.

"Tea," Seto was breathing hard after she pulled away. She looked up at him with a seductive look and smiled.

"What has happened to you, Seto? Did I do something?" She asked, looking at him innocently. She saw the passion and flame raging in his eyes. She smiled and turned away, chuckling.

Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted. She was aware of Seto's arms around her waist before she was dropped to the bed.

"Seto," Tea began. However, before she could finish, he was over her, his lips pressed hard against hers. She felt tears welling in her eyes as he kissed her vigorously.

"You tease me and then leave me on the brink of madness and then you dare to laugh at my agony?" Seto growled, looming over her. His voice was different, almost as though he was fighting to speak. She looked up at him and saw the passion in his eyes.

"I assure you that I will not leave you until you unable to scream." He smiled. Tea's eyes grew wide, but he leaned down and kissed her. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

That was exactly what she wanted!

* * *

Tea felt as though she would die of pleasure as Seto entered her. She gasped as he began to pump into and out of her, his pace steady.

"I see I am not using as much effort because you're not screaming." He chuckled. Tea's eyes widened as he increased his speed.

"Se-Seto!" She yelled, her nails biting into his shoulder. She felt as though she was about to explode at that moment. She let out another yell and groaned before he reduced his speed. He chuckled down at her.

"I see." He smiled down at her. She growled and pulled him down. She wasn't going to lose to him! He was taken by surprise as he felt her lips press against his own. He felt her hands in his hair, pulling him closer.

She pulled apart and looked up at him, her eyes smiling and teasing.

"Tea," He began, but stopped as she pressed her lips against his ears. She chuckled in his ear and began to caress it with his lips. Seto felt himself groan as her feathery lips brushed against his ears.

She chuckled again, causing him to groan. How was it that this woman had so much control over him? He growled and pushed her down, his lips caressing her neck. He was not going to let her bring him down.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Seto was lying on the bed, exhausted. In his arms was Tea, a smile on her face. She chuckled as she looked up at Seto. He looked down at her and smiled. She raised her head and placed a kiss on his lips.

"So, who won?" She asked after she finished kissing him.

He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"I did." He smiled. She looked up at him, her face appalled.

"You did not! I lasted longer." She said. He chuckled again before placing a kiss on her lips.

"I won because I have you." He smiled. She looked up at him and felt tears rush to her eyes.

"Then, I guess you did win." She smiled. He nodded.

"Yes. I did win, Kisara." He said, leaning down to kiss her. However, he felt her lips freeze and her body tense in his arms.

He pulled apart and saw her looking up at him, a mixture of shock, anger, and hurt in her eyes. She instantly pulled herself out of his arms.

He looked at her retreating form and instantly realized his folly.

He had called her Kisara! He watched as she quickly pulled on her dress.

"Tea," He began, but she was already leaving the chamber.

"Tea!" He yelled again. She stopped and didn't move.

"Look at me." Seto pleaded, pulling on his clothing. She turned around.

"Excuse me, my Lord." She whispered before bowing. Then, without another word, she straightened and left the chamber, leaving Seto staring after her. Her tone was indifferent, yet he heard the quivering in her voice.

He saw the tears and hurt in her seemingly indifferent eyes. He growled and walked out of the chamber.

"Tea!" He yelled. He saw her figure running away.

"Tea!" He yelled again, running after her.

* * *

Soo, reviews! Tell me what you think! Until my next update!

-DramaQueen95


	6. Chapter 6

"Damn it Tea! I said wait!" Seto yelled, running after her. Tea heard him, but she continued running. She was aware that they were outside the manor and the villagers were watching, but she didn't care.

All she wanted to do was get away from that devil!

She let out a groan and flew forward, tripping over her gown. However, she regained her balance. Before she could take another step, she felt someone grab her upper arm.

"Caught you." She heard Seto growl into her ear.

"Unhand me." She whispered.

"Nay." He snarled, spinning her around. His eyes dug into her own and she looked back at him, the anger brimming in her eyes.

"I said unhand me, you brute!" She yelled. She knew everyone was staring at them, but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting away from him.

She looked over his shoulder and saw Kisara smiling at her. She narrowed her eyes and turned back towards Seto.

"Let me go Seto. Kisara is waiting for you." She said bitterly. Seto scoffed.

"Come now. I came here for you. I do not care about her. I care about you." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That is too bad because I do not care for you." She spit. He looked down at her and she saw his eyes darken.

"Stop being difficult Tea. You are wearing my patience thin." He said. She scoffed.

"Then, you must learn to have more patience." She snapped. He let out a growl and set his lips hard against her own. She felt tears welling in her eyes as he devoured her lips. The old Seto had returned, his lips rough and brutal.

She felt his hands clawing into her back and gasped in pain. She felt his hand rip her gown open at the back and begin roaming her back. Tears flowed from her eyes as she struggled to get away.

He was practically raping her in front of her subjects! She groaned into his mouth and attempted to push him away.

"Unhand me you beast!" She yelled, pushing him away. She raised her hand and brought it down. She heard everyone gasp as Seto staggered backwards. He looked up at her, blood pouring from the right side of his lip.

"You monster!" Tea screamed, falling to the ground in a heap. She continued sobbing as Seto stood there watching her.

"You needed to be taught a lesson. You seem to have forgotten I am your husband. But now, you will not forget." He finally said after wiping his lip.

He turned his back towards her and began walking towards Kisara.

"Clean yourself. You are filthy." He called to her over his shoulder. Tea looked up and felt something snap inside her.

"You brute! I hate you!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. He paid her no attention and continued walking towards the manor. She felt her blood rush to her head.

She hated him! She would make him pay for humiliating her in front of her subjects. She angrily looked around, wanting to find something to hurt him. She wished she could run him through with a sword!

Her eyes fell on a rock and, without thinking twice, she grabbed it.

"Tea! Do not do it!" Bertha yelled. However, it was too late. Tea hurled the rock and watched as it hit Seto in the head. He stopped and didn't move.

"I hope you die, you brute!" She screamed. He spun around and she shrank back. His eyes were dark and angry, even more dangerous than when he was usually angry at her.

He began walking towards her and she moved backwards. He let out a growl and reached down. Grasping her hair, he pulled her to her feet.

"You dare throw a rock at your husband?" He growled, his every word trembling with anger. She looked up at him and winced as he pulled her hair.

"You are not my husband. You are a monster." She spit. He growled and raised his hand.

"Master Seto, do not hit her!" Bertha yelled. Seto let out a growl and lowered his hand.

"I will not hit you, but I will teach you a lesson." He snarled. Without another word, he picked her up and threw her over his back.

"Release me!" Tea screamed, pounding on his back. Seto paid her no mind and continued walking with her.

* * *

Without warning, Seto dropped her to the ground. Tea let out a groan as she fell to the ground. She moaned as she hit her head against a rock.

She looked up, her head bleeding. Seto walked towards the water. He had brought her down to the beach.

"What will you do? Kill me?" She asked, looking up at him. He growled and looked down at her.

"I should!" He growled, reeling around and taking her neck in his hands.

"Then do it." She challenged. His eyes dug into her own, but she didn't flinch under his gaze.

"I cannot. No matter how badly I wish to, I promised your father I would protect you." He said, releasing her neck. He turned back towards the beach, watching the waves. She scoffed.

"As if a devil like you can protect anything." She sneered. He spun around and grabbed her, pulling her to her feet.

"I cannot kill you, but I can teach you a lesson." He snarled. Her eyes grew wide as he reached down for his belt. He was going to rape her right here! She looked around for help, but saw no one. Without thinking, she brought her head forward. She groaned in pain as her head collided with his. He groaned and released her.

While he was leaning over and clutching his head, she looked around. She had no other choice. She took a deep breath and ran towards the water.

"Tea!" She heard the demon growl but plunged into the water. The ice cold water froze her to her very core, but she didn't have a choice. She would rather freeze to death than have him rape her and then kill her. She was a very strong swimmer, as she had been swimming since childhood.

Using that as her motivation, she got an extra burst of adrenaline and continued swimming, despite the coldness of the water. She heard a splash behind her and turned her head to see Seto swimming after her.

"Tea!" She heard him growl. Curse him! She took a deep breath and pushed herself to swim faster. However, her speed was not enough. She felt someone grab her waist and pull her back towards the shore.

"Let me go!" She thrashed vigorously, trying to get out of his grip. However, he didn't let go. When they reached the shore, he threw her down. She groaned as she hit the sand. She flipped over on her back and looked up. Seto was glaring down at her, ready to kill.

"I warned you." He snarled. Tea looked around but saw nothing that could help her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. He was going to rape her and then kill her. Then, he would marry Kisara and rule over her estate. Him and that witch!

No! She was not some helpless child! She would fight him, no matter what! Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and saw him looming over her.

"Time for your punishment." He growled. She smiled up at him.

"Not today, darling!" She yelled. He looked down at her, confused. However, he was not prepared for what happened next. Without warning, Tea raised her foot and drove it into his groin. She saw his eyes grow wide as his body processed the pain.

"Tea!" He growled before crumpling to his feet. Seeing her chance, she quickly got to her feet and began running.

Out of breath, she finally reached the top. Bertha was waiting for her.

"You should not have kicked him, Tea!" She yelled. Tea scoffed and looked down at Seto, who was still lying on the beach.

"The ass deserved it!" She snapped.

"But, if you unman him, how will he sire a child?" Bertha asked. Tea looked up at her and Bertha gasped.

"Do not tell me." She breathed. Tea nodded.

"Sweet Jesus." Bertha breathed.

"But, he will kill you before you have a chance to speak." Bertha said. Tea nodded.

"That is why I will leave before he finds me." She said before walking away.

* * *

Tea took a deep breath as she saddled the horse. She knew she was being stupid, but what other choice did she have? If she stayed, he would kill her when he returned.

She turned towards Mai.

"Thank you." She breathed, hugging the girl. Mai shook her head.

"Tea, think it through. He will be even more angry if you leave." She said. Tea shook her head.

"Nay. I kicked him in his manhood. I must leave. Besides, he has Kisara. He will not need me." She breathed. She felt tears in her eyes and attempted to blink them away, but one fell.

"You love him, do you not?" Mai gasped. Tea closed her eyes and nodded.

"Aye. Like a fool, I have fallen in love with him. But, he sees me as nothing more than property." She breathed. She looked up at Mai and smiled.

"Take care of yourself Mai." She smiled and hugged the girl before mounting the horse.

"Do not tell him what I told you." Tea breathed. Mai nodded.

"But, where will you go?" She asked. Tea shrugged.

"Somewhere far away." She said. Mai sighed.

"I guess you will not change you mind." She said. Tea smiled and nodded.

"Goodbye Mai." She said. She took the knife Mai handed her and nudged Maybelle. She took a deep breath as they rode off.

Mai watched as Tea rode off.

"Good luck Tea." She whispered. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her.

She spun around and found herself face to face with Bertha.

"Mai, have you seen Tea? Seto is looking for her." Bertha breathed.

"She left." Mai said. She watched as Bertha's face grew wide in horror.

"She left?" She shrieked. Mai nodded and the woman's face paled.

"Sweet Jesus." She muttered before her knees gave out.

"Bertha!" Mai yelled, catching the woman.

"When did she leave?" Bertha asked.

"Not very long ago." Mai said.

"She was terrified of what Seto would do to her and decided to flee." She said. Bertha groaned and shook her head.

"That silly girl! How could she do something so stupid?" Bertha groaned.

"What are you saying?" Mai asked, looking down at Bertha with a confused look. Bertha let out an impatient sigh.

"Tea is pregnant!" She breathed.

"What?" Mai felt her own face pale. Suddenly, she heard more footsteps and turned to see Seto and Tibalt running towards them.

* * *

"She what?" Seto yelled. Mai nodded.

"She left. Not very long ago. She rode off into the forest." Mai said. Seto growled.

"And you let her?" He snapped, looking at Mai. Mai looked back at him with equal anger.

"Of course! She is the mistress of the estate! And besides, she would not have left if you had not humiliated her!" Mai shot back. Seto growled down at her.

"So you think her kicking my manhood out of me was correct?" He asked. Mai scoffed.

"At least, she did not kill you. In her anger, she probably wanted to!" She snapped.

"She is a stubborn brat who needs to be taught manners and how to respect her husband. Good wives do not kick their husbands in their manhood!" Seto snarled. Mai rolled her eyes.

"Good husbands do not fool around with other women, especially when their wives are pregnant!" She growled. Seto stopped and looked down at her.

"What did you say?" He asked. Mai nodded.

"You heard correctly. Tea is pregnant! With your child!" She yelled. Seto recovered from his temporary shock and scoffed.

"She is not. Do not cover up for her and think I will forgive her." He laughed. Mai looked at him and shook her head disgusted.

"Now I see why she wished to kill you. You truly are a beast." She said. Seto growled down at her before grabbing her.

"Listen girl, do not lie to me and cover up for her." He said, his every word dripping with anger. Mai stared up at him, her eyes hard.

"Tea does not lie. She was going to tell you before you decided to humiliate her." Mai breathed. Seto released her.

"I am sure she was going to be certain before she told you. Tea does not like to rush things or act on impulse." She said.

"Then, I am sure that when she kicked me in my groin, she thoroughly thought it through and then decided to act." He sneered. Mai opened her mouth but closed it as Tibalt entered.

"One of the villagers saw her riding towards the forest." He said. Seto nodded and left the room without another word.

"Tibalt," Mai called. The man stopped and turned toward her.

"He really does not believe she is with child, does he?" She asked. Tibalt sighed and nodded.

"Lord Seto does not believe it. He thinks we are trying to protect her." He sighed. Mai scoffed.

"What an ass. No wonder Tea wishes to kill him." She scoffed walking towards the door.

"Make sure he does not harm my Tea." Mai said before leaving the room.

"Forget about Seto. Let us hope no one else has harmed her." Tibalt breathed.

* * *

Tea looked up and sucked in her breath. There was no mistaking it.

She heard the voices and they were coming closer. She closed her eyes and prayed for them to pass without bothering her. However, her hands closed around her knife.

However, her prayers were not answered.

"What's this?" A voice asked, pulling the bush aside that she had been hiding behind. She opened her eyes and found herself staring up at three men.

"Hello, beautiful. What is your name?" One smiled, revealing yellow teeth. Tea quickly got to her feet and back away.

"Stay away from me." She growled. The three men looked at her before laughing.

"She is fiery." The same one smiled.

"She would please the boss." Another one said. The last one chuckled.

"Maybe we should keep her for ourselves." He smiled, looking at her. His bald head shined under the moonlight. Tea felt as though she were about to throw up. She slowly moved backwards to Maybelle.

She grabbed Maybelle and saddled her. However, she was not fast enough. She felt someone grab her around the waist and felt herself pulled from the horse.

"Where are you going?" The one with yellow teeth asked.

"She was trying to escape." The bald headed one said. Tea laughed.

"Aren't you smart?" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You bitch! You dare to mock us?" The yellow teethed one growled and raised his hand. Tea felt his hand collide with her face and tasted the metallic taste of blood as it entered her mouth.

"You will pay for that." She growled.

"Really? What are you gonna do?" He laughed. She growled and raised the knife. Before he could react, she brought it down and watched as it made contact with his arm. He let out a yell and let her go. She turned and saw the other one running towards her. Raising the knife, she brought it down and felt it slice through flesh. The man screamed as the knife penetrated his chest.

She watched in horror as blood poured form his chest and he fell to the ground, dead. She nearly brought up her insides, but she turned and ran towards Maybelle.

She grabbed the horse, but the bald one grabbed her.

"You bitch! You'll pay for that!" He snarled. He raised his hand, but she pushed the knife upwards into his gut. He groaned and pulled away from her, blood pouring down his body. She watched as he crumpled to his feet.

The yellow teethed one turned towards her and growled, running towards her.

She closed her eyes and braced herself. She was going to die here. In a forest, all alone. She knew that this man would rape her for sure.

She wished Seto was here. Almost as if God heard her wish, she heard yelling and opened her eyes.

She felt her breath freeze in her throat as she saw the man sitting on the horse.

"Seto." She breathed. She watched as he got off the horse and charged towards the man. Suddenly, she remembered she was trying to escape.

She looked around, but Maybelle was too far away. Seeing no other choice, she took off, heading deeper into the forest.

"Damn it! Tea!" She heard Seto growl, but she couldn't stop. He would kill her.

She didn't make it very far before she felt something heavy hurl against her back. She didn't know when Seto had begun running, but she felt him as he threw himself on her.

She let out a gasp as she landed in the dirt, her face buried in it. She couldn't breathe, but she didn't move.

It would be better if he thought he had killed her. She felt him raise himself off of her and held her breath.

"Do not even pretend." He growled. She let out a breath. There was no chance for her.

She raised her head from the dirt and saw him standing above her.

"Why are you here?" She asked. He scoffed.

"Must you anger me?" He asked. She laughed.

"You are always angered. I merely add to it." She said. He growled down at her.

"I see you still have the guts to disrespect me and mock me." He snarled. She laughed.

"How is your manhood?" She smiled. He looked down at her, his face becoming red.

"Do not worry. I am sure Kisara will not care either way." She smiled. She saw his face become dark and dangerous at his words.

"Do you have any clue what you are saying?" He asked, his voice trembling with anger. She rolled her eyes.

"Do not put on the act, Seto. Return to the manor. Tell them you found me dead. That way, you will be free of me and you can marry Kisara. I am sure that is what both of you wish." She said. His face was livid with anger.

"I am tired and hungry. When you have returned to the proper state of mind, you may join me." He said, walking away. She scoffed and attempted to stand. However, she felt a sharp pain in her side.

She lowered her eyes and smiled. She had been running with the knife when Seto had hurled himself against her. She had fallen on it.

She kneeled on her knees and looked towards Seto.

"If you expect me to carry you, you are mistaken." He called over his shoulder. She looked down at her bloody fingers and, against her will, began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Seto asked, stopping. He turned towards her as she continued laughing.

"You have gone insane, have you not?" He asked, walking towards her. Tea wanted to stop laughing, but she could not.

Tears rolled down her face as she looked up at Seto. He was looking at her as if she were a mad woman. She smiled. Perhaps she was mad.

But she knew one thing. It was all over. She had lost Seto. What she had said earlier would happen. She would die and Seto would marry Kisara.

She could not stop laughing at the irony of it. She was the one who had killed herself and taken herself out of the story. She had given him up to Kisara on a silver platter. She looked up and saw a worried Seto looking at her.

Her laughter was seriously disturbing him. She chuckled and raised her eyes to look at him.

"Seto, tell Mai she won." Tea smiled. Seto looked down at her, convinced that she was insane.

However, his eyes grew wide as she closed her eyes and began to fall backwards.

"Tea!" He yelled, catching her as she fell. His eyes grew wide as his hands touched something warm and wet on her side. Shakily, he raised his hand and an angry groan escaped his throat as his eyes fell on the knife.

She had fallen on the knife when he hurled himself on her!

"Tea!" He yelled, shaking her. Tea heard him yelling her name, but she was too weak to open her eyes.

"_Seto!" _She called in her mind, hoping her would hear her. However, she was certain he would not.

No doubt he would leave her here and go back to Kisara. However, she felt herself being lifted off the ground and she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Hold on Tea." She felt his warm breath on her face.

He was trying to save her? He cared about her?  


* * *

Sooo, reviews! Tell me what you think! 


	7. Chapter 7

Seto looked down at Tea as she groaned in the bed. The blood had finally stopped pouring from her side and she was finally asleep, although her face was still twisted in pain.

He looked down at her and stroked her head, pulling her hair back. He felt miserable. She had fallen on the knife and the wound had gone too deep. The baby was dead. if Bertha had not been able to remove the baby and stop the bleeding, she would have died also.

Not only did the baby die, but Tea would also have died all because of his stupidity. Tea let out another groan and turned her head.

Even in her sleep, she didn't want to face his direction. He laughed to himself and wiped the sweat on her forehead away.

* * *

_Tea looked at the two figures. Kisara and Seto. _

_She saw Seto grab Kisara and press his lips against her own. _

_"Seto!" Tea yelled, but her voice was gone. She looked up and saw the pair moving away from her._

_"Seto!" She yelled again, running towards them. However, she could not catch them no matter how fast she ran. _

_She saw Kisara look up and smile at her. She leaned forward and kissed Seto, her eyes smiling back at Tea. _

_"Wake up Seto!" Tea yelled, still running towards the pair. She saw Kisara smile and appear in front of her. _

_"Seto is mine." She laughed. Tea shook her head and watched as Kisara pressed her hand against Tea's side. _

_Tea let out a gasp of pain and watched as blood began to pour from her side. She looked up into Kisara's smiling face. _

_"I won. Seto is mine." She chuckled. _

_"No. Seto loves me!" Tea said, tears rolling down her face. Kisara smiled and motioned for Seto to come. _

_"Seto, who do you love?" She asked, smiling at him. Seto grinned at Tea before kissing Kisara. _

_"I love Kisara." He said. Tea shook her head as tears streamed down her face. _

_"No, you don't. You love me." She breathed. He chuckled and reached out towards her. _

_"Goodbye Tea." He chuckled before pushing her backwards._

_"Seto!" Tea screamed as she fell in the dark hole that appeared behind her. As she fell, she saw Seto's and Kisara's smiling faces looking down at her.  
_"Seto!" Seto ran over to Tea as she screamed his name.

"Tea." He said, shaking her gently. She groaned and called his name again. He watched as tears poured down her face before her eyes fluttered open.

She looked up at him, a puzzled and faraway expression on her face.

"Where am I?" She groaned, attempting to sit up. She felt something stab her side and gasped in pain before falling to the bed.

"Lie down. You are still hurt." Seto said, gently pressing her back into the bed.

"The baby?" Tea breathed, looking up at Seto. Seto looked down at her and felt like strangling himself.

He felt so stupid for not believing anyone when they said she was pregnant. As he looked at her, he realized she was not capable of lying to him. Her eyes looked back at him, fragile and innocent.

"The baby is fine." He lied. He didn't want to see her in anymore pain. However, she looked up at him and shook her head.

"Do not lie to me." She whispered. He looked down into her pain filled eyes and turned away.

"I am sorry Tea. But, you lost the baby." He breathed. He turned and saw the tears rolling down her face.

"Tea," He said, reaching out to wipe her tears. However, she shrank back from his hand.

"Do not touch me." She said, turning away.

"Tea," He began again but she shook her head.

"Leave me, Seto. Leave me alone." She said. He heard the hurt in her voice and he could hear the tears. He nodded and stood, leaving the room.

Once he was gone, Tea buried her face in the pillow and sobbed her heart out.

She had lost the baby. Any chance of getting Seto back was gone. Kisara had won.

She had lost Seto to her forever. She sniffed and kept her head buried. She didn't feel like raising it.

* * *

"She has been like that for days." Mai said as she watched Tea head towards her chamber.

"She has not spoken to anyone for days. She has not even looked at Seto since the accident." Mai said, looking at Bertha. Bertha sighed and nodded.

"She is grieving." She said. Mai shook her head.

"I do not understand why she is so sad, though. She can get another child." Mai said, looking at Bertha confused.

"Nay. You do not understand." Bertha said, shaking her head.

"What?" Mai asked, her face puzzled.

"Tea feels as though she failed Seto because she lost the child." Bertha said.

"That was not her fault!" Mai yelled, her face appalled. Bertha nodded.

"I know. But, Tea feels it is. She blames herself and she feels that she has lost Seto to Kisara." She said. Mai growled.

"Ever since that witch has come, everything has been ruined." She growled.

"Witch?" A voice asked. Mai spun around and nodded.

"Aye, Dame Elle. Kisara, that bitch. She ruined Tea and Seto's relationship." Mai scowled. Dame Elle nodded.

"I see that you do not like her either." Dame Elle smiled.

"What made you think that?" Mai asked. Dame Elle chuckled.

"I love Kisara. Especially her witch like face. Let us not forget her talon like claws, which have seized Seto." Mai growled. Dame Elle smiled and nodded.

"Come now. Instead of abusing her, we should act." She smiled.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked.

"How about we drive her out of the manor? I am sure we will all be able to breathe freely when she is gone." Dame Elle said. Mai gasped.

"Can we really?" She asked. Dame Elle nodded.

"Aye. Bring Tea to my chamber. We will all drive that witch out." She said before walking away.

* * *

"Come now Tea. You have not gone for days." Mai said. Tea shook her head and turned away.

"Do not bother, Mai. Let me be." She said. Mai growled and shook her head.

"What is the matter with you?" She yelled. Tea looked up at her and sighed.

"This is not my Tea! My Tea would not accept defeat. Besides, you have not been defeated as yet. You are taking yourself out of the game." Mai growled.

"I failed Mai! I thought i would secure Seto by bearing an heir! But, due to my stupidity, I killed the babe!" Tea screamed, tears pouring down her face. Mai shook her head and hugged Tea.

"So, you will leave him to Kisara? You will have her bear him an heir instead?" Mai asked. Tea sighed and shrugged.

"I do not know." She said. Mai shook her head and stood.

"Good luck Tea." She sighed before leaving the chamber.

* * *

Tea took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She was finally back inside her herbs room. It had been nearly a week since she had last come. She opened her eyes and watched as the sunlight poured into the room.

She had not seen Seto for days.

The last she had heard was that he was seen with Kisara riding into the forest. She growled and crushed an herb as she thought of what they must have done.

How dare he cheat on her so openly!

She picked up another herb and began crushing it. As she crushed it, she felt a feeling of peace and serenity wash over her. She smiled as the aroma of the herbs drifted up to her nostrils.

It truly was soothing.

She heard the door open and turned around.

"Hello, Bertha." She smiled at the woman. Bertha saw the smile and a smile instantly broke out on her face.

"Tea, Seto has returned." She said. Tea felt her smile fade away at once.

"Do not tell him where I am." She said. Bertha opened ehr mouth to protest, but Tea shook her head.

"I do not want to see him right now." She said. Bertha sighed and nodded.

"As you wish." She said as she retreated from the room. Tea growled. He had come back from the forest with Kisara, no doubt.

She turned as the door opened again.

"He is looking for you, Tea." She heard Bertha whisper. Tea shook her head.

"Tell him I am asleep." She said.

"But, Tea, he wants to see you now." Bertha said. Tea shook her head.

"I said to tell him I am asleep." She hissed.

"As you say." She heard Bertha close the door and heard her footsteps scuttling down the hallway.

Tea felt jealousy and anger coursing through her blood. He came back from the forest with another woman and then he had the guts to look for her?

She scowled as she looked down at her plants.

That two-faced devil! She had no wish to see him.

She heard the door open and growled.

"I said I do not wish to see him! Tell him I am asleep!" She yelled. She heard the door close and felt someone grab her mouth.

"To me, it does not seem as if you are asleep." A voice whispered into her ear. Her eyes grew wide and she pulled away.

"What do you want?" She hissed, glaring at him. He smiled and walked towards her.

"Is that how you address your husband?" He asked.

"You are not my husband. You are nothing more than a beast!" She spit.

"It seems you have forgotten our talk that day. Must I remind you?" He asked, glaring down at her. She scoffed and walked towards the window.

"Will you actually kill me this time?" She asked, glancing at him over her shoulder. She saw him freeze as her words hit him full force.

"I did not try to kill you. You fell on the knife. You were stupid enough to run away and endanger yourself. " He said, recovering from the blow.

"And why did I run away?" She asked, spinning around to face him.

"You were terrified. After all, you kicked me in my manhood. Yet, I did not punish you for that." He growled.

"Oh, but you did, Seto. You punished me that day, when you muttered the name of another woman while making love to me." She retorted. She saw his face freeze and realized she had won. She had hit the spot.

"It was a slip of the tongue. I was not in my senses." He scoffed, trying to pull himself from the pit he was being buried in.

"Really? Because I know that when one is not in their senses, they utter whatever it is that occupies their mind the most. It seems as if Kisara has been occupying your mind a lot lately." She smirked. She heard him inhale sharply as he realized he lost.

"Really? Then, if that is true, it seems that I occupy your mind a lot as you muttered my name several times while you were unconscious." He smiled as the tables turned. He watched as her face changed and she opened her mouth to defend herself.

"Come now. Do not lie." He said, cutting her off. He smiled and began walking towards her.

"I know you care about me, Tea." He smiled as he backed her into the corner. She scoffed and looked up at him.

"You are mistaken. I do not care for you." She spit.

"Really?" He asked. Before she could answer, he leaned down and pressed his mouth against her own. He smiled as he felt her gasp and then cling to him. Chuckling, he moved his hand downwards towards her female part.

He raised her gown and slipped his finger in. He felt her shudder and felt the wetness on his hand.

"It seems that your body disagrees." He smiled after they broke apart. She looked up at him and he saw hatred flash in her eyes.

"I hate you, Seto!" She yelled, pushing him away. She gasped and clutched her side.

"Tea!" He yelled as she leaned against the wall. He grabbed her and raised her head towards his.

"You were too violent. You opened your stitches." He said, looking down at the blood that was beginning to soak her dress. He reached down but she drew back.

"Do not touch me!" She yelled, drawing away from him.

"Do not be silly, tea. You are bleeding." He growled. She shook her head and shrank further away.

"Do not touch me with your filthy hands. Go back to Kisara!" She spit. He looked down at her and she saw the anger flaming in his eyes. She knew she had hurt him, but she could not stop herself.

"I know that you wish you were married to her. Not me." She yelled.

"You are not in your senses! Do you even know what you are saying, Tea?" Seto yelled. She scoffed and turned away.

"Do not pretend. I am in my senses and what I speak is the truth." She said. She heard him laugh and saw him nod.

"Very well. If that is what you wish and want, then so be it. I will go to Kisara." He said. Tea felt her heart rip but nodded. She watched as he walked away, leaving her in the chamber.

She clutched her side and sank to her knees before tears seized her.

* * *

"I have lost him." Tea sobbed into Dame Elle's chest.

The elderly woman shook her head and stroked Tea's head.

"Nay, not yet. You have not. He is merely angry and doing it to hurt you." Dame Elle said. Tea shook her head and looked up at the woman.

"I have truly lost him." She said.

"The love potion you had given me, it is gone." Tea said before bowing her head. She heard Dame Elle gasp and then grab her shoulder.

"Say it is not true." She breathed. Tea nodded and felt the tears pouring down her face.

"I cannot find it." She said. Dame Elle sighed and shook her head.

"I am sure Kisara has taken it." She said. Tea looked up at her and the woman nodded.

"Aye, you probably have lost him. If she has given it to him, then you have a very little chance of getting him back." She said. Tea closed her eyes and buried her face in the pillow.

"I have ruined everything. We were doing fine. Even if she had come, if I had not been so foolish and reacted, he would still be at my side." She said. Dame Elle shook her head and raised Tea's face so that she was looking at her.

"Nay, you never know. Perhaps, he did not drink it." She said. Tea scoffed and wiped her tears.

"I would need a miracle." She said.

* * *

Tea watched as Seto smiled at Kisara. She had arrived late to supper and was greeted by the sight of Kisara and Seto, sitting side by side.

She scowled and headed towards another chair, not wanting to face him and taking her seat.

As she looked at Kisara, she realized that she had permanently lost her seat. She scoffed and sat down.

Against her will, she looked up and found Seto staring at her. She let out a growl and saw him lean towards Kisara and whisper something in her ear. She saw how close his lips were to her neck and she saw when the witch chuckled at what he said.

She folded her fists and growled. He dared to flirt in front of her?

Scowling, she looked down at her food.

A shadow fell over her and she spun around to see Seto standing there, a smile on his face.

"Why are you sitting here?" He asked, smiling at her. She scoffed.

"I did not wish to disturb you and Kisara. You both looked so happy in each other's presence." She scoffed. He smiled back at her, a smug grin.

"Ah, yes. She was very happy. In fact, she wants to sit there at my side." He smiled. Tea nodded.

"How wonderful." She said before turning away.

"Remember, you wanted this." Seto whispered in her ear before heading back to Kisara's side.

Tea growled as he settled at her side and whispered something into her ear again, making her laugh.

As she bent her head to drink her soup, the doors burst open and a peasant ran into the great hall.

"Lord Seto, there is a young man outside requesting an audience with the lord of this estate." He said. Tea looked up and saw a bewildered expresion on his face. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Send him in." He said.

Moments later, the man returned with a young man following him.

The young man was tall and well built with black hair tied back in a ponytail. His eyes scanned the room before landing on Seto.

"Are you the lord of this estate?" He asked. Seto nodded.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is," The stranger began but stopped as another voice yelled.

"Duke!" A voice yelled. The stranger turned and his face lit up at once.

"Tea!" He smiled as she ran towards him and threw her ams around him.

"Tea!" He smiled and returend the hug. Tea gigled and buried her face in his chest.

However, before she did so, she saw the expression that crossed Seto's face. One of anger and jealousy.

It seemed as if her miracle had arrived.

* * *

Sooooooooo, reviews! I introduced another guy so that we could see Seto get angry and jealous. =D Hahahahaha. I'll update asap so keep checking!  
-DramaQueen95


	8. Chapter 8

"Who is he?" Seto asked as he, Tea, Tibalt, and the stranger entered the room.

"His name is Duke. He has lived here since I was a child." Tea said, smiling at Duke. Seto loked at Tibalt, who nodded.

"Much has changed since I last left." Duke said, turning towards Tea. She sighed and nodded.

"Yes, much has changed. My father has died." She said. She felt tears coming to her eyes and tried to blink them away. However, against her will, they began to fall.

"Tea, I never should have left." Duke sighed and wrapped his arms around her. She heard Seto suck in a sharp breath, but paid him no mind. Instead, she sniffed and buried her face in Duke's chest.

"If this tear feast is over, I would like to know why you are here." Seto's cold voice interrupted them. Duke let go of Tea and looked up at Seto.

"You are the lord of this estate?" He asked. Seto scoffed and nodded.

"Yes. I am. Lord Gardner has given it to me." He smirked. Duke turned towards Tibalt, who nodded.

"You mean, this man is Tea's husband?" He breathed. Tibalt nodded.

"Tea, is it true?" He asked, grabbing her and looking into her eyes. Tea looked down before nodding.

"Aye, it is true." She mumbled.

"Then, I am afraid it is too late. I will leave." Duke sighed. He turned towards Seto and bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you for our time." He said. He smiled at Tea and wiped a tear as it slid down her cheek.

"Goodbye, Tea." He smiled. He turned and began walking away when he felt something grab him. Seto's eyes grew wide as Tea threw her arms around Duke's waist.

"Do not leave right away. Stay for a few days at least." She pleaded, looking up at him. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Fine. I will. For you." He smiled.

* * *

"Where is Tea?" Seto asked as he approached Tibalt.

"I do not know lord Seto. I last saw her outside in her garden with Duke." He said. That was all it took to make Seto growl and storm away.

"Seto!" A voice called. Seto turned and found himself face to face with Kisara.

She beamed at him and walked towards him.

"Would you like to accompany me to the village?" She asked, her smile lightening up her beautiful face.

"I need to find Tea." Seto said. Kisara looked taken aback before smiling.

"She is in her chamber. Bertha said she was crushing herbs." She said. Seto looked towards the stairs, his mind torn between going up to her chamber and seeing for herself or going to the village with Kisara.

He took one last look at the stairs before taking Kisara's hand.

"Shall we go?" He smiled at her. She chuckled and nodded.

"Are the flowers not beautiful?" Kisara asked as they made their way through the field. Seto looked at the flowers and nodded subconsciously.

He looked ahead and saw the village.

He turned towards Kisara and smiled. She returned the smile and set off towards the village with him, hand in hand.

Seto returned his attention towards the village and he froze.

"What is the matter?" Kisara asked, noticing he had stopped walking. He didn't respond and continued staring ahead. She followed his eyes and gasped.

In front of the village bakery, standing hand in hand, were Tea and Duke. She heard a growl in Seto's throat before he stormed off towards the village.

"Seto!" She called, running to keep up with his huge strides.

* * *

Tea smiled as she looked at Duke.

"It really has changed from when I first remembered it." Duke said, looking at the bakery.

"It has." Tea nodded. The baker smiled and offered them three sweet buns. Tea smiled and accepted the treat.

"You still like those?" Duke asked, looking at her. She chuckled and nodded.

"Of course. It is sweet. I love it with honey." She smiled. He chuckled and broke a piece.

"Do you still have others feed you?" He asked. She looked at him with a are- you- kiding- me look before shaking her head.

"Nay. I eat it myself." She sighed.

"Oh." He said, looking rather disappointed. She noticed his sad face and smiled.

"You can feed me if you wish. Just like old times." She smiled. Duke's face lit up and he offered her the piece he had broken.

She chuckled and ate the piece.

"Your turn." She said, breaking off a piece and offering it to him. He smiled and opened his mouth. However, when she neared his mouth, instead of feeding him it, she ate it. She chuckled as he did a pretend sad face.

"Just like old times." He said, shaking his head. She chuckled and nodded. She looked at his sad face before stroking his cheek.

"Are you sad?" She taunted. He nodded and made his face a bit more sad. She shook her head and sighed.

"Fine." She broke off another piece and put it in his mouth.

"Better?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Realy? What do you want then?" She asked. He turned and smiled at her, an evil glint in his eyes. She gasped and shook her head.

"Duke. Nay. Not that. I was not thinking that day." She giggled. He folded his arms and turned away from her.

"Fine. Then, I will leave." He said. She groaned and then sighed.

"Fine. You win." She said. He turned back towards her and smiled.

"A small one though." She said, He nodded and poked out his cheek. She giggled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

He gasped and held his cheek while she pulled away, giggling.

She looked up, face red, when she felt her heart stop.

"Oh no." She breathed, tensing up. Duke continued laughing, but stopped as he observed her face.

"Tea, what happened?" He asked, looking at her pale face. He followed her gaze and froze.

Standing in front of them was Seto.

Tea shrank back as his angry eyes bore into her fear stricken eyes.

"Seto," She breathed. She looked down and realized her hand was still in Duke's.

She loosened her grip, but felt Duke tighten his. She turned towards him and saw him give her a small shake of his head.

She realized what he meant. Why should she be terrified of Seto? Why should she not spend time with her friends? After all, he had no problem spending time with Kisara.

"Tea," She heard him call. She looked up at him, her fear gone. Instead, determination blazed in her eyes. Heart pumping, she grasped Duke's hand.

"Come here." He growled. She stood her ground. She became aware of villagers stopping to look at what was happening.

However, she was not about to back down.

"Tea." She heard him call again, his tone menacing. She felt Duke loosen his grip and saw him sigh.

"Go." He muttered. She let out a sigh and let go of his hand.

"I wil see you at supper." She said before walking towards Seto.

"What are you doing here?" Seto growled after she had walked towards him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice casual. He growled impatiently.

"Why are you here?" He asked. She looked up at him and scoffed.

"It is still my estate. I am allowed to go wherever I want to go." She retorted.

"Why are you with him?" He asked, gesturing towards Duke. Tea looked at him and shook her head.

"I do not need to answer to you." She replied. She saw his eyes heat up in anger but stood her ground.

Her eyes moved to look behind his back and she smiled.

"I see Kisara. What are you doing here with her?" Tea asked. Seto looked down at her and scoffed.

"What I do is my business." He sneered. She nodded and looked over his shoulder again.

"Very well. She is coming closer. The wife has to leave now. The mistress is here." She smiled at him. She heard him growl but turned away.

"See you back at the manor." She said, turning away and heading towards Duke.

"Tea!" She heard him call, but ignored his cry. Instead, she took Duke's hand in her own and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Tea!" The beast bellowed, but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting away from him. She didn't want him to see her tears.

* * *

"Where is she?" Seto growled as he stormed into the manor.

"I am right here. No need to create a scene." A voice answered. He spun around and snarled down at Tea. She didn't flinch. Instead, she merely yawned.

"You really must control that temper of yours." She said, looking at him. However, he marched over to her and picked her up.

"Set me down at once!" Tea yelled, pounding his back as he threw her over his shoulder.

However, he paid her no mind and marched towards the stairs with her.

"You monster!" Tea screamed as he threw her on the bed. He let out an agry cry before throwing himself on her.

She felt her side almost rip in pain but bit her lips to keep from crying out.

Seto noticed her bleeding lips as she bit them and lifted himself off her.

"What were you doing with him?" He asked, turning his back towards her.

"What I do is my busniess." She replied. He let out an angry growl before spinning around and grasping her.

"Do not give me that bullshit!" He growled, shaking her. She pushed him hands off her and pushed him away.

"What did he do?" He asked, his tone low and dangerous. She looked up at him, confused. However, he launched himself forward, pinning her.

"What did he do?" He repeated the question. When she didn't answer, he raised her dress.

"Did he touch you like this?" He asked, grasping her breasts in his hands. She sucked in a breath to prevent herself from yelling.

"Nay? Perhaps, he did this?" He breathed in her ear. He reached down and sucked on her neck. She closed her eyes and flinched away.

"Nay? Then, he must have done this, right?" He asked. He raised her dress and pushed his finger inside her. She left out a cry of pleasure and pain.

She quickly pulled herself away from him as tears flowed down her face.

"You beast!" She sobbed, pulling her cover over herself. He chuckled down at her.

"Oh, so you do not like it when I do it, now do you?" He asked. She looked up at him, shock in her eyes.

"You must wish that he could do it instead of me. Am I not correct?" He scowled down at her. She looked up at him, shaking her head in disbelief.

He looked down at her before turning away.

"Get out. The sight of you disgusts me." H spit. Shakily, she got to her feet. However, instead of leaving, she walked over to Seto. She spun him around and raised her hand.

SMACK! Seto staggered back as the slap hit his jaw. He tasted the metallic taste of his blood before looking up at her and smiling.

"II take it that is your response to what I just did?" He smiled. She backed away and shook her head, tears rolling down her face.

"You bastard! You dare to accuse me of having an affair when I am married to you?" She screamed, her voice hysterical with rage.

He looked down at her and scoffed.

"There is no need to pretend." He smirked. She looked up at him, anger blazing in her eyes.

"Pretend? You think I am pretending?" She hissed. He scoffed and turned away.

"Then, what did you do with him?" He asked.

"How can you ask me such a filthy question? How can you think something so disgusting?" She screamed. He turned around, anger in his eyes.

"Really? Then, what should I think after seeng my wife in the village, walking hand in hand with some stranger? Then, I not only see her feeding him bread, but then I see her giving him a kiss!" He thundered. She looked up at him before chuckling.

"Really? Does it bother you that much?" She asked. He scoffed and shook his head.

"I do not care what you do. I care about my pride and honor." He said. She scoffed before bursting out in laughter.

"Pride and honor? You? If you cared so much about it, then what is your relationship with Kisara?" She yelled. She saw him freeze and continued.

"Exactly! I should ask you what you do with Kisara! You should not accuse me of anything, especially if your own conscience is tainted!" She yelled. He froze for a few seconds before scoffing.

"What I do with her is my personal business." He finally said. She nodded and walked towards the door.

"Very well. Then, following your example, what I do with Duke is my personal business." She said, opening the door. She heard him growl and saw him spin around.

"So, you admit you are having an affair with him?" He asked. She scoffed and shook her head.

"Nay. I did not admit anything. There is nothing to admit. If you truly know me, you would know the answer to your question." She said.

"Then, I guess that is a yes." He said. She smiled and looked into his eyes.

"If you think so, then perhaps it is a yes. After all, you know should know me well by now." She said.

"You do not know me at all, do you?" She asked sadly. He saw the pain in her eyes before it disappeared as she raised her mask of indifference once again.

"Very well Seto. If you think I am having an affair, then perhaps I should have one so that your assumption may be correct. After all, we both know you always love to be correct." She said before walking off into the hall. She was met in the hall by Tibalt, who took one look at her tear stained face and then turned towards Seto, who was standing in the doorway.

"Tea, what is the matter?" Tibalt asked, looking at her. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing. Seto and I were merely speaking." She said before walking away. Tibalt walked towards the bedroom and looked at Seto.

"What happened?" He asked.

* * *

"Betrothed?" Seto breathed. Tibalt nodded.

"Aye. Duke and Tea were betrothed. Duke's father and Lord Gardner were great friends. They both wished for their children to marry. Duke was sent to live at the manor so that he and Tea would be acquainted. Before long, the grew fond of each other and began to love each other. Everything was well until Duke's father passed away." He said.

"Duke left Featherstone Manor and returned to his own. He sold the manor, however. He wrote to Lord Gardner telling him that he wished to earn his property and wealth instead if inheiritng it. Lord Gardner accepted his decision and agreed to wait. However, Duke never returned. Tea never stopped beliving he would return for her. Then, we got news of Garrett and his men. Unable to wait for him to return, Lord Gardner married Tea to you." Tibalt sighed.

Seto felt anger running throug his veins.

"Why did no one tell me of this?" He demanded. Tibalt sighed and shook his head.

"We could not. Tea had to be married and Lord Gardner knew you would marry her. He knew you would protect his daughter, even if you did not love her." Tibalt said. Seto turned away and let out an angry growl. Tibalt gasped and stared at Seto.

"You love her, do you not?" He breathed. Seto looked at him before scoffing and then laughing.

"Do not be silly. I do not love her. She is my property and I do not like others taking my property or touching it." He said. He cleared his throat and stood.

"Well, thank you for finally telling me this. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to join Kisara at supper." He said. He turned and left, leaving Tibalt in the room staring after him.

"When will you put your pride aside and admit you have fallen in love with Tea?" He sighed.

* * *

Soooooooo, reviews! Even more twists and unexpected stuff! I'll update asap so keep checking!  
-DramaQueen95


	9. Chapter 9

Seto watched as Tea entered the great hall, a smile on her lips.

She turned towards the person next to her. He saw Duke smiling down at her before letting out a growl.

"Is something wrong?" Kisara asked, turning towards him. He cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Of course not." He replied, smiling at her. She nodded and he returned his attention towards Tea. He watched as Duke pulled out the seat for her and watched as she smiled at him. She sat and beckoned for him to sit beside her.

Seto narrowed his eyes and saw her laughing at something Duke had said. He watched as she raised her eyes and turned towards Kisara.

"You look beautiful tonight." He whispered. She beamed at him, her smile lighting her face.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." She breathed, moving her lips closer to his own.

He grasped her hands in his and smiled at her.

Tea looked up and caught sight of Seto and Kisara. He was smiling at her and holding her hand. Tea felt anger bubbling inside her as Kisara giggled and Seto smiled at her.

However, she brushed it aside and returned her attention towards Duke.

"What are we having for supper?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I am not sure." She looked up at the dishes were delivered.

"Roasted fowl?" Duke asked, turning to look at her. She chuckled and nodded.

"I know it is your favorite." She smiled as he looked down at the food. He turned towards her and nodded.

"It is. You have not forgotten a single thing about me, have you?" He asked. She sighed and turned towards him.

"Nay, I have not." She breathed, lowering her face. He reached out and titled her face towards his own.

"I am sorry for causing this." He sighed. He shook his head. It nearly killed him to see the sadness in her eyes.

"You were married to that monster all because of me and my stupidity." He breathed. She shook her head.

"Nay, do not blame yourself. It was fate. Fate played against us." She said, attempting to smile. However, a tear slid down her cheek.

"I am sorry, Tea." Duke sighed. He reached up and wiped her tear. She caught his hand and held it against her cheek.

"Do not be. You did nothing wrong. You just wished to prove yourself." She said. He shook his head.

"Everyone believed I ran." He said. She looked into his eyes and shook her head.

"Not everyone. I waited for you. And I continued to wait for you. I knew you would come back and I was correct." She smiled. He scoffed.

"I came back too late." He said, shaking his head.

"You still came back. That is what is important." She said. She smiled up at him, her tears gone. He looked down at her and returned the smile. Then, he pressed his lips against her forehead.

Seto looked up from flirting with Kisara. He froze as he saw Duke press his lips against Tea's head.

He inhaled sharply.

"What is the matter?" Kisara asked, turning towards him. He shook his head and turned towards her.

"Switch seats with Tea." He said. Her eyes grew wide in confusion.

"What?" She asked, rather confused.

"Switch seats." He repeated. She opened her mouth to protest but closed it at once.

"Right away." She said, getting to her feet. Seto motioned for a peasant to approach him.

"Tell my wife that she is to come to this seat." He said. The man nodded and walked towards Tea.

"Lady Tea, lord Seto wishes for you to sit beside him instead." The man said, looking down at her. Tea looked up and caught Seto's eyes.

He smiled a smug grin, certain that she would listen to him. She scoffed and turned towards the peasant.

"Tell lord Seto that I am perfectly fine where I am. I do not wish to leave my spot." She said. He nodded and bowed before heading towards Seto.

"My Lord, she does not wish to leave her spot." The man reported. Seto felt anger coursing through his veins, but merely nodded.

"You may return to your supper." He said. The peasant nodded and sat down.

Seto looked up and caught Tea's eyes. She glared back at him, her eyes hard and cold. Challenging. Seto scoffed.

She was challenging him, daring him to make her move. She smirked at him before turning towards Duke and smiling. He saw her purposely place her hand in Duke's and grasp his hand.

He turned away and drank his wine.

Then, without another word, he stood and walked towards her.

"Tea," Tea stooped as she heard the voice growl her name.

"Yes?" She asked, turning around. Seto was glaring down at her, fire in his eyes.

"Get up and sit beside me." He said.

"Now." He added after she did not move an inch. She looked up at him, scoffed, and then returned her attention towards Duke.

"Get up now before I personally take you up there." He hissed. She froze and looked up at him.

She knew he would do it and humiliate her.

She smiled at Duke before standing and walking away with Seto.

"Must I always be rough with you?" Seto asked once they sat.

She smiled innocently before turning to face him.

"What do you mean, darling? Were you not the one who wished for this?" She asked sweetly. He growled but she paid him no mind.

"Were you not the one who wished for me to have an affair? Were you not the one who wanted to be with Kisara?" She asked. He didn't answer.

"I did not come because I thought you wanted to spend more time with Kisara. That was what I was doing. Allowing you to have your desire." She said. She felt tears threatening to flow, but swallowed, forcing them back into their prison behind her stony eyes.

This was the only way she could express her hurt. Hurting him was the only way he would understand how she felt.

He looked down at her and scoffed.

"I take it that Duke is the goldsmith's son then?" He smiled. She chuckled and turned to look at him.

"Goldsmith? Nay, his father was a blacksmith." She said. He looked down at her and then he chuckled.

"Really? Because, if I remember correctly, you said that you would go to the goldsmith's son if i ever went with another woman." He said. Tea felt her breath freeze.

He actually remembered that?

However, she shrugged it aside.

"I made a mistake. I meant the blacksmith's son." She said. Seto nodded.

"So Duke is the blacksmith's son, is he not?" He asked. She nodded.

"Aye, he is." She said.

"I guess then that he must have been the youth you spoke of earlier." He said. Again, she nodded.

"Aye, it was Duke." She said.

"However, you forgot to mention one small detail." He said. She turned to look at him.

"Really? What?" She asked. He stared down at her.

"That you were betrothed to the blacksmith's son." He answered.

"What?" Tea breathed. He nodded.

"You were betrothed to him, were you not?" He asked. She turned away and nodded.

"Aye, I was." She replied. He growled.

"And you chose not to share such an important detail with me?" He asked. She closed her eyes and then opened them.

"That is a lie." She finally said. He scoffed and looked at her.

"Really? Then tell me when you were going to share that information with me." He smiled a bitter smile. She turned to face him, her eyes angry.

"I asked you about your past but you never told me about Kisara." She said. He scoffed.

"It was my personal business. It had nothing to do with you." He replied. She chuckled and turned towards him.

"Aye, your personal business. I told you that I had a past, yet you did not believe me. Nay, you were not interested in anything I had to say." She said. He didn't answer.

"I would have told you about Duke. You only needed to show a little interest in what I was saying. You merely needed to ask." She said.

"Yet, you did not. You did not care about me at all. So, I chose not to tell you." She breathed.

"Now, following your words, it was my personal business. It had nothing to do with you. It occurred before I was married to you and ended before I was married to you. It was my past, which you had no interest in." She said. She turned away and picked up her wine.

"Now, you will simply have to deal with the consequences of your decision." She said. She saw his eyes grow wide and raised her goblet.

"Cheers." She smiled. She drank the wine and set the goblet down.

Then, without warning, Seto reached over and planted his lips against her own. She heard everything quiet down and was aware that everyone in the room was staring at them.

When they broke apart, he was staring at her with angry eyes.

"You are my property now. I will not allow anyone else to touch or have fun with something that belongs to me. I will be the one to break you and I will be the one who decides when to throw you away. You cannot throw me away." He snarled, grabbing her wrists. She looked up at him, horror in her eyes. However, it was replaced by anger and hatred.

"You do not control my life. You do not own me." She breathed. She pulled her wrists from his grasp and stood.

"Good night." She said before walking away. Seto stared at her as she walked away.

Her eyes flashed in his head, permanently etched into his mind.

Her look was angry and full of hatred, both emotions directed towards him.

It was the same look she had given him the first time they met.

When she had considered him to be a messenger of Lucifer.

When she had hated him more than anything in the universe.

* * *

Kisara let out an angry growl as she sat on her bed.

She had stolen that silly love potion and had tricked Seto into drinking it, yet he still cared about Tea!

She let out an angry and impatient sigh.

She wanted Seto for herself. Nay, she had not always.

When she had seen him that week he had stayed at her manor, she had fallen in love with him once again.

She wished he would not have to leave, yet he had to. After he had left her, she was unable to sleep. She spent restless nights thinking about him, wishing she had married him.

One day, unable to handle it any longer, she decided to find him and make him her own once and for all.

When she had arrived, she was told that he was married to the daughter of the former lord of the estate.

Enraged, she wanted to kill the woman who had claimed Seto. Yet, when she had seen him and hugged him that day, all her anger had vanished.

However, it returned when she saw the woman he had married.

Her silky brown hair. Her beautiful blue eyes. Her creamy white skin. Her perfect face structure. All in all, she was beautiful, stunning.

For the first time in her life, Kisara felt as though her beauty was being challenged. And she had lost.

For the first time, she felt jealousy towards another woman.

She had become even more jealous when she had seen the way Seto looked at the witch.

How it made her blood boil to see him smile at her!

Since that day, she had made it her mission to steal Seto from Tea.

However, even with the aid of a love potion, Seto was far from her reach. Tea's hands were still wrapped around him.

She let out an angry growl and stood.

If she could not win against Tea, the answer was simple.

If there was no way to win against the competition, then the only way to win was to get rid of the competition...

* * *

"It is indeed wonderful to have you back." Tea smiled as she and Duke strolled along the beach. He chuckled and turned towards her.

"It is wonderful to be back." He replied. She blushed and turned away.

"Tea," He began, holding her elbow and stopping her.

"What is it?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Seto," He began but stopped as her eyes grew wide.

"Is he treating you properly?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Aye. Of course. He treats me as one should treat a wife." She smiled.

"Would you like to swim?" She asked, turning away from him.

"Nay, the water is cold." He replied. She nodded and began to walk away when he grabbed her again.

"Tea, be honest. Does he treat you properly?" He asked again. She closed her eyes before turning back to him with a smile on her face.

"I told you already, Duke. He treats me as one should treat his wife." She said.

"It is my job to bear him heirs and care for him. In turn, he protects me and manages the estate." She said.

"But, Tea, I do not see him looking at you with any kind of love or affections." Duke said. Tea turned and shook her head.

"I am his wife. He does not have to express his affections towards me openly." She said.

"Does he ever express them?" Duke asked. She didn't respond.

The wind howled and the waves crashed again the sand.

She looked up and watched as the sky suddenly became dark and the sea became vicious.

It reminded her of Seto and his anger. Instantly, she turned and smiled at Duke.

"Aye, he does." She said.

"Really?" Duke asked, raising his eyebrow. She nodded and continued walking.

"Did I mention that tonight I wish to throw you a ball to celebrate your return?" She smiled.

"There is no need. It is fine." Duke said, shaking his head.

"Nay, I want to." She said. He chuckled.

"Really? Well then, I want you to answer my question honestly." He said, his face becoming serious.

"Tell me the truth Tea." He said. She didn't respond. Instead, she turned with her back facing him. She closed her eyes and felt a droplet of water hit her. She opened her eyes and raised her head to the sky as it began to pour. Tears fell from the sky, as if the sky felt the agony and hurt that was tearing her heart apart.

"The weather is growing bad. We should return to the manor." Tea said, looking at him and walking past him.

However, his hand reached out and closed around her wrist.

"Nay, we will not leave here until you answer me." He said, his voice low.

"Duke, we will get sick." She said.

"To hell with getting sick!" He growled, pulling her backwards. She spun into him, her head landing against his chest.

"What are you doing, Duke?" She asked, trying to pull away. However, he held her strong and raised her face to his own.

"Tea, tell me the truth." He growled. She looked up at him and felt fear gnawing at her. She had seen Duke angry once before.

It was during a trip to the his father's estate.

They had been stopped by thieves. Duke had allowed them to take whatever they wanted, as long as they did not hurt anyone.

They took everything. However, one of the men had tried to take her too.

After telling them they could not have her, Duke's patience snapped and he attacked the man who had grabbed Tea.

She had watched as he bloodied the man's face, almost killing him. But, he had stopped in time. She had watched as he backed away, horrified at what he had done.

Now, that look was directed at her.

"Tell me." He growled. She shrank away, fear in her eyes. Her gentle friend was gone.

However, she watched as his face changed and his anger disappeared.

"Tea," He said, letting go of her wrists. He reached out to comfort her, but she shrank back. He watched as she shivered from fear and coldness.

"I am sorry. I was trying to protect you from him. But, it seems I am the monster." He said. He looked down at her before turning away.

"We should go." He said, walking away. Tea watched as he walked away and got to her feet.

"Duke," She cried. He stopped as she threw her arms around him, sobbing into his back. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am here." He breathed, stroking her head. She sniffed and buried her face in his chest.

"You do not need to tell me if you do not want to." He said after they broke apart. She shook her head and looked up at him.

"No, I will tell you." She said. She turned and shook her head.

"He treats me horribly. He is always cold to me and rude." She said.

"Ever since Kisara has come, he has changed. He is always with her." She said.

"She is his mistress, is she not?" Duke asked. Tea turned around and shrugged.

"I do not know, but I am sure she is." She said. Duke sighed and shook his head.

"Just as I though. He is a beast. He only cares about your property." He said.

Tea shook her head.

"Nay, there was a time before. Seto was kind to me, gentle and loving." She whispered.

"We had tender and affectionate moments. There were moments where he expressed his feelings for me, even if he did not say it." She said. She saw Duke move to stand behind her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Kisara came and ruined our newly found happiness." She breathed. Tears rolled down her cheek and she turned to face Duke.

"But, it is fine." She said, smiling. He looked down at her and wiped her tears.

"You are fine with another woman taking Seto away?" He asked. She froze and looked up at him.

"Aye. I do not care." She said, indifference filling her voice.

"As it is, I have no chance of getting him back." She breathed.

"Why?" Duke asked. She looked up at him, tears rolling down her face.

"She has given him a love potion. He is hers now." She said. She turned away and began walking towards the cliff.

"We should return now." She said. However, Duke did not move.

"Duke, come." She called, turning to face him. However, he shook his head.

"I love you, Tea. Since we were young." He said. She froze before turning away.

"I love you too Duke." She breathed. He ran over towards her and grabbed her face in his hands.

"Then, run away with me! Seto will not care if you leave. He has Kisara, your manor, everything! I do not care for wealth or anything else. As long as I have you, I am happy." He smiled. Tea looked up at him, a bewildered look in her eyes.

"What?" Was all she managed to squeak. Duke smiled down at her before pressing his lips against her own. She felt her heart skip a beat and found herself clinging to him. She knew she was married, yet she wanted Duke. She was in love with Duke!He smiled down at her after they broke apart.

"What do you think?" He asked. She looked up at him, unsure what to say.

"Elope with me, Tea!" He smiled.  


* * *

Soooo, reviews! Tell me what you think! I know a lot happened and I promise to update asap. If i am unable to update often, it's because of high school and my homework. But, don't stop reading! i promise to finish this story and my other ones, no matter how long it takes me to do so!  
-DramaQueen95


	10. Chapter 10

Quick note: I want to say thanks to buchielle, for reminding readers that this story is based off of Rosehaven by Catherine Coulter.

* * *

"What?" was all Tea managed to say before lightening flashed. She turned and a look of fright crossed her face.

She instantly remembered Seto and his anger. Turning towards Duke, she shook her head.

"Nay, I cannot." She said, shaking her head.

"What? But, why?" Duke asked. Rain continued to pour from the sky, wetting her face and soaking her gown.

"I am married." She said as thunder roared.

"But, he has Kisara." Duke protested.

"Nay, I am his wife. No matter what happens, that will not change." She said. She looked up at Duke's sad face and closed her eyes.

"I really wished you were the one I married." She said, opening her eyes. Tears rolled down her face, mixing with the rain water as it fell.

"I wish it were so also." Duke sighed.

"We should return to the manor. They are probably looking for us." Duke said. She nodded and started towards the manor.

"We have a feast to attend when we return." She smiled, her previous sadness gone.

Duke smiled and nodded.

"I look forward to it." He smiled.

* * *

"Where is she?" An angry voice growled.

Tea looked up as the door of her chamber burst open. An angry Seto stormed into her room.

"Ah, hello Se-," She began before he grabbed her arm.

"Where were you?" He snarled, looking down at her with angry eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"I said: Where were you?" He repeated. She looked up and scoffed.

"It does not concern you." She said, pulling her arm from his grasp. He let out an angry cry and pulled her towards him and spun her around.

"Do not anger me." He said quietly as he looked into her eyes. She smirked up at him.

"Are you not always angry?" She asked. He let out and growl and roughly pulled her.

"Answer me!" He thundered, his voice competing with the roaring of the thunder.

"I was out." She said.

"Out?" He repeated. She turned and nodded.

"Aye. I was out. With Duke." She swallowed a smile as his face became red.

"With Duke?" He asked. She nodded.

"In this weather?" He breathed. She nodded.

She turned and walked towards her vanity dresser. She picked up her brush and began to brush her hair.

"You really should get dressed." She said, looking at him through the mirror.

"Why?" He asked. She turned and smiled.

"For the feast tonight." She said. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Feast?" He asked. She nodded.

"Aye. Feast. There is to be a feast to celebrate Duke's return." She smiled.

"With whose permission did you organize that?" He asked. She turned and smiled at him.

"With my own." She said.

"You may be the lord of this estate, but do not forget. It belonged to my father and I have lived here longer than you have. The people are loyal to me. They listen to me. As it is now, many are upset at you and your public displays of affection towards your mistress. I doubt they would listen to a lord with a mistress in the same house as his own wife." She said.

She watched his eyes grow wide before turning away. She smiled to herself and returned to brushing her hair.

"Very well." He growled.

"I will see you at supper." He said. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Be sure to bring your mistress." Tea said as he began to leave her stood and walked towards him.

"Be sure to give her a beautiful gown to wear." She scoffed before closing the door.

"Tea," She heard him hiss but paid him not attention. Instead, she walked back towards her vanity and sat, brushing her hair.

A single tear plopped down onto the marble surface before sliding onto the ground.

* * *

"What a wonderful feast." Duke smiled at Tea s they watched the jester. He was spending most of his time in front of Seto and Kisara, no doubt admiring her beauty.

He turned and smiled at her. She giggled and turned towards Seto, who smiled back at her.

"And now, a song for the beautiful Lady Kisara:" The jester smiled.

_Lady Kisara is a daisy._  
_Her beauty is known for driving men crazy. _  
_The length of her hair, _  
_Why, no one could compare. _  
_The fairness of her face_  
_Makes her the winner of the beauty race. _

Tea saw her smile and saw the peasants glaring at her. However, the other lords invited to the feast simply smiled at her, enchanted by her beauty.

"Are you ready to enter?" Duke asked, looking down at Tea. She smiled and nodded.

"It is time." She said. She took a deep breath and entered the great hall.

At once, the chattering and merrymaking stopped. She became aware of all eyes on her, everyone in the room examining her as she entered.

She saw Seto look up and saw his eyes grow wide as he caught sight of her. She relished the effect her outfit had on him, but didn't show it.

Instead, she merely smiled and, looping her arm through Duke's, walked towards her seat.

"Thank you all for attending this feast." She stood and smiled at the people in the room.

"I am glad that you can all join me to celebrate the return of one of my dearest and most beloved friends." She said. Her eyes flickered to Seto's face, which was red with jealousy. He was obviously angry that she chose to enter with Duke and sit beside him.

"A friend who is as dear to me as life itself." She paused and saw smiles cross the faces of her peasants.

"I would like for everyone to meet my darling friend, Duke." She smiled and pulled him towards him. He looked back at the crowd and heard whispering.

"-Duke. Yes, the same one.""Aye, the same one." "Wealthy?" Fragments of conversations drifted back to Tea. Duke cleared his throat and the talking stopped at once.

"Thank you all for coming. I am glad to see so many people and I know many of you." He looked into the crowd and smiled at many people.

"I hope many of you enjoy yourselves and enjoy the feast. And now, without further ado, the lord of this estate." He smiled and turned towards Seto. He stood and looked back at the people.

"Thank you all for attending this feast. Please be sure to enjoy yourselves. Thank you." He sat down. Muttering filled the room but died immediately. Everyone noticed the difference in Duke's aura and Seto's.

"Why did you do that?" Duke asked as he sat down. Tea giggled and shrugged.

"Do you not remember when you made me sing a few years ago at one of father's feasts?" She asked. He shook his head, an unsure look on his face.

"Nay." He said. She scoffed.

"I had just learned _Merry It Is_ and wanted to sing it to Father. However, you convinced him to make me sing it at his feast. I was so pink at the end of it." She said.

"Ah, I remember now." He chuckled.

"You were pink indeed." He smiled. She let out a pretend angry look and punched his arm slightly. He chuckled and smiled at her.

"Ah, what a beautiful rose." A voice said. Tea turned and saw the jester. He smiled at her.

"The next song is dedicated to Lady Tea." He smiled.

_There is a maiden, so radiant and fair  
About whom even the angels care.  
A beautiful and fragrant rose,  
The maiden wearing the midnight clothes.  
Whose beauty shines like the morning sun's rays.  
Under whose gaze warmth always stays.  
Whose beauty bedazzles and charms  
And whose voice can soothe the storms.  
The rare and beautiful maiden in front of me,  
How he must be lucky that she is his to be._

He smiled at Tea and Duke. Tea gasped and looked up as Seto's eyes grew wide.

"Nay, you are mistaken. He is not my husband." She said, pointing to Duke. The jester smiled.

"Then, your betrothed is very lucky indeed." He smiled at Duke.

"Nay, he is not my betrothed. My husband is," Suddenly, she stopped. She looked up and saw Seto staring at her. Part of her wanted to say Seto was her husband, but it died the instant she saw the smug grin on Kisara's face. However, her choice was quickly taken away.

"I am her husband." Seto's voice said. The court jester turned and gasped.

"Forgive me, your lord. I was under the impression that the pretty woman at your side was your wife." He bowed. Kisara felt her heart stop. Pretty?

She had been called beautiful earlier. However, not that Tea was in the room, she was reduced to pretty?

She felt venom ganwing at her heart. How dare that wench try to steal her title! She was the only beautiful one in the room! No other woman could compare to her beauty.

"You are forgiven." She heard Seto say. She saw him sit and sat beside him.

"Do not be angry at his words. He is a silly man." She said, turning to face Seto. He scoffed and nodded.

"Of course he is. How can you be my wife?" He asked. He didn't see the impact his words had on her, however. He picked up his goblet and drank.

Kisara felt as if she had been struck in the head. She looked up and caught sight of Tea as she smiled at Duke.

She felt jealousy slap her as she looked at her. She hated her with a passion. Never before had another woman been called even more beautiful than her. Never before had she ever been the second most beautiful in a room.

She let out a hiss as she saw the young lords admiring Tea, despite the fact that she was married. All the attention that had previously been focused on Kisara was now on Tea. She turned to Seto, whose eyes were watching Tea as she smiled at Duke and held his hand in her own.

"Would you like to dance?" Kisara asked. She was losing him. She had to seize him again. She smiled at him as he looked up, the smile that had always bedazzled him. The smile he had never been able to refuse before.

"Nay." He said, not even looking at her. She felt her smile shatter beneath the surface. He had not even looked at her yet he rejected her so coldly. She felt her coolness beginning to fade.

She was losing. Losing to Tea! A woman who did not care about her appearance. She scoffed and turned towards Seto again. She was not going to give up so easily.

"Please?" She said. He didn't answer.

"Come now Seto. Everyone else is dancing. Can we not just dance one dance?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Nay, I do not dance." He said.

"Please?" She asked again.

"I said I do not dance!" He yelled, spinning around to face her. She shrank under his gaze. Seto had never yelled at her before. No one had ever yelled at her didn't answer. Instead, she turned away as the tears came to her eyes. However, he paid her no mind.

Tea smiled at Duke as showed her the figure he had made with his napkin.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, looking up at her. She gasped, unsure what to say.

"Of course." She finally said. She smiled and he took her hand, leading her to the dace floor.

Seto watched in anger as Tea smiled at Duke. Apparently, he had made an animal from his napkin. He scoffed. What foolishness.

However, his mind was still thinking about what the jester had said earlier.

_"Then your betrothed is very lucky indeed."_ Her betrothed was indeed very lucky. He was spending more time with her than her husband was. Seto gnashed his teeth together as he thought about it.

No doubt everyone in the room thought Duke and Tea were perfect for each other. The other lords and ladies seemed very happy when the jester had said that. Even the peasants had smiled.

Tea herself looked as if she didn't want to admit it was a lie.

His eyes grew wide as he saw the pair head towards the dance floor. He turned towards Kisara and smiled.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. He didn't wait for her answer. Instead, he pulled her to her feet and raced over to the dance floor.

Tea smiled as Duke twirled her. The beat sped up and everyone began to switch partners. She laughed as she spun into the arms of several partners.

She was in the arms of dukes, counts, marquesses. Many different lords. She smiled as she ended up in the arms of Tibalt.

"My oh my. I have not danced with you since you were 9 years old, Tea." He smiled. She giggled and nodded.

"You taught me to dance." She said as they swung along to the music. He chuckled and let go of her. She chuckled as she swung into the arms of her next partner.

However, her face changed as she looked up.

"Seto." She breathed. He glared down at her before wrapping his arms around her.

"I see you were very excited when the jester mistook Duke for your husband." He said suddenly. She paused briefly and looked up at him. His eyes were cold and emotionless.

She scoffed and shook her head.

"Nay, I was going to correct him before you did." She said.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded and smiled.

"Aye. But, it did not seem as if you wished to correct him when he said you and Kisara were married." She said, looking up at him. His eyes changed and she saw surprise flicker in them before he scoffed.

"Nay, I corrected him. It would look terrible if my mistress was called my wife." He said. Tea felt her breath freeze in her throat. However, he paid her no mind. She looked up and saw Duke dancing close to them.

"Aye, you are right. I would hate for my lover to be mistaken for my husband." She said. She saw the anger and shock cross his face before she twirled into the arms of Duke.

She looked over his shoulder and smiled at Seto. Seeing his angry face, she chuckled and rested her head on Duke's shoulder.

Kisara let out an angry growl as she watched Seto and Tea dance. How dare she dance with him!

She looked around and her eyes fell on Tea's glass. Smiling to herself, she walked over to it. While speaking to one of the young lords, she quickly dropped something in Tea's glass.

She smiled as the lord escorted her to the dance floor.

Shortly afterward, the dance ended and they all headed back to the table. Kisara watched as Tea raised the glass and drank her wine.

She bit back a smile. Now, Seto was going to be her own for sure.

* * *

Tea looked up and smiled.

The room was beginning to spin. She turned towards Duke and shook him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The room. It keeps spinning. Make it stop." Tea said. Duke looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked.

"The room. It keeps spinning. It will not stay still." She said. She stood and wobbled before plopping down into the seat.

"Tea, are you fine?" Duke asked. She chuckled and nodded. She turned towards him and directed her attention towards him.

"Where is Seto?" She asked. He looked over her shoulder.

"He is sitting." He said.

"With that witch?" She growled. Duke nodded.

"Aye, he is. He is laughing with her and smiling." He said. She let out a hiss.

"Fine. Then, we will show him we can laugh also." She said to a confused Duke.

"What are you," He began before she cut him off with laughter.

"Duke, you are so funny." She chuckled. He looked at her confused.

"Are you well, Tea?" He asked. She nodded and brushed his concern aside.

"Is he looking?" She asked. Duke looked up and nodded.

"Aye, he glanced over here." He said.

"Is he still looking?" She asked. He nodded. She smiled and reached out, taking Duke's hand in her palm and pressing it against her face.

"What is he doing now?" She asked. Duke looked up and then at her.

"His face is red from anger." He said. She chuckled.

"Perfect. Then, this will make his blood boil for sure." She smirked.

"Tea, what are you," Duke began before her lips silenced him.

She smiled against his lips.

"Is he looking?" She muttered. Duke nodded. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him closer.

When they broke apart, she was smiling. Duke looked up and became aware that everyone was staring at them, including a murderer Seto.

Seto looked up. Tea was laughing at something Duke had said. He scoffed and was about to turn away when she grabbed his hand and pressed it against her cheek.

He let out a growl but sat in his seat. He was aware that several people were looking at them.

He tried to pretend not to care. After all, he was with Kisara. However, he nearly exploded form anger when she pressed her lips against Duke's. Seto watched as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. He let out an angry growl, ready to kill.

He did not even notice Kisara staring at him. His attention was directed towards Tea.

He hid his embarrassment as everyone else in the room witnessed their kiss. However, it returned and slapped him in the face with her next words.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" He heard her call. Everyone stopped and directed their attention towards her.

"Thank you. I would like to thank you all for coming." She stopped and hiccuped. Seto noticed she was swaying slightly. She was unable to stand still.

"I want to thank you all." She repeated herself and hiccuped again.

"Yes, thanking you all. Now, time for some exciting news." She smiled and turned towards Duke.

"Duke and I are planning on eloping and getting married!" She yelled. Seto felt his blood run cold and felt it leave his face.

What nonsense was she blabbering? He heard the muttering and saw her smiling like an idiot.

Duke looked up at her, unable to move. What was she saying?

He saw her sway slightly to the side and then heard her hiccup. She turned and smiled at him.

He looked up and caught Seto's murderous eyes. Turning towards Tea, he shook his head.

"Are you insane?" He asked. She smirked and shook her head.

"No, you silly boy. I am not." She chuckled.

"Is that a bird?" She smiled, pointing to thin air. She chuckled and reached up to grab it. Her hand closed around thin air. He watched as her face fell.

"You bad birdy. I will get you." She giggled and reached up again.

"Tea, what are you," Duke stopped and his eyes fell on her cup. He picked it up and sniffed it. He looked into it and gasped.

Someone had added a more powerful wine to it. Tea was drunk! Tea was drunk?

He turned and looked up at her as she smiled and waved at him.

"Tea, are you drunk?" He asked. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Of course not, you silly birdy." She giggled. However, she lunged forward and collapsed into his arms.

"I will take that as a yes." He muttered.

Seto watched as Tea smiled and swatted at something in the air. She turned and giggled at Duke. He saw Duke raise her goblet and smell it. He gasped. She was drunk!

He stood and started walking towards them when she suddenly collapsed.

"Tea!" He yelled. He ran towards her as all eyes turned towards him.

"She is drunk." Duke said as he reached them.

"I know." Seto scoffed. He raised her arms and took Tea. He was aware that Duke did not want to let her go. However, he pried her out of his arms and walked towards the stairs with her.

"Explain to everyone what happened. I will take her to her chamber. She needs rest." He said. Duke nodded and turned towards the crowd as Seto left the great hall. Kisara watched in anger as he carried Tea to her chamber.

* * *

Seto looked down at Tea as she slept soundly in the bed. Her soft breathing filled the chamber, bouncing off of the wall.

He raised his hand and pushed some of her hair out of her face. She let out a soft moan and grasped his hand. He looked down at her, unsure what to do. However, she released it.

He smiled down at her as she turned on her side and hugged herself. He saw her shiver and pulled the cover over her.

She let out a soft breath and lay on her back.

Without realizing what he was doing, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to her forehead. She groaned and he chuckled to himself.

She looked so sweet and innocent while she slept. No one would ever guess she had such a fierce temper and personality. He stood and walked over to the door when she gasped his name.

"Seto." He heard her groan and froze. He turned slowly to face her. Her eyes were closed and a look of pain was on her face. She was asleep, dreaming about him.

"Seto." She moaned it again. He strode over to her bed and sat on the corner.

"I am here." He whispered.

"Do not leave me. Seto, I love you." She groaned. His eyes grew wide and he saw a tear slip down her cheek. She was crying in her sleep.

"Do not leave me for Kisara. I love you, Seto." She said again. He reached down and wiped her tear. She groaned and turned, taking hold of his hand. He sighed and pulled her head towards him.

Leaning down, he gently pressed his lips against her own. He felt her stir, but she remained asleep.

"Seto." He heard her mumble again.

"I am here." He whispered.

* * *

Soooo, reviews! Tell me what you think! I know. She was going to get drunk sooner or later. And he was going to find out sooner or later about the eloping thingie. So, why not from her when she's drunk? Lolzz. I will try to update it asap, but with school, it might be hard. But i promise to finish it! so keep checking! and i won't update once evry month. I'll try to update at least every week! so keep checking! Thanks!  
-DramaQueen95


	11. Chapter 11

Quick note: I know many people think Kisara is my own character, but she isn't. She is actually Kisara from the series, the girl who Priest Seto was in love with. She died and her spirit was sealed in a stone tablet as the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Priest Seto loved her, which is why Seto Kaiba has such an obsession with that card.

* * *

Tea let out a groan before opening her eyes. Sunshine poured into the room, illuminating it. She looked around.

How did she end up in her chamber? She groaned as her head began to pound.

She tried to remember the events that had occurred from the night before. She remembered going to supper with Duke and then sitting with him. Her mind raced as she remembered Seto and Kisara flirting at the dining table. She remembered drinking the wine and then dancing with Duke. She vaguely remembered what had happened after she had danced with Seto. However, she felt as if she had done something terrible.

What was it? She gasped as she remembered what had happened.

She had told everyone that she was planning to elope with Duke! Her eyes grew wide and she buried her face in her hands, shaking her head. It couldn't be!

"Damn it! No!" She groaned.

She looked up as the door opened.

"I see you are awake."A voice said. Tea looked up as Mai entered the chamber.

"Mai." Tea breathed. She smiled and walked towards her.

"You had a lot of fun last night. Especially when you made your news breaking announcement." She smiled. Tea's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, dear god. Please tell me that I did not say what I think I did." She groaned. Mai sighed and nodded.

"Aye, you did Tea. You told everyone that you were planning on eloping with Duke." She said. Tea let out an exasperated groan.

"I am such a fool!" She moaned. Suddenly, her head shot up.

"What did Seto say?" She breathed.

"He did not say anything. He left Duke to say it was all a lie." She said. Tea felt her heart sink. Even if he was angry, she had hoped he would at least show it and forbid it. Nay, he did not care.

"He must have left with Kisara then and ignored the entire thing?" She said, nonchalantly. Mai shook her head and Tea looked up.

"He did not?" She asked, holding her breath. She could scarce believe it.

"Nay. He carried you up to your chamber and did not leave your side all night. No one saw him leave your chamber after entering it." She said. Tea's eyes grew wide.

"He stayed with me all night?" She breathed. Mai nodded.

"Aye, he did. He did not leave until this morning." She said. Tea could not help but feel like crying. He did care about her. He had passed up a night with Kisara just so that he could remain at her side, even though she was asleep. Her face changed.

She had been asleep when he was with her.

"Oh, dear god." She groaned. Mai looked over at her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, her voice worried. Tea nodded.

"Aye, something is wrong." She said.

"I call his name while I sleep. I am sure I called out for him last night." She said.

"But, that is not a problem." Mai said. Tea sighed.

"But, I do not want him to know that I still care for him." She said.

"What? You still care for him, despite all that he has done?" Mai asked. Tea nodded.

"Aye, I do. He is my husband and I love him." She said.

"And what of Duke?" Mai asked. Tea sighed.

"I do not know. I love him also, but that was in the past. My heart belongs to Seto now, and only him." She said.

"What about the elopement with Duke?" Mai asked. Tea sighed and shook her head.

"I can not. I can not do that to Seto. I love him too much. I want to be with him and only him forever. He is the one I love. I will tell Duke that I can not elope with him." She said.

"Until last night, I was thinking about eloping with Duke. I will explain to him why I can not stay with him. He will understand. I know Duke and I trust him." She said. Mai nodded.

"Then, do not elope with Duke. Tell him the truth. Tell him that you love Seto. It is wonderful. However, what will you do about that pain in the ass known as Kisara?" She asked. Tea smiled.

"I will get rid of it also. Trust me. Now, I must find Duke and tell him." She said.

* * *

Seto let out a yawn and walked towards Tea's chamber. He was feeling apprehensive about seeing her.

He wanted to tell her that he loved her, that he was hers and hers only.

After hearing her call his name last night, he had realized that she truly loved him. She harbored no feelings for Duke whatsoever.

He smiled a genuine smile and walked up the stairs.

"You seem very happy, Seto." He heard a voice call. He turned and saw Kisara smiling at him. He felt regret gnawing at him.

How he had wished it was Tea instead of her.

"Aye, I am." He said. She nodded.

"That is wonderful. Would you like to accompany me to the village?" She asked.

"Nay, I am going to see Tea." He said. Kisara felt anger run through her veins and her smile shattered underneath, although it remained intact on her face.

"Tea. Ah, that is wonderful. I am sure she must feel sick after last night." She said. Seto nodded.

"Aye, she fainted due to drunkenness." He said. Kisara nodded.

"I am sure she is excited about her elopement with Duke." She said. She watched as Seto's face changed.

"What?" He growled. She pretended to become scared and shrank back.

"I am sorry if I offended you. However, I learned that one always speaks the truth either in sleep or when one is drunk." She said. She smiled inwardly as she watched doubt cross Seto's face.

"I saw Mai going into her chamber. No doubt she is helping her elope with Duke. Mai is very sneaky and sly. She is one of the peasants who speak ill of you. Of course, I never told you before because she is a close friend of Tea. However, I feel she is the one who has poisoned Tea's mind." Kisara said. She watched as her lie was swallowed and the result of even more anger and doubt appeared on his face.

"I will speak to you later. Goodbye Seto." She said. Seto let out a growl and ran towards Tea's chamber.

He raised his hand to pound on the door, but stopped as he heard voices speaking. Fragments of the conversation drifted back to his ears.

"I call his name while I sleep. I am sure I called out for him last night." He heard Tea say.

"-that is- a problem." He heard Mai say. He ground his teeth together. No doubt Tea was talking about him. Yet, Mai was trying to change her mind. He had found the one who was influencing continued to listen.

"But, I- want him to know that I still care for him." He heard Tea say.

"What? You still care for him, despite all he has done?" He heard Mai ask. He growled. How he wanted to kill her.

"Aye, I do. He is my husband and I love him." Tea answered.

"And what of Duke?" He heard Mai ask.

"I do not know. I love him also-" He heard Tea reply.

"What about the elopement with Duke?" Mai asked. Seto's eyes grew wide. So, she was actually planning to elope with Duke!

"I can-I can- do that to Seto. - I want to be with him and only him forever. He is the one I love. I will tell Duke that I can- elope with him." He heard Tea say. He felt his blood rushing to his head. So, she was going to do it! How dare she!

"Until last night, I was thinking about eloping with Duke. I will explain to him why I can- stay with him. He will understand. I know Duke and I trust him." Tea said. He realized that Mai was not to blame. it was Tea. She was the one who made the decision. He let out an angry growl.

"Then, do- elope with Duke. Tell him the truth. Tell him- It is wonderful. However, what will you do about that pain in the ass known as-?" He heard Mai ask. He growled. No doubt they were talking about him.

"I will get rid of it also. Trust me. Now, I must find Duke and tell him." Tea said. He straightened and smiled. So, she was going to get rid of him? Not if he dealt with her first.

* * *

"Have you seen Duke?" Tea asked Tibalt as she entered her garden. He shook his head.

"I saw him earlier in the great hall." He said.

"Thank you." She said before heading to the great hall.

She saw Duke look up as she entered the great hall.

"Tea." He smiled. She returned the smile and made her way over to him.

"Hello Duke." She said.

"How do you feel?" He asked, looking at her.

"Fine." She said.

"Well, my head hurts a bit." She said. He chuckled.

"It will. After all, you had a fun night last night." He chuckled. She turned away and his her embarrassment.

"What I am curious about is how you got drunk. Your wine was not strong at all." He said. She turned and nodded.

"It was not. I am sure Kisara did something." She said. She saw Duke's eyes grow wide.

"Now that you mention it, I did see that little witch next to your goblet." He said. She sighed and nodded.

"How did everyone react to my announcement last night?" She asked. She saw him shift uneasily on his feet.

"Many were surprised and a few were happy. Kisara seemed thrilled." He said.

"And Seto?" She asked, looking up at him. She saw his face change as he took in her desperate expression. He smiled.

"Seto was very upset and angry. I thought he would explode. Or kill me." He said.

She chuckled and he smiled at her.

"Duke," She began but stopped. She looked up at him and sighed.

"About the elopement," She began but he put his fingers to her lips.

"I know. I agree. We cannot do it." He said.

"You do?" She asked. He nodded.

"You love Seto. I understand that your love for me has faded." He said. She shook her head.

"Nay, you will always have a special spot in my heart." She smiled. He returned the smile.

"It is just that I cannot do that to Seto. Despite all that he has done to me, I still cannot hurt him." She sighed. Duke chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"That is because you love him. Just as he loves you." He smiled. Her head shot up.

"Nay, he does not love me." She said. He sighed and shook his head.

"You are as slow as you were years ago." He said. She opened her mouth to protest when he laughed.

"He does love you. He was very protective of you and grew very jealous when I was with you, although he claimed he did not care. Last night, he looked ready to slay me when you said you were going to elope with me. When you fainted, he snatched you from my arms and carried you to your chamber. He stayed with you all night, not leaving your room once. Bertha said she found him asleep at the side of your bed, your hand in his own. I saw him refuse Kisara this morning." He said. Tea gasped.

"He refused her?" She asked. He nodded.

"Aye, he did. He also refused her last night and scolded her." He smiled.

"Oh my. I did not know that." She gasped. He chuckled.

"That is because you were drunk, you silly girl." He laughed. She chuckled and looked up at him as his face changed.

"He does love you, but hasn't realized it as yet. He will soon enough. I cannot do that to you." He sighed. She felt tears rush to her eyes.

"I love you, Duke." She said, throwing her arms around him. He was surprised, but wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"I love you also." He whispered into her hair. Suddenly, the door opened.

Tea looked up and pulled apart from Duke to see Seto standing in the doorway. He looked surprised before his face became a mask of indifference once again.

"I see I am interrupting something. I am sorry." He said.

"Seto," Tea called. However, he closed the doors and left. She turned towards Duke and growled.

"Damn it." She hissed.

"I am sorry." He said. She shook her head.

"Nay, it is not your fault. I hugged you. You did not hug me first." She said.

"Well, let us hope he believe that." Duke said. Tea sighed and nodded.

* * *

"Lord Seto has summoned you." Bertha said as she opened the door to Tea's chamber. Tea looked up and nodded.

It was night and he had not spoken to her all day. He had avoided her since the embrace he had seen.

She took a deep breath and stood. She would have to fix this. No matter what, she didn't want to lose Seto.

She opened the door of her chamber and walked into the hallway. She stopped as she turned the corner. Kisara froze and smiled back at her.

"Hello, Tea." She smirked.

"Hello Kisara." She replied. She looked at her and realized she was looking at her outfit.

"My oh my, you are dressed up." Kisara smiled. Tea nodded.

"Aye. Seto has summoned me for dinner." She said. She relished the effect it had on her and saw her face change at once.

However, she recovered at once and smiled.

"Oh, that is wonderful." She smiled. Tea nodded.

"Indeed it is. Now, if you will excuse me, my husband is waiting." She said.

"Of course. Go ahead." Kisara smiled, stepping out of her path.

"By, the way, have you heard?" She asked. Tea froze and turned around.

"Heard what?" She asked. Kisara smiled.

"Seto had a female thrown in the cell. I think it was your friend. What was her name? Ah, yes. Mai. He also had Duke thrown in also." She smiled as Tea's face paled.

"You lie." She said. Kisara smiled and shook her head.

"Nay. Ask Seto if you do not believe me." She smiled before walking away. Tea turned just as Bertha rounded the corner.

Her face was distressed and she seemed worried.

"Bertha," Tea said, stopping the woman.

"Oh, Tea. It is horrible!" Berthe moaned.

"What?" Tea asked, her eyes wide.

"Lord Seto has thrown Mai and Duke into the dungeon!" Bertha shriek. Tea felt the ground slipping from beneath her. He had thrown Mai in prison?

* * *

"Enter." Seto said as he heard the knock on the door. The door opened and he turned around.

He smiled as he saw Tea. She looked beautiful. Around her neck was the necklace he had had made for her. A glass rose hanging from a thin silver chain.

Her gown was a soft blue, compliment her eyes. Her hair was curly and was free, falling behind her. Her lips were pink and full.

His eyes moved to her face and he saw they were blazing with anger.

"Welcome." He smiled, walking towards her.

"You had Mai thrown into prison?" She asked. He froze. He had not expected her to find out so quickly.

"Have some wine." He smiled, raising the goblet. She didn't make any attempt to take it. Instead, she glared at him.

"You had her and Duke thrown into the dungeon, did you not?" She asked. He smiled and walked towards her.

"Have some wine." He said, raising the goblet and offering it to her.

"To hell with the damn wine! Did you throw them in prison?" She screamed. He sighed and looked at her.

"Tea, Tea, Tea. You should not scream. It is not good for your voice. Have some wine and calm down." He said. She let out a growl and took the goblet.

"You will answer me after this." She said. He nodded.

"Aye, all question will be answered after this. Everything will be made clear after this." He said.

"Enjoy your wine." He said before touching his goblet to her own. She took a sip. The minute the wine touched her tongue, she felt intense heat shoot through her tongue. Her tongue began to burn and then became tingly.

She spit the wine out and looked up at him.

"You do not like it?" He asked, looking at her with a confused look.

She looked down into the wine and gasped. There was a white powder floating inside of it. She turned towards Seto, her eyes wide.

"Is that-" She began before he nodded.

"Aye, it is. The same poison you kept in your chamber." He smiled. She looked at him and stepped back, shaking her head. He smiled and moved forward.

"You tried to kill me." She breathed. He laughed.

"Come now. Do not look so shocked. I am sure you did not expect me to look so shocked after you killed me." He said. She froze and looked at him, confusion in her eyes.

"What?" She asked. He scoffed.

"Do not look confused. Do not pretend." He said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him, shaking her head.

"Stop pretending Tea! I have had enough! I know you were going to kill me!" He snarled. Her eyes grew wide and she chuckled.

"Kill you? I was going to kill you? Is that what you think?" She asked. He scoffed.

"It is not something I think. It is something I know." He replied.

"What gave you that idea?" She asked. He smirked.

"I overheard you discussing your plan with Mai this morning. Apparently, you were going to deal with the pain in the ass and then elope with Duke." He smiled. Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head.

"Nay, that is not true! I was not going to kill you nor was I going to elope with Duke." She said, shaking her head. He scoffed.

"Spare me the lies. Am I supposed to believe you refused him after seeing you in his arms?" He said.

"They are not lies. I told Duke that i was not going to elope with him. I could not because I love you. I merely hugged him." She said. He looked at her and burst into laughter.

"Come now. Do you honestly expect me to believe that lie? After finding out your plan to kill me failed, you will resort to anything." He said, shaking his head. She shook her head.

"Nay, I did not wish to kill you." She said. He laughed.

"Really? Then, who was this pain in the ass?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kisara. That witch who has come between us!" She screamed. His eyes grew wide and he sighed.

"She is not a witch. She is a saint. She has shown me your true colors. She saved me from dying. Had she not told me that you were plotting with that little imp known as Mai, I would not have known." He said. Tea's eyes grew wide. However, it was from anger, not fear nor hopelessness.

"You threw my friends in jail because of her word? You believe that woman over your own wife?" She asked.

"That woman did not wish to kill me nor was she about to elope with anyone else. She loves me." He said. Tea felt tears rolling down her face. She closed her eyes and attempted to steady herself.

"Do not use tears. They have lost their power to make me pity you." He said. She opened her eyes and laughed.

"Tears? Pity? You cannot show pity to anyone. You threw Mai, an innocent girl, into prison with no charges made against her! You threw Duke, an innocent man, into prison with no charges made against him! You tried to kill me without any proof! Without any charges. You did all this because of words uttered by a woman. By your mistress." She said. He scoffed.

"She is not my mistress! I have never touched her!" He yelled. Tea shook her head.

"Nor is Duke my lover! I have never allowed him to touch me! That is your privilege! You are my husband! Not him! I refused to elope with him because I love you! I do not wish to leave you ever!" She screamed. He chuckled.

"You really can act." He smirked. She felt her heart burst. His eyes were cold and unwavering. He was not going to believe a single word she said. She nodded and smiled.

"Aye. I am a very good actress. However, you saw through my scheme. Punish me. Do not punish Mai or Duke. They were following my orders. Punish me. Send me to prison instead. Lock me in the dungeon instead." She said.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nay, I will not throw you in prison. I will send you far away. In exile with Duke. That way, you will be safe and you will be with Duke. As it is, you would most likely die if I send you to the dungeon." He said.

She smirked and shook her head.

"What makes you think I wish to live now?" She asked. His eyes grew wide at her words.

"You will be with Duke. You and him will live together." He said. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nay, I do not need to tie Duke down to me. Let Duke and Mai go. Punish me." She said.

"Before I punish myself." She said. He chuckled.

"Come now. What will make your punishment any different than my own?" He asked.

"Because, at least with your punishment, I will still be alive." She said before leaving the room. His eyes grew wide as he watched her leave.

Her words echoed in his head.

_"Because, at least with your punishment, I will still be alive."_

* * *

"Are they both free?" Seto asked, looking at Tibalt. He nodded.

"Aye, they are." He said. Seto nodded.

"Prepare a carriage for Tea. We will take her to her father's other estate in the far side of the country. Tell Duke he is to go also." He said. Tibalt looked at him before sighing.

"Seto, do you think this is right?" He asked. Seto sighed and then nodded.

"Aye, it is. She made an attempt on my life. She should be put to death. However, I will spare her and exile her instead." He said.

"But, Seto, I know Tea. She cannot kill you. She loves you too much." He said.

"Then, why was she prepared to run away with Duke?" Seto snapped.

"She refused him! Mai said she told her she would. Duke said she refused him! Only Kisara said that she was going to accept." Tibalt said.

"I have known Kisara since childhood. She has never lied to me." He said.

"And I have helped raise Tea. She has never lied before." Tibalt said. Seto scoffed.

"She can always learn how to do so." He said.

"As can Kisara." Tibalt replied.

"I am the lord of this estate. She is my wife. I am exiling her. She is to leave this manor by the morrow." He said. Tibalt sighed and nodded.

"Aye, sir." He said. As he turned to leave, they heard yelling and turned to see Duke, Mai, and Bertha running towards them.

"What is the problem?" Tibalt asked.

"I went to Tea's room to tell her that I have drawn her bath. However, she was not there!" Bertha shrieked.

"What?" Seto growled. He turned towards Tibalt.

"Do you see? She told me that she will take the punishment. Now, she has run away. Do you see?" Seto growled.

"We found a note." Mai said, holding up a piece of paper.

_Dear loved ones,  
I am sorry for leaving and not telling any of you goodbye. Mai, I love you and hope you have a beautiful life. Duke, I am sorry you had to go through such pain because of me. Tibalt and Bertha, I am sorry for the foolish act I am going to commit. I know my father entrusted me to your care, but do not worry. You both have cared for me so well over the years and have taken excellent care of me since my father died. I do hope you will find it in your hearts to forgive me. Lastly, Seto. I am sorry that I put you through such agony. It was obvious that you did not love me from the beginning. I should have realized this and stepped aside for Kisara. However, I was greedy. But, I have come to my senses. I do not deserve you. Someone who has cheated on you and tried to kill you does not deserve you. Someone who has loved you more than life does not deserve you. Someone like me does not deserve you. I could not even keep my promise to you that I will allow you to exile me. Seto, as I said before, your punishment allowed me to live. Someone as evil as me cannot even be allow that comfort. However, I have finally done something correct for once in my life. I have stepped out of the way and removed myself from your lives. The person who has caused you each misery has finally gone away. My time has arrived. I hope I will finally be reunited with my mother and father. I am sure I will not cause anyone pain or suffering there. I just hope I have the strength to commit this horrible sin._

Mai stopped and tears streamed down her face.

"She is planning to kill herself." She gasped.

"Dear god! That girl is not thinking correctly!" Bertha shrieked. Seto shook his head.

"Nay, she cannot. Tea cannot kill anyone." He breathed.

"There is more." Duke said.

_Aye, I know what you are all saying. Tea cannot kill herself. I agree. Should my hands fail to drive this dagger through my heart, there is another option. God has smiled on me and sent me another way of death. Should I not die by my own hands, I will most likely die by the hands of Garrett, who is not very far from the manor. Before I leave, I want you all to know that I love you with all me heart.  
-Tea _

"Garrett?" Tibalt asked, looking up. His eyes were wide. Duke nodded.

"Aye. There was a report that Garrett is very close to the manor that came not very long ago. He is 5 to 10 miles away. Apparently, Tea knew of this also." Duke said. Seto's eyes grew wide.

"Oh dear god. She will die either way." Mai breathed.

"Sweet Jesus." Bertha said before falling to the ground.

"Nay, this cannot happen. She cannot die." Seto breathed, shaking his head. Mai turned towards him and laughed.

"Why are you worrying? She removed herself because of you! She left so that you can be with Kisara!" She screamed.

"Mai, calm down." Duke said, wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed.

"Nay! Tea is gone! She is walking towards Death! She is going to die! She is going to die all alone! With no around her!" Mai screamed in hysterics, tears streaming down her face.

"Shhhh." Duke said, comforting her. She buried her face into his chest and sobbed while he stroked her head.

"This monster killed my best friend!" She sobbed into Duke's chest. Seto found himself unable to move.

He _had _killed Tea. He was the one who had yelled at her. Who had mocked her love. Who had accused her of trying to kill him. Who had said she did not love him. He was the one who had hurt her all along. She had never done anything wrong. He was the one who had done all the misdeeds. Yet, why was she taking it upon herself to pay for his wrongdoings?

Her words echoed in his mind.

_At least with your punishment, I will still be alive. _

This was her idea of what her punishment should be. She was going to take her own life. She was going to kill herself. Because of his stupidity and his mistakes, she was going to be the one who paid.

No! He would not let her do so! He would punish her himself!

"Nay, Tea! You cannot punish yourself. I will personally punish you!" He growled to himself.  


* * *

Soooo, reviews! The ending is coming up soon! So, keep reading. I think I have like one or two more chappies! So keep checking!  
-DramaQueen95


	12. Chapter 12

Tea groaned as she collapsed against the rock. She was soaked to her bones as the rain continued to pour from the sky. The cold wind blew, threatening to push her back to the manor. She shivered, knowing all signs told her to return. Shaking her head, she stood, determined not to return to the manor.

She let out a groan, but continued moving forward.

She had made the right decision.

She was doing everyone a favor. Duke would get over her soon and move on. Seto had Kisara. Bertha would forgive her as would Tibalt. However, she was not certain that Mai would.

She closed her eyes and felt a tear roll down her face. She didn't have a choice. She couldn't stay and cause everyone misery.

"I have to leave. That is my only choice." She said.

"Really? Because, I do not recall telling you that you could." A cold voice said. She spun around and her eyes became wide.

"Seto." She whispered. He glared at her before dismounting his horse.

His hair was wet, droplets of rain falling from his hair.

"Do you," He began, walking towards her.

"Do not come any closer to me." She gasped and moved back. She let out a yell as she stumbled backwards and tripped over a rock.

"Ouch." She mumbled as she felt her ankle snag on the rock, but she continued crawling away, determined to escape him.

"Have any idea how angry I am that you made me look for you?" He growled, towering over her. She turned away, her tears mixing in with the rainwater. She was grateful for the rain; that way, he couldn't tell whether she was crying or not.

"I told you not to come after me." She said, looking up at him with red eyes. He looked taken aback and shocked before scoffing.

"As if I listen to what you say." He sneered, recovering. She turned away, unable to fight any longer.

"Leave me Seto. Just let me die in peace." She said, turning away and hiding her face against the rock. She heard him growl, but he remained.

"To hell with your idea. I promised your father that I would protect you and I never break a promise." He said. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"I free you from that promise. You are free Seto." She whispered. She saw his eyes grow wide in surprise before he chuckled.

"As I said before, your words mean nothing to me." He said. He reached down to grab her, but she shrank back.

"Nay, do not touch me." She said, shaking her head. He stared at her and noticed she was shivering.

"Do you shiver because you are cold or because you fear me now?" He asked. She turned to face him before lowering her eyes.

"I shiver because of the cold." She said.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded.

"Then, you would have no objections if I were to grab you, is that not correct?" He asked. She nodded and saw him reach out to grab her. However, against her will, she felt her body shrink back from his hand.

It was as if his mere touch would burn her or melt her. She heard him chuckle and saw him walk away.

"It is as I thought. You fear me now because of the poisonous wine I gave you." He said. He turned towards her and gestured for her to come.

"I will take you back to the manor before you fall ill." He said. She shook her head.

"Nay, just let me be. I have no strength nor will to face any of my subjects. I have no lively feelings left in my body." She said.

"Do not feel pity for yourself and come." He snapped, his patience wearing thin.

"I feel no pity for myself. Even if I wished to come, I would be unable to." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I have twisted my ankle." She replied. She heard him growl before he made his way towards her again.

"Very well. I will carry you." He reached down and scooped her up before she could protest.

She shrank back and became tense in his arms. However, she could feel the heat of his body as he held her close against him.

Seto could feel her fear of him as she bundled herself into a ball. She became tense as he pulled her closer. However, he felt her tenseness disappear and she relaxed in his arms, snuggling closer to him.

Just as they reached the horse, thunder sounded and lightening struck the sky, illuminating it.

He looked up as the frightened horse reared up and neighed before running off.

"We lost the horse." He growled as thunder boomed again and the lightening split the sky.

However, he felt his anger disappear as she buried her face in his chest, pulling herself closer to him.

He was aware that she was once again trembling.

"Tea?" He asked, looking down at her. Tears poured down her face and she had a terrified look in her eyes. She looked like a child; a terrified and miserable child who was scared of storms. He instantly wished to comfort her and tell her it would all be well.

However, he was unsure if she would allow him after all the things he had done.

Lightening flashed again as the thunder boomed. It sounded as if the world were about to end, the thunder causing the ground to shake.

"Seto." She gasped, grabbing on to him tighter as the thunder boomed.

"I am here, Tea. I am here." He said, pulling her head into his chest.

* * *

"We will be warm here and dry." Seto said as he lit a small fire. They had been fortunate enough to find a small cave a few feet from them.

However, there was still no sign of the horse.

"Are you well?" He asked, looking over at her as she warmed her hands. She shivered and looked up at him before nodding.

"Aye." She said.

"Very well." He said as thunder boomed again. He saw her wince and close her eyes.

"You fear thunder." He said, walking over towards her.

She looked down at the fire and nodded.

"Aye." She said.

He continued walking around the cave, examining it.

"My mother loved the rain." She suddenly said. He turned to watch her. However, her gaze was focused on the fire.

"She enjoyed playing in the rain. My father saw her while she was in the rain and fell in love with her at once. Even after she was married, she enjoyed being in the rain. Perhaps, that is where I get my love of water." She said thoughtfully.

"When I was 3, she left for a trip. She wanted to journey to my father's other estate. He did not wish for her to leave because it was to rain that night. However, she insisted and he finally consented." Tea looked up now, her eyes focused on the opening of the cave as the lightening flashed outside.

"That night, it rained all night. It was almost as if the heavens knew of the tragic event that was to happen. Lightening ripped at the sky, as if they were the claws of a beast trying to escape his prison in the sky. All night, the thunder boomed, almost as if it were an execution drum. The drum of death, Lucifer's drum, played all night." She said, shaking her head.

"The next morning, a body was discovered in the woods. Apparently, the carriage had toppled over a cliff and the carriage fell. The passenger managed to survive and made it to shelter. However, rather than remaining in the shelter, she chose to leave." Tea looked up at him now, tears in her eyes.

"She just wanted to dance in the rain. She just wanted to see the beauty of the storm. Instead, she saw the brutality of it. The true nature of a storm. Thunder sounded. That was supposed to be her warning. She chose to ignore it. However, she did not see the lightening until it was too late." Tea said, tears slipping down her face.

Seto stood there, watching her. He was unsure whether he should let her be or comfort her.

Finally, he walked towards her and knelt.

"Do not cry." He said, wiping her tears. She looked up at him and more tears appeared in her eyes.

"Why do you do this?" She whispered suddenly. He was shocked and didn't respond. What could he say?

Even he was unsure why he cared for her. Was it because of guilt? Confusion? Or perhaps, something more?

"I do not know." He said, standing.

She watched as he retreated towards the entrance of the cave.

"I should go look for the horse." He said. Tea jumped up in fear and ran towards him.

Thunder boomed again and he saw the lightening flash. However, his attention was directed towards the person holding onto him.

"Do not leave me." Tea whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist. He was shocked but didn't move.

Thunder boomed again and she felt her knees weaken. They buckled and she fell. However, Seto caught her as she did so.

"Dear God." She yelled, closing her eyes as the thunder boomed. She felt darkness beginning to consume her.

All she could hold onto was Seto's shirt as fear conquered her.

"Do not leave me, Seto." She kept repeating. Although she could not see him, she still held her grip on his shirt. It was her only way of maintaining some extent of consciousnesses.

"I am here, Tea." She heard him saying as he reached out and pulled her against him. She closed her eyes and relaxed as he rocked her back and forth, his heartbeat drowning out the roar of the thunder.

She felt safe as his arms wrapped around her.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, her vision returning to normal.

"I love you." She felt her heart stop as she uttered the words yet again. Why did she always have to say it?

He looked at her as she untangled herself from his arms.

"I am sorry. It was a slip of the tongue. After all that has happened, I would understand if you do not believe me." She said, walking towards the wall. The fire continued to burn and she watched as the shadows danced on the wall.

"Nay. I am more curious as to how you could still love me after all that has happened." He said. She shook her head.

"Nay, I do not love you." She said. She felt the tear roll down her cheek, but kept her face turned so he would not see.

"If that is so," She heard him saying as he strode over to her.

"Then, why do you weep when you say it?" He asked as he spun her around. She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes as he wiped her tears.

"I am sorry." She said, turning her face.

"Nay, do not be." He said, turning her face back towards his.

"You do not need to pretend, Seto." She whispered. She knew, however, that her heart was happy, regardless of if all that was happening at the moment was all pretend.

"I am not." He said. He leaned forward and pressed against her lips. She felt her body melt as his lips met hers.

She closed her eyes and relinquished herself to his kiss. She felt her body moan as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

She groaned into his mouth and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

He pulled her hips towards him as he moved forward.

She let out a slight groan as her body pressed against a wall of the cave, but continued kissing him.

He broke apart and smiled at her. She beamed up at him before he reached down and began to sprinkle kisses on her neck.

"Seto," She moaned as he sucked on her neck.

She felt his hands fiddling with her dress. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck as he undid her clothing.

She let out a shudder as he pressed her against the wall in her bare shift.

She looked at him seductively before reaching out and removing his shirt. She pulled his pants down before removing her own shift.

She felt fire and desire run through her body as the two bodies hugged and fell to the ground, him landing on top of her.

"Seto." She whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Shhh." He smiled as he took her right breast into his mouth. She moaned and tossed her head back in pleasure. She felt his kisses drop, trailing down her stomach before his mouth stopped above her feminine part.

"Seto," She whispered as he parted her with his finger. She let out a gasp as he entered her with his index finger and began to pump in and out. He added his middle and increased the speed. She groaned in pleasure, her body immersed in the ecstasy of the moment.

"Oh god." She breathed heavily as he removed his finger. She watched as he spread her legs apart before he loomed over her and entered her.

She tossed her head back and groaned as he pumped in and out of her, his speed steady. She saw him smiling at her as he loomed over her.

"Seto." She smiled and reached up, claiming his lips with her own. He returned the kiss, pressing her down against the floor as his arms wrapped around her waist and she straddled him.

She bucked her hips, following his rhythm.

She groaned in pleasure as he increased the speed.

She let out a scream as he plunged deep into her womb, her nails biting into his shoulder. For once, she was thankful for thunder. The boom of the thunder covered her screams of delight.

He released inside her before resuming his normal pace. She let out a satisfied groan as he pulled out of her. She smiled at him as he lay beside her before propping herself up on her elbows.

"Are you exhausted?" She asked, looking down at him as he breathed heavily. Droplets of sweat formed on his forehead. She smiled and leaned over, claiming his tongue in her mouth.

She crawled on top of him and sucked on his neck. She felt him shudder as her lips pressed against him. She chuckled and made her way down his body.

As she approached his member, she saw him look up at her.

"What are you doing, Tea?" He asked. She smiled and held him in her hands.

"Rewarding you." She whispered. She saw him shudder and groan as she took him in her mouth.

She took his entire length inside her mouth and moved back and forth. She could feel him growing hard and she heard him groaning in delight.

"Tea," He said, his voice breathless.

"Tea," He tried again but failed as his voice left him. She looked up, her mouth still full of him.

"Tea, let go." He managed to say. He let out a moan as she pulled harder.

"Let go, Tea." He groaned again, feeling his release coming on any second.

"Damn it, Tea. Let go before I release inside your mouth." He said. She smiled at him before letting him go.

He let out a sigh and she crawled into his arms, planting a kiss on his lips.

"It seems you have overworked yourself." He said as she lay panting beside him. She chuckled and rested her head against his chest.

"Nay, not yet." She smiled.

* * *

Tea smiled as she lay in Seto's arms.

They had been making love for a while. The storm was still raging, but neither paid it any attention.

So long as they both had each other, they were fine. She looked up at him as he played with her hair. It was the Seto she had fallen in love with who was with her right now.

He was the Seto who had held her when she cried, who had comforted her when the thunder roared. He was the one who had made passionate and erotic love to her.

She snuggled closer into his arms.

Outside, she saw the rain beginning to lessen.

It was a new day. She had Seto and he had her. Together, they could both face anything. She smiled as she thought of Kisara. She had lost.

Seto was hers and hers only.

* * *

"We should arrive at the manor by midday." Seto said as he turned to look at her. She smiled and nodded.

"Aye, we will." She said.

She smiled up at him and he planted a kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" She asked, surprised. He smiled.

"It was your prize for being the most beautiful woman in the world." He chuckled.

"Really? Then, this is your prize for being the most handsome man ever." She stopped and reached up, taking his tongue in her mouth. She felt him grab her and pull her closer while she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you." She whispered when they broke apart. She knew he could not say it as yet, but it didn't matter. She knew that someday, he would be able to.

For now, she was content with his love.

"How touching." A voice said. She felt Seto tense and pulled apart.

They both turned to look in the direction of the voice.

A man was standing in the bushes.

He came out towards them and smiled. Tea gasped as other men came out of the bushes and saw Seto grasp his sword.

The man was about Seto's age. Maybe a year or two older. He had blond, shoulder length hair and green eyes which stared back at her.

She shrank back and hid behind Seto as he pulled his sword out.

"What do you want, Garrett?" He growled. Tea's eyes grew wide. This man was Garrett?

She further examined him. His body was well defined, his muscles visible through his tunic.

His eyebrows went up as he looked at her.

"Why, they did you no justice at all." He said, shaking his head as he looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He smiled and turned towards his men.

"My men told me that you were pretty. They insulted you." He said. He turned back to her and chuckled.

"You are not simply pretty." He said it as if it were an insult.

"You are beautiful. Radiant." He smiled. Tea felt a rush of pink to her face and suppressed the urge to smile. This man was a killer. No doubt he used honey words to seduce his victims before killing them.

"Be quiet." Seto growled. Garrett looked up at him and smiled.

"Ah, Seto. I see you chose wisely. Not only is she wealthy and the daughter of Lord Gardner, but she is radiant." He smiled.

"Although, I do wonder what will become of this maiden here who claims to have stolen your heart." He smiled as a figure emerged from the bushes.

"Kisara." Tea growled as the witch stepped forward. She turned and scoffed at her.

"Hello, Tea." Kisara hissed.

"Why?" Seto asked, looking at her. She smiled and walked towards Garrett, taking her side at his place.

"Because, I want you. He promised to get rid of that with and leave you to me." She smiled. Seto growled and shook his head.

"I regret thinking you were a saint. Tea was right. You are a devil." He spit. He turned towards Tea and sighed.

"I am sorry. I should have believed you." He whispered.

"At least you have come to your senses." She smiled.

"Enough of this sweet talk. Both of you will come with me." Garrett smiled. Seto growled and stepped forward, his sword raised.

"We will not." He said. Garrett smiled and motioned to someone with his head.

Seto turned in time to see a man grab Tea around the waist and pull her away.

"Leave her alone!" He growled, turning back to Garret, who simply smiled.

"Then, you both follow me without any fights." He said, turning and beginning to walk. Kisara took her place at his side and walked with him.

"Do not fear. You will not die, Seto, for Kisara wants to make you hers." He chuckled.

"Nor will Tea die. Because I intend on making her mine." He laughed as Tea and Seto followed him.

* * *

Soooo, reviews! Last chappie is coming soon! Be sure to keep reading! Thanks!  
-DramaQueen95


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you want from us, Garrett?" Tea growled as they followed him. He stopped and turned to face her.

"You really are the embodiment of beauty. Much more beautiful than my previous fiancee." He smiled. Tea saw Kisara's eyes narrow out the corner of her eyes, but focused her attention on Garrett.

"I am not in the mood for a jest." She scoffed. He smirked and shook his head.

"Nay, Tea. I do not jest. You truly are a beauty." He smiled. He reached out and his hands found her own. Smiling, he raised them and was about to press his lips against them when Seto grabbed them.

"Very well. I see you do not enjoy having other touch what is yours." Garrett smiled.

"Or what is yours at the moment." He added before turning away. Tea looked at Seto and slipped her hands into his. He turned to look at her and gave her a small smile, his way of giving her some reassurance.

"We will get away from him soon. I promise." He whispered, squeezing her hand. She nodded before turning her attention back at the retreating form of Garrett.

"Come now. Do not make me wait." Garrett called. She turned and saw him waiting for them in a clearing. Seto nodded and both moved forward, hand in hand.

"Where are you taking us?" Seto asked, looking at Garrett and raising his eyebrow. Garrett smiled before turning back towards the clearing.

"You will find out soon enough." He said. Tea's eyebrows furrowed as they walked towards the clearing. For some reason, this place seemed oddly familiar.

* * *

"Recognize it?" Garrett asked, turning to face them. Although he was looking at both Seto and Tea, it was obvious his question was directed towards Tea. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped.

"Nay. It cannot be." She breathed. Garrett smiled and nodded.

"Aye." He said, turning to face her. His green eyes shined in the sunlight.

"It is. The same manor." He said, looking towards the gloomy manor that stood in front of them. She shook her head and took a step forward.

"It cannot be." She repeated, her voice hushed.

"What is it?" Seto asked, turning to face her.

"This was the manor that my mother was to visit before she died. We have not come here since mother's death." She breathed. Suddenly, she turned towards Garrett.

"Why did you bring us here?" She asked. He chuckled.

"Is it not obvious? No one will look for you at your own house, especially if it has been abandoned." He smiled. He returned his attention towards the manor, shaking his head with regret.

"It really is a shame though. To think a once fine and beautiful manor has been reduced to this." He sighed, shaking his head. Tea suddenly turned towards Seto.

"Did you tell anyone where you were going last night?" She whispered. He shook his head.

"Nay. I did not expect the rain to come down so hard. I thought we would be back at the manor by morning." He said. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"This is not good." She said.

"I agree. We are very far from Featherstone Manor. I did not know that you rode this far last night." He said. She sighed and turned to look at Garrett, who was staring at the manor. Kisara's attention was currently directed towards a pond of water. She was admiring herself, no doubt.

"There is a village nearby. The villagers will help us." She said, looking up at Seto.

"What are you whispering about to each other?" A voice suddenly said from in front of them. Tea looked up before shaking her head.

"Nothing." She said, shaking her head. He chuckled before reaching out to grab her. However, Seto stepped in front of her, stopping his arms from reaching her.

"Leave her alone." He growled. Garrett chuckled before nodding.

"Aye. I will. For now." He smiled. He turned away and looked over at Kisara. Her eyes were focused on Tea and he saw the hatred in them. Smiling to himself, he walked over to her.

"Kisara, after I claim Tea, Seto will be free." He said. She looked up at once, her breath caught in her throat.

"Aye." Garrett said, shaking his head and smiling.

"Rather than killing him, I think you will have more use for him." He smiled. Her eyes grew wide and she nodded.

"Aye. Give him to me. You can keep that wench." She said. Garrett chuckled and nodded.

While Garrett was talking to Kisara, Tea and Seto were slowly backing away.

"On my lead, we will run." Seto whispered. She nodded and took his hand in her own. He smiled down at her and squeezed it.

"Aye. Now, run." He said. She turned and her feet began pumping. Within a second, she was off, Seto beside her.

"Catch them!" She heard Garrett yell. However, she continued running.

"Keep running!" She yelled. Seto nodded and sprinted ahead, pulling her along behind him.

"Stop Tea! Or you will be sorry!" She heard Garrett yell. However, she didn't care. Seto was with her and that was all that mattered.

"The village is just over that hill." Tea said, looking ahead. She smiled as they made it closer.

However, neither saw the log in front of them until it was too late.

"Ouch." Tea yelled as she flew forward, landing on her face. Seto fell forward and landed right beside her. Looking behind him, he struggled to his feet, pulling her up as he did so.

"Come on!" He yelled, pulling her along. She staggered to her feet and tried to run. However, he face twisted in pain. Seto looked down and saw that her ankle was sprained.

"Hold onto to me." He said. Without another word, he picked her up and began to run, carrying her in his arms. She looked behind them and saw Garrett and Kisara falling behind.

"How much further?" Seto asked.

"We are almost there." Tea responded, gripping his neck. She buried her face in his chest as he ran with her. It didn't matter to her if they were caught or not. All that mattered was that they were together.

* * *

"Tea?" A voice gasped. Tea nodded and stepped backwards as the door of the cottage opened. In the doorway was a small and frail woman. However, there was a superior and mighty air around her. Her white hair was twisted into a bun and tied behind her head. She wore a simple gown, a deep shade of blue similar to the sky.

Her mouth was twisted into a bitter smile. However, a smile broke out on her lips at once. Her eyes became twinkling and full of happiness.

"Come in child." She said, moving aside to allow her to enter. Tea smiled and entered the hut.

"It has been years since I have seen you." She smiled at Tea. Tea nodded and turned towards the doorway, where a tentative Seto was waiting.

"Enter, Seto." Tea said, gesturing for him to come in. He entered and looked around the cottage. It was rather large for a cottage. To the right of him was a carved table and three seats. Ahead was a doorway. He saw there was another doorway in the other room. The room he was in was elegantly furnished. A fur rug was on the ground, which was made of wood rather than the normal dirt ground peasants usually had. Above was a candlelight chandelier. Ahead was a coat of arms, which bore the same coat of arms as the one at Tea's manor. It was mounted above the fireplace, where a black cauldron was sustained above a fire. To the left was a staircase leading to an upstairs. All around the room were various herbs and flowers. His eyes fell on a cage holding what looked like a mouse.

He turned and saw the elderly woman turn to look at him.

"Who is this handsome lord?" She asked, turning to Tea. A slight blush broke out on Tea'a face as she told her who Seto was.

"He is my husband." She said, her voice low. Despite her old age, the elderly woman heard every word.

"Husband?" She repeated. Tea nodded.

"When did you marry?" She asked, turning to face Tea.

"A few months ago. After my father's death." Tea replied. tears coming to her eyes.

"A grave loss. First, your mother. Now, your father." She said, shaking her head.

"To think your grandmother has outlived them both." She said, walking to the back of the cottage. Seto's eyes grew wide. Grandmother?

He turned towards Tea, who nodded.

"Aye. She is my grandmother. My maternal grandmother." She smiled.

"I thought you said you had no family left." Seto said. Tea shook her head.

"I said that because my father forbid me from speaking of my grandmother to anyone." She said. Her grandmother looked up and scoffed.

"He was always stubborn and terrified of me." She said. She turned and walked towards Seto.

"Am I terrifying?" She asked. Seto looked at her before shaking his head uncertainly. Tea's grandmother smiled before turning to face her.

"He is wise. I like him." She smiled.

"After all, who would say that a witch is not terrifying?" She asked as she headed towards the cauldron in her fireplace. Tea saw Seto's eyes grow wide before she chuckled.

"She jests." She said, reassuring Seto.

"My grandmother is not a witch. Rest assured, you are safe." Tea smiled.

"She was the one who taught me everything I know about herbs and herbal remedies." Tea said, walking towards the elderly woman. She turned and smiled at Tea before shaking her head.

"However, that father of yours refused to believe me. He was convinced that I was a witch." Her grandmother said, shaking her head.

"Come now, grandmother. Do not think about the past." Tea said, shaking her head. Her grandmother sighed and nodded.

"You are right child. It is foolish to dwell on that. Although, he did have me removed from my land." She grumbled rather grumpily.

* * *

"Are you sure you will be well?" Seto asked.

"Aye. For the fourth time, I will be fine, Seto." Tea smiled. He nodded and headed towards the door.

"I will not be long. I merely need two horses. I will be back soon." He said. Tea nodded and smiled at him as he left.

"Return soon." She whispered, leaning forward and pecking him on the lip. He chuckled and grabbed her, pulling her into a long kiss. When they broke apart, she was grinning from ear to ear like a fool, but it did not matter to her.

"Why are you so red?" A voice asked as she closed the door. She cleared her throat and attempted to compose herself.

"I am not red." She said, turning to face her grandmother. The elderly woman let out a chuckle before shaking her head.

"You love him, do you not?" She asked. Tea looked taken aback before nodding.

"Aye, I do." She smiled. Her grandmother smiled and nodded.

"Was it a love marriage or did your father force you into it for property?" She asked. Tea's face changed and her grandmother sighed.

"So, it was for property then?" She asked. Tea shook her head.

"Nay. It was for protection. Against Garrett. He married me to Seto, who would protect me from Garrett." She said. Her grandmother nodded.

"So, it was an arranged marriage." She said. Tea sighed and nodded.

"However, now it has become a love marriage." Her grandmother smiled. Tea's face lit up and she nodded again.

"Aye. I love Seto." She smiled. Her grandmother chuckled.

"It seems he loves you also." She said. Tea sighed and shook her head.

"Nay. Not love." She said.

"Why do you say that, child?" Her grandmother asked. Tea sighed again and walked towards the fireplace.

"He has never said it." She replied.

"Oh, but he has, child. You have just not been listening close enough." She smiled.

"What? When?" Tea asked, spinning to face her. Her grandmother chuckled.

"He said it a few minutes ago." She smiled. Tea chuckled and shook her head.

"Nay, that was merely a kiss." She said. However, her grandmother shook her head, her face serious.

"Nay, it was not. It was his way of showing his affections. His way of showing his feelings to you." She said.

"But," Tea began before she cut her off.

"Nay, child. Actions speak louder than words." The elderly woman smiled.

* * *

"Are you cold?" Seto asked, looking over at Tea. She shook her head, yet snuggled closer to him.

"As long as you are beside me, I will always remain warm." She smiled. He chuckled before leaning down and claiming her lips with his own.

She wrapped her arm around his head, pulling him closer. He pushed her down onto her back before crawling up on top of her. His hands angrily clawed at her shift, threatening to rip it off her. She shuddered as his hand touched her flesh.

"Is it cold?" He asked, pulling away. She shook her head.

"Nay, it feels wonderful." She whispered against his lips. He grinned and brought his lips down again. She groaned as he squeezed her breast and suck on her collarbone.

"Seto." She whispered into his hair. He planted a kiss on her lip before sprinkling them all over her body.

"Seto." She groaned again as he approached her female part.

"Shhh." He whispered as he parted her. He kissed her as he entered her, catching her scream in his mouth.

"I love you." She said with ease. He smiled and planted a kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and tossed her head back as ecstasy swallowed her.

* * *

"Dear god." Tea gasped as the pounding on the door increased.

"How did he find us?" She asked, turning towards Seto. He shrugged and looked around for an exit. They had planned to leave in the morning, but could not at the moment. Garrett had found them and was at the door.

"I do not know." Seto said, shaking his head. Tea turned and saw her grandmother beckoning for them to follow her.

"Hurry and go through the back exit. It will put you into the forest." She said.

"You know this area, do you not Tea?" She asked. Tea nodded and ran towards the door, Seto following her.

"Good luck child." Her grandmother smiled. Tea turned and hugged her grandmother before slipping through the door with Seto.

She heard the door open as they slipped through the back exit.

"Where are they?" She heard Garrett yell as they ran away from the cottage.

"Is your grandmother going to be fine?" Seto asked, looking back towards the cottage. Tea nodded and pulled him along.

"Aye, she will be." Tea said. In her mind, she prayed that her lie was indeed the truth.

* * *

"Where are we?" Seto asked, turning to face Tea. They had been running for about 10 minutes. She looked around and her eyes narrowed as she listened.

"Near the waterfall." She finally said.

"Waterfall?" Seto asked. She nodded.

"Aye. Follow me." She said, leading him through the bushes in front of them. His eyes grew wide as he took in the sight before him.

In front of him was a waterfall. It was small but the water was vicious and the current strong.

"A waterfall?" He asked, turning to look at her. She nodded and walked towards it. She closed her eyes as the water roared and tumbled over the edge of the cliff. They were standing on the elvated part, the waterfall flowing below them.

"My mother use to bring me here." She said, opening her eyes and looking up at the sky.

"This was the last place I came with here before her death. My father came here after her death. He sprinkled her ashes in the waterfall as she believed the water from it flowed into something bigger. Something deeper. That was her way of thinking. There was always something bigger than us. Something deeper." She said.

"You loved you mother, did you not?" Seto asked, moving beside her, his arm wrapping around her waist. She looked up at him, tears in her cerulean eyes, and nodded.

"Aye, I did. And I still do. She is responsible for the person you see before you. She is the reason I am this way." Tea said.

"I am stubborn and headstrong just as she was. It got her into trouble and many people looked down on her because of it. But, my father loved it. That was part of the reason he fell in love with her." She said. Seto chuckled and turned her around so she was facing him.

"I am not much different than your father. I love your headstrong and stubborn attitude. It makes you unique. It makes you you." He smiled, leaning down to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch, a twig snapped. Tea looked up and gasped while Seto grabbed his sword and spun around, his sword raised.

"How sweet." Garrett sneered. Tea growled and stood beside Seto, her eyes full of anger and determination.

"Let us be. We do not wish to kill you." She growled. Garrett looked at her before bursting into laughter.

"How sweet to hear that coming from your lips." He smiled. Seto growled and lowered his sword slightly.

"I do not wish to fight with you and kill you." He said. Garrett looked at him and laughed.

"What makes you think you will win?" He asked, his smile mocking. Seto growled and moved forward.

"Step aside and you will not die." Seto said. Again, Garrett began to laugh.

"Very well. I will just have to teach you a lesson." Without warning, he pounced, a sword in his hand. Seto barely had time to move out of the way. As the two men engaged in a heated sword fight, Tea turned in time to see Kisara charging towards her.

"You bitch!" Kisara screamed, attempting to claw Tea's face. Tea dodged and dropped to the floor, kicking Kisara and causing her to fall. When she hit the ground, Tea pounced on her at once, her fist hammering down on Kisara's face. Blood spurted as her nose broke and she screamed out in pain.

She growled and pushed up, causing Tea to topple over. Tea looked up in time to see Kisara pull a dagger from her underneath her dress and jumped out of the way just as the dagger was brought down.

"After today, Seto will be mine!" Kisara hissed. Tea jumped as she brought the dagger down again. She turned and saw Garrett and Seto clashing swords a good distance away.

Suddenly, something hit her in the head. She yelled out in pain and turned to see a rock lying behind her. Blood poured from her picked up the stone and threw it. It hit the target and Kisara let out a scream as it hit her in the face.

"Tea!" She heard Seto yell. She turned to reassure him that she was fine. However, her eyes grew wide as she saw Garrett's sword above his head, ready to plunge him through.

"Seto!" She screamed as the sword came down. Seto turned in time to see the sword and jumped out of the way, the blade narrowly nicking his shoulder. Tea smiled and let out a breath of relief to see that he was fine.

Suddenly, she felt something penetrate her abdomen. She let out a scream and leaned forward. Her eyes slowly made their way to her abdomen, where she saw the tip of a blade protruding though her dress. She let out a gasp as the blade was pulled from her abdomen before looking up, her eyes wide. Ahead she saw Seto turn to see why she had screamed. His eyes grew wide as he saw the blood pouring from her abdomen.

"Tea!" He yelled. He returned his attention towards Garrett and dodged as he brought the blade down.

"Tea!" He yelled again, running towards her. Tea slowly turned until she was facing the waterfall.

Standing behind her with a victorious look on her face was Kisara.

"I told you Seto would be mine after today." She said. Tea let out a yell and, experiencing an adrenaline rush, grabbed the dagger from Kisara and plunged it into her chest.

Kisara let out a yell of pain and staggered backwards, the cliff directly behind her.

Losing her balance, she grabbed onto Tea, pulling her forward as she toppled over the side of the cliff. Tea let out a yell as she was dragged down. She gasped and grabbed onto the ledge, her grasp slipping. She could feel the mist of the waterfall as it rushed beside her.

She looked down and saw the waterfall below her feet. Kisara was clinging onto her right foot, her grip weak. She looked up, her face pale from the blood loss. Tea herself was beginning to feel weak as the blood left her body.

She let out a slight gasp of pain, not sure if she could hold on any longer.

Seto watched in shock as Tea grabbed the dagger from Kisara and plunged it into her chest. Kisara let out a scream and lost her balance, toppling over the side of the cliff. However, as she did so, she grabbed Tea.

Seto watched in horror as Tea toppled over the side of the cliff along with Kisara.

"Tea!" He yelled, running towards the edge of the cliff. Tea looked up as she heard Seto's voice.

"Seto!" She yelled. She was going to be saved. She looked down at Kisara, whose grip was beginning to slip.

Although she hated her, Tea didn't want to see her die. Her stabbing her had been a reaction, something she had done in the spur of the moment. Now, she couldn't bear to watch her die, despite all she had done.

"Hold on Kisara." Tea said, looking down at her. Kisara looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"Tea, I surrender. Seto is yours." She smiled. Tea shook her head.

"Nay, do not surrender. Continue holding on. Seto will help us." She said. Kisara shook her head.

"Nay, he cannot help us both. If I continue to hold on, I will pull you down also." Kisara said. Tea shook her head.

"Nay, do not let go. You must hold on! I can support us both!" She yelled. However, she let out a gasp of pain as her hand slipped. Groaning, she pulled herself up slightly. She became aware of the fact that her palm was now bleeding, making her grip difficult to keep.

"Tea, good luck." Kisara smiled. Tea looked down as she loosened her grip.

"Nay! Do not give up Kisara!" She yelled.

"Tea, you really are a wonderful person. I am sorry for all the misery I have caused." Kisara smiled. Then, without another word, she let go. Tea watched in horror as the water consumed her body.

"Kisara!" She yelled as the girl fell to her demise, a smile on her face.

"Tea!" She looked up and saw Seto above her.

"Seto, Kisara! She let- I told her- She," Tea couldn't speak as tears consumed her.

"I know. We cannot help her now. But, give me your hand!" He yelled, reaching down for her hand. Tea grabbed his hand and he pulled her. However, he let out a yell and let go of her as Garrett struck him in the head.

"Seto!" Tea yelled as she fell. Her hand reached up and grabbed the ledge again, barely stopping her from falling.

Seto turned and saw Garrett towering over him. He let out a growl and kicked him. He got to his feet, his sword in his hand.

"Seto!" New voices yelled. He turned and saw Duke and Tibalt running towards them. Garrett's eyes grew wide as he realized he was outnumbered. Garrett turned towards Seto and smiled.

"I will not die at your hands." He said. Seto smiled and nodded.

"Aye, you will not. They will kill you." He smiled, turning towards Tibalt and Duke. Garrett smiled and charged at Seto.

Not prepared, Seto yelled out as the sword plunged into his left shoulder.

"Seto!" Tibalt yelled. He and Duke charged forward, tackling Garrett. Seto turned and ran towards the cliff. Tea was barely holding on.

"Tea! Give me your hand!" Seto yelled, extending his left hand. Tea gasped as more blood poured from her wound and took his hand. His face twisted in pain as he struggled to pull her up. However, his hand slipped and she crashed down, dangling above the waterfall. The pull forced Seto to come forward. Now, he was barely on the cliff.

"Seto, let go. You will be pulled over if you don't." Tea said.

"Nay! I will never let go!" Seto yelled. Tea looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

She smiled up at him weakly, her face pale as a corpse. She was barely able to remain awake.

"I love you Seto." She said. Seto looked down at her in shock before shaking his head.

"Nay! Do not say that from there! Say that when you are in my embrace!" He growled. Tea smiled and felt her hand slipping from his grasp.

"Tea, do not let go!" Seto was yelling, on the brink of insanity. She looked up at him. However, her vision was gone and all she saw was a foggy haze.

"Tea!" She heard him yell.

"Seto. I love you." She repeated, unsure if she was saying it to him or not.

"I love you too. I love you, Tea!" He yelled. His words reached her brain and hit them with force. It was the first time he had admitted he loved her.

"Now, grab onto my hand and pull yourself up." Seto growled. Tea shook her head.

"You said you love me." She smiled.

"Now, I can die a happy person." She whispered.

"Tea, nay. Do not do this." Seto breathed. She closed her eyes and opened them again. His face swam into her vision, tears streaking his cheeks.

"Good bye Seto." She smiled as her hand slipped out of his grasp.

"Tea!" Seto yelled, reaching out to grab her as she fell backwards. She looked up at him and smiled, her eyes full of a peaceful happiness.

"No! Tea!" Seto yelled. He got to his feet and was about to jump over the edge of the cliff when he felt arms close around him.

"Seto!" He heard Tibalt yelling.

"Tea! Tibalt, she let go!" Seto yelled. Tibalt and Duke pulled him away from the cliff as he continued to yell in anger and insanity.

"She let go!" He continued repeating those words.

"Seto." He was aware of someone shaking him, but he didn't know who it was. Reality began to blur and he couldn't tell what was real and what was not. He hoped it was all a dream, but as he looked over at Garrett's lifeless body, reality slapped him hard in the face.

It was no dream. It was reality.

According to reality, Tea was gone.

That was the last thing he remembered before darkness swallowed him.  


* * *

Soooooooooooo, reviews! Tell me what you think! I have like 3 or 4 more chappies left, so be sure to keep reading! Yep, i know. It's a twist. But, what can i say? I love twists! Anyway, keep checking for more!  
-DramaQueen95


	14. Chapter 14

Three months later-

"Where is Seto? Tibalt is looking for him." Bertha said, approaching Mai. Mai looked up from sweeping the chamber and shrugged.

"I have not seen him." She said.

"Oh Lord. Master Seto continues disappearing everyday now. He returns late at night and does not speak to anyone. When he is not away from the manor, he is in his chamber. He does not smile or speak to anyone at all now." Bertha sighed. Mai stopped and held the broom, unsure what to do.

"What is the matter?" Bertha asked, noticing Mai had stopped sweeping.

"The chamber." Mai breathed. Bertha looked ahead and nodded. It was Tea's chamber. No one had wanted to enter it and disrupt anything in it since her death. Seto, however, had spent about a week in the room. Alone.

"Aye." She said, her voice cracking.

"I cannot believe she is gone." Mai said, shaking her head. Tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Aye. No one wishes to accept it." Bertha said, tears flowing to her own eyes.

"Why did she have to die?" Mai asked, shaking her head.

"Tea never did anything that was cruel or wrong." She said, turning to face Bertha. Bertha nodded.

"Aye, but sometimes, God takes the good ones before he takes the bad ones. He chose to take Tea." Bertha said. Mai wiped her tears and picked up the broom.

"Maser Seto is still in shock. I heard him crying and destroying the furniture in his room." Bertha said. Mai nodded.

"I cannot go into his room to clean it. I am not allowed." Mai said.

"That is because he does not wish for anyone to bother him. He wishes to be alone. He is mourning. Just as Duke is." Bertha said.

"It seems her death has affected him as much as it has affected Lord Kaiba." Mai said. Bertha nodded.

"Of course! She was his fiancee and childhood friend. Seto is mourning because Tea was his wife after all. He was upset because she let go of his hand after he revealed his love to her. However, he blames himself for her death." Bertha said.

"Now, he is punishing himself." Bertha sighed, shaking her head. Mai let out a sigh and returned to her sweeping as Bertha walked away.

* * *

_"No! Do not let go of my hand!" A figure screamed. _

_"I am sorry." Tea answered. _

_"I love you." The figure said. However, the face was not visible. _

_"I love you." Tea replied. Smiling, she let go of the hand and fell backwards. She smiled and closed her eyes as darkness swallowed her. _

_The scene shifted and Tea was floating in water. _

_"Child, are you well?" A voice asked as she regained consciousnesses. Tea opened her eyes and saw a smiling elderly woman looming over her. _

_She groaned and looked down. Blood was pouring out of a wound in her abdomen. _

_"Aye, I am fine." Tea groaned as she looked up at the woman. _

_"Good. Then, come with me." The woman smiled. _

_The scene dissolved as Tea grasped the elderly woman's hand. _

_It shifted to one with her and a young man. His chestnut colored hair hung over his eyes and a sadistic smile was on his lips as he looked at her. _

_"You tried to kill me." Tea breathed. He chuckled and walked towards her. _

_"Come now. Do not look so shocked. I am sure you did not expect me to look so shocked after you killed me." He chuckled at her. The scene dissolved once again and she watched as the same man kissed her and caressed her in his arms. _

_"I love you." She whispered. Again, the scene dissolved. _

_It shifted to one of the man and another man with blond hair and green eyes. An evil smile was on his face as he raised his sword at the chestnut man, whose back was turned. She watched in horror as the blond man brought his sword down. _

_As if on impulse, she yelled out the name of the man with the chestnut-colored. _

_"Seto!" She yelled. She watched as the sword plunged downwards before the scene disappeared completely.  


* * *

_"Seto!" Tea yelled, jumping up from her bed. She leaned forward, breathing deeply as beads of sweat trickled down her forehead. She raised her head at the sound of something falling and looked around the dark room.

She squinted as she saw a light approaching her.

"Tea? Are you well?" A voice asked. Her face relaxed as she realized it was the elderly woman with a candle.

Tea nodded and wiped her face.

"Aye. I just had that nightmare again." She said. The elderly woman nodded and handed her a wet rag.

"It is nothing. Do not worry about it." She said, smiling at Tea. Tea nodded and took the rag, wiping her face with it.

"Try to sleep, child. It is late." She said. Tea nodded and lied back down, closing her eyes when she was on the pillow.

She had been having that same nightmare for almost 3 months now. She didn't know who that man was; she had never seen him in her life, yet she dreamed about him.

Part of her felt as if he was important to her. As if they were lovers or married. Nay, she had never met him.

Her mind raced as she thought about it.

Perhaps she had met him before she had lost her memory. Was he someone important to her?

She yawned and drifted to sleep, her mind uneasy.

It had been three months since Mother Mae had found her floating in the river. The kind woman had lost her daughter to the plague some time ago and was lonely. She had taken Tea in, unable to turn her away in her condition. After two mornings, she had realized that Tea had lost her memory.

The girl had no clue as to who she was, where she was from, or why she was found floating in a river with a knife wound in her abdomen.

Shortly after moving in with Mother Mae, Tea had begun to have nightmares. The nightmares were the same every night and featured the same man with the chestnut hair.

Tea's mind was curious to know who he was.

For some reason, she felt as if they were both connected. Deeply connected.

* * *

"Who is it?" Mother Mae asked as she walked towards the door.

"Marisa." A voice answered. Mae quickly opened the door and a smile broke out on her face when she saw the woman.

"Marisa. It has been so long." She smiled. The two women embraced and Mae led her into the house.

"What brings you here? You never leave your forest." Mae teased. Marisa smiled and nodded.

"Aye, I do not. However, I have run out of herbs. Particularly akebia." Marisa said. Mae nodded and headed towards her cabinet full of herbs.

"I have not heard from you in five months." Mae said as she looked for the herb. Marisa nodded and sat down on the chair.

"Aye. I have been busy. My granddaughter returned. She got married." Marisa said.

"How wonderful." Mae smiled.

"Aye. I saw her for two days before she disappeared with her husband again." Marisa replied. Mae chuckled before turning towards Marisa, the herb in her hand.

"I am sure they both wished to stay longer but could not." She said. Marisa sighed and shook her head.

"How I wish that was the case." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" Mae asked.

"There was someone chasing her. A man named Garrett, who wished to marry her." Marisa said.

"Dear god." Mae gasped as Marisa continued, tears in her eyes.

"They hid at my house. However, he found them and drove them away. He drove them to a waterfall. When I received information again, I was told that my granddaughter had been stabbed and had fallen from the waterfall." Marisa sobbed, unable to control herself.

"Sweet Jesus." Mae breathed.

"I found a young girl a few months ago. She was floating in the river with a knife wound." Mae said. Marisa's head shot up at once.

"What is her name?" She breathed.

"Her name is," Mae began when a voice interrupted her.

"Mother Mae, where did you put the rosemary herb?" Marisa's eyes grew wide and she spun around at once.

Her eyes landed on the girl and she gasped.

"Tea? Can it truly be you?" She breathed. Tea examined the woman. She looked strangely familiar, but she could not figure out where she had seen her before.

"Wait, Marisa. You mean to tell me that she is your granddaughter?" Mae breathed. Tears filled Marisa's eyes as she nodded.

"Aye, she is my Tea." She smiled. Tea's eyes grew wide. This woman was her grandmother?

She looked at her. She was dressed in a moss green dress and her silver streaked hair was tied back into a bun, which lay behind her head.

"Come to me, Tea." The woman smiled at her, opened her arms. Tea stood her ground, unsure what to do.

"Why will you not come?" The woman asked. Mae turned and walked towards Marisa.

"She does not know you." She said.

"Nonsense. My granddaughter knows me better than anyone else." Marisa responded. She turned towards Tea and nodded, looking for reassurance. Tea, however, remained in her exact spot, an unsure look on her face.

"Dear god." Marisa breathed. Mae sighed and nodded.

"Aye. When I found her, she was badly injured. I nursed her back to health, but she has lost her memory." Mae said. Marisa shook her head before falling into the chair.

"It cannot be. Nay, it is not fair. She is alive, but she does not remember me." Marisa breathed. She looked up at Tea and walked towards her.

"Child, do you not remember anything?" She asked. Tea shook her head.

"Nay? So you do not remember me? Mai? Bertha?" She asked. Again Tea shook her head.

"Do you not remember Seto?" She asked. Tea's eyes grew wide and she gasped.

"I see that name sparks something within you." Marisa observed. Tea nodded.

"Aye, I have heard the name before. Who is he?" She asked.

"He is your husband." Marisa responded.

* * *

"Lord Seto, it is time for the yearly journey to Fortlaud Manor." Tibalt said as Seto looked up from his writing.

"I have no interest in going there." He replied.

"But, lord Seto, it is a yearly tradition. The lord visits the manor every year." Tibalt insisted. Seto growled and looked up.

"I said I will not go there. Now, leave me in solitude." He snapped. Tibalt nodded and bowed. Not receiving an acknowledgment from Seto, he turned and retreated from the room.

Seto looked up after Tibalt left and let out a sigh. He closed his eyes. His mind drifted back to Tea, just as it did every second of every minute in every day.

His Tea. His sunshine. His only sun. She had been brutally taken from him, his world shattering with her demise.

Tears came to his eyes and he blinked them away.

Nay, he would not cry over her. Rather, he would make sure she lived on. He looked down at the drawing of the garden he wanted to have built.

He was going to build an herb garden in honor of Tea, filling it with her favorite herbs. Although he knew it was not possible, he wished that one day, she would be able to harvest the herbs from it.

After finishing the drawing, he stood and went to find Tibalt. He might as well go to the manor. At least it would distract him for a bit.

* * *

"I was married?" Tea asked after Marisa explained to her what had happened to her. Marisa nodded and turned to face Tea.

"Aye, you were. And to a man who loves you." She responded.

"But, why do I not remember?" She asked. Marisa sighed and stood.

"You will. If you are in a familiar habitat, you will remember even faster." She said. Mae entered the room and nodded.

"Aye, Tea. It would be wonderful if you regained your memory." She smiled. Mae turned to Marisa and nodded.

"You must take her. It is the only way she will be able to remember at least fragments of her life before." She said. Marisa nodded and turned towards Tea.

"Would you like to come with me to learn more about your past and who you are?" She asked.

Tea looked at Mae, the kind woman who had raised her for the last 3 months and then at Marisa, her grandmother who she had been with all her life. She sighed and turned towards Marisa.

"I will accompany you to find out more about my past." She said.

* * *

"How long will it take us to get there?" Tea asked.

"A day by horse." Marisa answered, a smile on her face as she brought two horses towards them.

"Two horses?" Tea asked. She nodded.

"Aye. One for you and one for me." She responded. Tea looked at the horse and then at Marisa, an uneasy expression on her face.

"I do not know how to ride." She said. Marisa regarded her for a second before chuckling.

"Nonsense. You have been riding since you were no more than 5 years. You are one of the best riders there are." She said. Tea looked at the horse, her face still uneasy. It was large, its skin the color of creamy chocolate. Its white mane lay on the right side of its head, its eyes staring at Tea.

"Just mount the horse. It will all come back to you when you do." Marisa said. Tea looked down at the narrow spot where she was to put her foot to mount the horse. Sighing, she pushed her foot in and pulled herself up.

She gasped as she found herself elevated at least 3 feet.

"It is very high." She said. Marisa nodded and smiled at her.

"I see you have not changed. You still do not ride your horse sidesaddle as a lady should." Marisa smiled. Tea chuckled and turned towards the horse. She smiled and stroked its muzzle. It let out a soft snort and tossed its mane.

"It seem that it is comfortable with me." Tea said, turning to Marisa, who smiled and nodded.

"Of course. You did have a horse." She smiled.

"Really?" Tea asked. Marisa nodded.

"Maybelle." She said. Suddenly, Tea's eyes grew wide.

"You gave her to me, did you not?" She asked. Marisa nodded.

"Aye. It was after your mother died." She responded. Tea nodded.

"I was depressed after her death and refused to speak to anyone. Then, you gave me the horse, which Mother had picked out for me before her death." She said. Marisa nodded. Suddenly, a smile broke out on Tea's face.

"Grandmother." She said, dismounting the horse. Her grandmother dismounted the horse and embraced Tea as she sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shhh, do not cry child." She comforted her, stroking her beloved grandchild's hair.

* * *

"Lady Marisa has returned!" A peasant breathed. Mai's head shot up at once. Lady Marisa had returned?

She had not set foot on Lord Gardner's land since he accused her of witchcraft. She spun around and ran towards the village, eager to see the woman who had been like a mother to her growing up.

Mai paused as Lady Marisa entered the village.

"Lady Marisa!" She called, running towards the woman. Marisa's face lit up and she embraced Mai, chuckling as she did so.

"Mai! It has been so long since I last saw you. You have grown into a beautiful young lady." She said after they broke apart, examining Mai. Mai smiled and nodded.

"Aye. I will go and fetch Tea for," She stopped and her face changed. Tears flowed down her cheek and she wiped it.

"What is the matter child?" Marisa asked as Mai began to sob.

"It is horrible! Tea was killed. Snatched form us three months ago." She sobbed into the elderly woman's shoulder.

"Come now. Do not be silly. How can I die?" A voice suddenly asked. Mai's head shot up.

Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the figure standing in front of her.

"Tea?" She breathed. Tea smiled and nodded.

"How could I die and leave you, Mai? You still have yet to marry Joey." Tea smiled. Mai let out a gasp before rushing forward and pulling Tea into a tight embrace, tears flowing down her face.

"Where were you? Tea, we were all so worried! You just disappeared. You fell off the cliff. I sent Tibalt and Duke for you. They returned with Seto and told me that you were dead. That you fell off the cliff and into the waterfall after Kisara stabbed you." She said, unable to control her crying. Tea placed her hand on the girl's head and soothed her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Nay, I did not die. I survived." She said.

"Then, why did you not return?" Mai asked.

"Because, she lost her memory." Marisa replied. Mai looked up at Tea.

"Lost your memory?" She repeated. Tea nodded.

"Aye. I gained it back a day ago." She said. Suddenly, her face changed.

"How is Seto?" She breathed. Mai's head shot up.

"Oh, Tea. It is horrible! He refuses to speak to anyone. He barely eats. His body has grown weak and he locks himself in his room. Only recently has he been coming out of his room and only for a few hours. But, now that you have returned and you are alive, he will recover quickly. He will be overjoyed to see you again!" She said.

"Where is he?" Tea asked.

"He has left for Fortlaud Manor. He will return in three days." Mai replied. Tea nodded and walked into the village with Mai. However, she stopped and turned to see that her grandmother had not moved.

"Are you not coming?" She asked. Her grandmother smiled and shook her head.

"Nay, I am not allowed. Your father banned me." She chuckled.

"But, you cannot leave me." Tea whimpered. Marisa smiled and hugged her.

"We will see each other again soon. Anytime you wish to see me, simply visit." She smiled.

"I love you." Tea said, hugging her grandmother.

"And I love you too, my darling Tea." She replied, embracing Tea.

"Farewell." She smiled. She turned and began to walk away. Soon, she disappeared into the forest.

"Come! We must tell everyone you are back!" Mai squealed, pulling Tea along. She nodded and followed her.

* * *

"Tea!" Bertha burst into tears again. She reached out and hugged Tea for the tenth time, her way of making sure that she was not dreaming.

"Bertha, I am alive." Tea gasped through the hug.

"Yes. Let go of her or she will actually die." Tibalt said. At once, Bertha released Tea from her embrace.

"Thank you Tibalt." Tea smiled. She looked up at the smiling faces of Mai, Bertha, and Tibalt and couldn't help but smile. They were all very excited to see her.

Suddenly, the doors of the manor opened.

"Tibalt, have you heard the news that," Duke began before he stopped. His eyes froze on Tea, who turned and smiled at him.

"Hello, Duke." She smiled.

"Tea." He breathed. She nodded and opened her mouth to answer him. However, he ran towards her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Shh, do not speak." He said, hugging her tightly.

"I knew you were alive. I just knew it." He whispered. She smiled and returned his hug.

"I knew none of you would give up." She whispered into his ear.

* * *

"Lord Seto has returned!" Mai yelled to Tea. Tea jumped out of her seat and ran towards the window. She peered out the window and saw the form of Seto riding on the horse. She turned towards Mai, a smile on her face.

"Do I look fine?" She asked. Mai smiled and nodded.

"Aye, you look beautiful." She replied. Tea smiled and turned to the door. She opened her chamber door and raced down the stairs.

She could hear the peasants speaking outside, cheering and welcoming Seto back.

She smiled and fixed her dress.

She was excited to see him. After all, it had been three months. She knew deep in her heart that he would be relived and happy that she was alive.

She approached the door and heard a peasant call for Seto.

"Lord Seto." The man called.

"What?" She heard Seto ask.

"There have been visitors." He said.

"Visitors?" She heard Seto ask, puzzled.

"Aye. Lady Marisa has returned and she brought with her a guest." The man said.

"Guest? Do you know who it is?" He asked.

"Nay, no one saw her face except Mai." He said.

"Very well. I shall see her when I am inside." He said. Tea took a step back as she saw the manor door being pushed open.

"Hello Seto." She smiled as he entered. He froze before lowly looking up.

His eyes grew wide and his face paled at once. He stood still, in shock, almost as if he had seen a ghost.

"Seto, it is me. Tea." She smiled, walking towards him. He shook his head and stumbled backwards.

"It cannot be." He whispered. She smiled and shook her head.

"But it is. I survived the fall." She said, her eyes full of happiness.

"It cannot be." He repeated, his voice barely audible.

"Seto," She said, moving closer towards him.

Suddenly, his arms reached out and he grabbed her.

"Who are you, sorceress? You are not Tea!" He growled. She gasped and shook her head.

"Nay, but I am Tea." She breathed.

"Do not lie to me." He growled, shaking her.

"Why do you not believe me?" She asked, her eyes wide. Why was he reacting like that? Shouldn't he be wrapping his arms around her and kissing her, happy that she was alive?

Instead, he was doing the opposite. She looked up into his cruel eyes and shook her head. It made no sense.

"But, Seto, I am Tea." She said, her voice barely audible. She was confused and felt as if he had driven a knife into her heart.

"Nay, you are not. Tea is dead." He said the words she never expected to escape his lips.

"Wh-what?" Was all she managed to stutter.

"Tea is dead." He growled. The final knife lodged itself into her heart, hitting her vital point. She grabbed onto him as the floor rose. Then, there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

Sooo, reviews! I'll update asap. Have like 3 or 4 more chappies! Keep reading! Thanks!  
-DramaQueen95


	15. Chapter 15

"Tea?" Tea moaned and shifted on the bed. She heard someone calling her name. Who was calling her? Maybe, she was dreaming. She groaned and shifted again, the calling stopping.

"Tea!" The voice called again, closer and more urgent this time. She shifted her weight and turned onto her left side.

"Tea!" The voice hissed.

"Do not pretend with me!" The voice hissed again. It sounded like Mai. Tea's eyelids fluttered and slowly opened. She looked up and saw the faces of Mai, Duke, and Bertha hovering over her.

"Thank the Lord." Bertha breathed a sigh of relief as Tea groaned and raised her head.

"What happened?" She asked, holding her head.

"Shh. Remain in bed." Duke said, gently pushing her down towards the bed again.

"What happened?" She repeated, struggling against his hands.

"You fainted. Thankfully, Duke brought you up to your chamber." Mai said. Tea noticed the edge in her voice and the brief dirty look she threw behind her. Tea looked over Mai's shoulder and noticed Seto standing in the room for the first face was turned away from her, but she saw the look of disgust on his face.

"Seto," She breathed. He spun around to face her, his eyes angry.

Cold cobalt eyes stared back at her.

"Do not utter my name with your vile mouth." He spit. She felt his words pierce her chest and closed her eyes, swallowing the pain.

Smiling, she shakily got to her feet and walked towards him.

"Come now, Seto. Do not be," She began, reaching out to touch him. However, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She gasped out in pain before he flung it aside as if touching her hand burned him.

"Seto," She said, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. Everyone else in the room watched the two, unsure what to do.

She reached up to touch his face when he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

His hands wrapped around her neck and his angry eyes dug into her own.

"Seto!" Duke yelled, running towards them. He pulled a breathless and coughing Tea form Seto's grasp and moved her away from him, wrapping her in his arms.

Tea coughed and held her neck, struggling to regain her breathing. She looked up at him, shock in her eyes. He had strangled her!

"Seto, what is wrong with you?" Tibalt yelled, walking towards him. Seto spun around to face him, his face angry.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you all?" He thundered.

"Come now. You just strangled Tea and then ask us what is wrong with us?" Tibalt asked, his eyes full of disbelief. Seto growled and shook his head.

"She is not Tea!" He yelled. He turned to face her and stuck out a finger, pointing at her accusingly.

"You sorceress! You are not Tea! Tell them the truth!" He growled. Mai looked at Tea's horror struck face and then at Seto's angry one.

"Are you insane? She is Tea!" Mai yelled, shaking her head at him. Seto turned to face her, his face angry.

"How can she be Tea? Tea is dead! She fell from a cliff! She was stabbed and fell from a cliff into a waterfall!" He yelled. Tea felt his words sting her.

"How can she still be alive?" He demanded.

"It is a miracle. Do not question it." Tibalt said. Seto scoffed and shook his head.

"Then, if she has truly survived, why did Kisara not survive?" He asked. Tea's head shot up and tears filled her eyes. After all that had happened, he still cared about Kisara. Swallowing, she turned towards Tibalt and gestured for him to leave.

"Can you all give Seto and I a moment of privacy?" She asked, turning to face them. Tibalt nodded and opened the door. She watched as Tibalt and Bertha exited. Mai and Duke lingered, looking at Seto with an uneasy look. Tea smiled, reassuring them that she would be fine.

After a moment, Mai left. Duke, however, remained in the room.

"Tea, are you sure about this?" He whispered. She nodded.

"Seto is obviously not in a stable state of mind at the moment." He said. Tea shook her head and sighed.

"Aye, I am sure. I will be fine. Do not worry." She said. He nodded and walked towards the door.

"If you require anything, anything at all, you merely have to call." He smiled. Tea nodded and closed the door behind him. Leaning against the door, she sighed and hoped she was making the right decision.

She took a deep breath and turned to face Seto. He regarded her with pure disgust and hatred. A part of her felt happy that he refused to let go of her, even if another appeared claiming to be her. However, another part of her wished that he realized it was truly her and not a sorceress.

"Seto," She began and saw him flinch slightly as she said his name. She ignored him and walked back towards her bed.

"I know this is difficult to you." She said. He turned to face her, a mocking look in his eyes.

"I know it is difficult to accept that I have returned after three months, but you must." She said. He strode over to her and stopped in front of her, a smirk on his face.

"You are a brilliant actress, you sorceress. But, you are not my Tea. You can never be my Tea." He smiled. Tea looked up at him and shook her head.

"Nay, Seto. It is me, Tea." She pleaded with him. However, he was beyond reasoning.

"If it truly is you, why did you not return months earlier? Why did you come now?" He asked. Her face changed and he smiled.

"Exactly. You are not Tea." He said. However, she shook her head.

"I lost my memory." She said. He looked back at her with a curious and somewhat confused expression on his face.

"For three months, I could not remember who I was or where I was from. It began to return to me slowly. Small details such as my name and my age." She said. He looked at her for another few second before bursting into laughter.

"I must admit, you are a wonderful actress." He smiled. However, his face turned serious and he walked towards her.

"However, I am not one with whom you can jest. You are not Tea. I will allow you to leave. But, if I ever see you again, I will not hesitate to have you thrown into the dungeon or beheaded." He said. Without another word, he turned and stormed towards the door.

Tea's mind was racing. She needed to do something. Anything to prove that she was Tea. Or at least to give her time.

"Wait!" She yelled. He froze, his hands on the doorknob.

"What?" He asked, slowly turning to face her. She stood and cleared her throat.

"I have a proposition." She said. He looked at her, his way of saying continue.

"If I cannot prove that I am indeed Tea within the next three days, I will face whatever punishment you wish to give me." She said. She looked at his face as he considered the idea.

She needed to still try to convince him that she was Tea.

Finally, he turned towards her and nodded.

"Very well. We shall see if you are Tea after three days. If you are not, then your punishment shall be death." He said. With that, he left the room. Tea nodded slowly before sliding to the ground.

Death. She smiled and closed her eyes, laughing at the irony of the situation.

She had survived death, escaping it because of her love for him. Now, when she had returned to him, he wanted to kill her. She had escaped death just to walk into its clutches once again.

This time, her executioner would be none other than the man she loved, the man she chose to live for.

She laughed as she thought about the fact that he would be the one killing her.

* * *

"Three days?" Mai gasped as Tea told her about the deal. Tea sighed and nodded. They were both in her chamber. Mai had finally finished working and Duke had gone hunting with Seto and Tibalt. Bertha was currently supervising the supper arrangements.

"Aye." She said, shaking her head.

"If you fail to prove you are Tea, what will he do?" She asked. Tea's eyes answered her question.

Mai gasped and shook her head.

"Nay, he cannot." She breathed. Tea shook her head.

"We had an agreement. If I cannot prove I am Tea, he will execute me." She said.

"As it is, why would I wish to live if he thinks that I am a witch?" She spit, angry tears rushing to her eyes. Mai sighed and then smiled at Tea.

"Do not cry Tea." She said, hugging her as tears streamed down her face.

"You will succeed. After all, you are Tea. You have nothing to fear." Mai smiled. Tea looked up at her and a smile overtook her tears.

"Aye, you are right." She said, wiping her eyes. She stood and walked towards the door of her chamber.

"I will succeed." She said. Mai stood and nodded.

"That is the spirit!" She cheered. Tea chuckled before her face became serious once again.

"Do not tell anyone else about this." She breathed. Mai's eyes grew wide before she nodded.

"Your secret is safe with me." She smiled.

"Thank you." Tea said, hugging the girl who was her only female friend and confederate.

* * *

Seto sighed as he dismounted his horse. It had been a long and tiresome day for him.

Not only had someone appeared claiming to be Tea, but the garden he had planned to build for Tea was not to be completed until a month later.

He handed the reigns of the horse over to the stable boy before making his way to the manor.

However, as he approached the manor, he stopped as singing drifted back to his ears.

His eyes grew wide as he recognized the voice It was Tea's voice! Turning, he ran in the direction of the singing.

It was coming from her herb garden.

He stopped and held his breath as he approached the garden.

_A Sweet Thing Is Marriage- Christine de Pizan _

_Marriage is a sweet thing,_  
_ I can prove it by my own example,_  
_ God indeed gave to me _  
_ A good and sensible husband._  
_ Thank God for being willing_  
_ To save him for me, for I have truly_  
_ Experienced his great goodness: _  
_ Indeed the sweet heart loves me well. _

That was Tea's favorite song. His hand shakily reached out and paused on the door separating him from the garden. He stood there, unsure whether he should enter or not.

_The first night of our marriage,_  
_ I could already feel_  
_ His great goodness, for he never did to me_  
_ Any outrage which would have harmed me,_  
_ But, before it was time to get up,_  
_ He kissed me, I think, one hundred times,_  
_ Without asking for any other base reward:_  
_ Indeed the sweet heart loves me well._

Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door. Rays hit him in the face. He raised his hands to shield his eyes. When he could see again, he gasped.

_And he said, with such tender words:_  
_ "God made me live for you,_  
_ Sweet friend, and I think that he had me raised_  
_ For your personal use."_  
_ He did not stop raving like that_  
_ The whole night,_  
_ Without being any more immoderate:_  
_ Indeed the sweet heart loves me well._

Leaning over the rosemary bushes was Tea. A smile began to appear on his face, but was quickly replaced by an angry expression. It was not tea. It was that sorceress! He growled as he watched that witch lean over Tea's herbs, tending to them with the trowel. She continued singing, unaware of his presence.

_Prince, he makes me mad for love,_  
_ When he says that he is all mine;_  
_ He will make me die of sweetness;_  
_ Indeed the sweetheart loves me well. _

She turned, a smile on her face. However, when she saw him, her face changed and she quickly stood.

"Why are you here?" He growled.

"Because, this is my garden." She answered, her voice confident. He growled at her and advanced towards her.

"This is Tea's garden. You are not Tea." He said.

"Very well. I shall leave then." She said. Without another word, she walked past him. As she passed him, the smell of honey and clovers reached his nose. His head turned slightly in her direction as she left. That scent was Tea's scent.

* * *

Seto watched as the witch played with the younger children.

The children laughed and squealed in delight, unaware that they were not in the presence of the real Tea. Rather, they were having fun with a witch.

He growled and began walking towards them. One of the younger girls turned and saw the older boys running around, playing with swords. Smiling, she raised a twig and ran towards them, eager to join the fight.

He chuckled as she swished at the swords with her twig.

He turned and saw the fake Tea staring at the young girl, a longing in her eyes. She turned and saw the other children running around, laughing in to herself, she made her way towards the manor door.

However, a scream pierced the air and the merrymaking stopped at once. Seto watched as a crowd formed, the villagers stopping to see the cause of the scream.

He ran towards the crowd and made his way to the middle.

He gasped as he saw the young girl lying on the ground, her head bleeding. One of the boys was crying anf holding a bloody wooden sword in his hand.

Apparently, he had hit her with the sword in her head and burst it.

His eyes grew wide as he saw the child losing blood and becoming pale.

He heard yelling and looked up in time to see the sorceress Tea appear from the crowd. She took one look at the bleeding child and her eyes grew wide.

"Someone, get me a pail of water and a rag! Now!" She ordered. Seto noticed how she became serious at once. Her tone changed at once and her eyes became serious.

She turned towards the young child and smiled at her.

"You are going to be fine." She said. The young girl was losing blood quickly. Tea's face became worried. She needed to keep the child awake.

She looked around and her eyes fell on the wooden sword. She quickly grabbed the sword and turned towards the young girl.

"Do you want the sword?" She asked, a smile on her face. The young girl's eyes brightened at once and she took the sword.

Smiling, Tea pulled out herbs from a satchel she wore. She looked down at the young child, whose eyes were beginning to become droopy.

"Where is the water?" Tea yelled. She pressed some herbs to the girl's forehead, trying to stop the bleeding. Within a few seconds, the bleeding stopped. However, the child had already lost a lot of blood.

"Damn it! I need water!" She yelled again. Seto could hear the strain in her voice and the edge to it as she demanded the water. He turned and, seeing no one with water, ran to fetch some. Tea pulled out a small vial of yarrow infusion. Tilting the child's head back, she poured the contents down her throat.

Tea spun around, anger in her eyes. Still, no one had brought water!

Tea's face paled as she looked down at the child. She was not moving, nor was she breathing.

Tea turned and saw someone hand her a bucket of water. She looked up and surprise crossed her face as she saw Seto looking down at her. However, she didn't have time to be surprised. She grabbed the water and plunged the rag into it.

Pulling the rag out, she wiped the young child's face with it. The girl didn't move. Tea tried again, with the same results. Her face became deathly pale as she realized that there was not much more she could do.

"Nay! Live!" She found herself screaming, shaking the child. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked at the girl, unsure what to do.

"You cannot die!" She screamed again. She let out a squeak and moved backwards, away from the child's body.

Her eyes were red and her nose was pink. She turned and looked down at the ground, closing her eyes and sobbing. After a few moments, she wiped her eyes and stood.

She turned and began to walk towards the manor, defeat gnawing at her.

She had failed the young girl. She had killed her.

Seto watched as Tea headed towards the manor. She seemed beside herself with sorrow and rage. Sorrow for the young girl and rage directed towards herself. He scoffed and shook his head. Nay, she was not Tea. Regardless, she was beyond upset about not being able to save the child

He returned his attention towards the child, whose chest moved. He blinked and looked again Her chest rose and fell gently. A smile broke out on his face. She was alive!

Peasants saw the child breathing slowly and smiled.

"Lady Tea! She lives!" They called. Seto turned and saw Tea stop in the doorway. She turned and he saw tears flowing down her face as she heard what they said.

"She lives?" She breathed. Turning, she ran towards them and dropped to her knees in front of the young girl.

The girl's eyelids fluttered before she looked up at Tea and smiled.

"Lady Tea. You saved me." She said weakly. Seto watched as Tea's tears flowed and she reached down to hug the child.

Although the child was filthy, Tea didn't care. She pulled her into her arms, tears flowing down her face. Seto could not help but felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips as he watched the young irl hug Tea.

* * *

"Where is Tea?" Mai asked, entering the room. She was out of breath, no doubt she ran to the manor. Seto looked up before returning his attention to the book in his hand.

"She is dead." He said. Mai growled and turned away.

"Very well. Where is the sorceress?" She asked.

"In Tea's chamber." Was Seto's response.

"Is she well?" Mai asked. This time, Seto put down his book and looked at her.

"Of course. Why would she not be well?" He growled. Mai shook her head and bowed.

"I heard what happened. I just wanted to make sure Tea was well." She said.

"And why would she not be well? She just saved a child's life." Seto replied, picking up his book once again. Mai nodded and began to walk towards the door.

"Aye. That is very good. If the child had died, I do not know what Tea would have done this time." She said before leaving the room.

Seto looked up from his book, genuinely curious. What did she mean that she didn't know what she would have done _this _time?

* * *

"Tibalt, has Tea ever had an experience like the one she had today?" Seto asked after Tibalt entered his study.

Tibalt shifted uneasily on his feet before nodding.

"Aye, lord Seto." He replied. Seto looked up, his eyes curious.

"When?" He asked. Tibalt sighed and walked towards him.

"It was years ago. Tea had just turned 15 years of age." He said.

"She and Mai were in the forest taking the children for a walk. A child had been playing in a creek. He was walking on a log to cross the creek. While he was walking, he slipped. His foot was caught in an opening in the log and his leg broke." Tibalt said.

"The bone protruded through the skin slightly. Tea had just begun learning how to cure using herbs. She always carried her satchel of herbs with her everywhere she went." He smiled.

"She managed to stop the bleeding. However, the child had lost a lot of blood. Tea did not have her yarrow infusion as she had forgotten to bring it. However, she had some yarrow in her bag. She used the water from the creek to make an infusion." Tibalt said. Seto looked at him as he continued, his face twisted in thought.

"But, when she was finished, it was too late. The child died in Tea's arms." Tibalt said. Seto's eyes grew wide.

"What?" He asked. Tibalt nodded.

"Aye. He died just as she finished it. Tea was in shock for days. She refused to speak to anyone. For weeks, she would not leave her room. She did not eat for days. For a month, she refused to touch her herbs. She felt that she was the cause of the young boy's death." Tibalt said. Seto stood and shook his head.

"That is insane! It was not her fault! She tried to save him!" He yelled. Tibalt nodded.

"Aye. We all told her that. However, she refused to listen. She believed that we were trying to defend a killer, a murderer." He said, shaking his head sadly. Seto was beside himself with anger.

Memories of earlier that day flashed back to him. He saw her looking down at the child's body, a look of panic and insanity on her face.

Now he knew why she had screamed and begun crying. She was afraid she had killed the young girl also.

He felt pity towards her, but pushed it away at once. The person he had seen outside was not Tea!

Tea was dead! He needed to remember that.

He stood and nodded at Tibalt.

"Thank you." He said before leaving the room.  


* * *

Soooooooooooo, reviews! Tell me what you think! I have like 3 or 4 more chapters! BTW- Thanks JEDA! Cuz of u, I spent my time updating instead of doing my computer science hw! If I fail, Ima kill u! -_- And u'd better review!


	16. Chapter 16

"Tea?" A voice asked. Tea looked up as the door opened. Mai smiled at her and entered the room.

"How do you feel?" Mai asked. Tea sighed and buried her head in her arms.

"Horrible." She whispered.

"Come now." Mai said, placing her hand on Tea's shoulder. Tea sniffed and raised her head.

"I heard what happened." Mai said.

"I thought it would happen all over again." Tea whispered, shaking her head.

"It will never happen again. You did not have enough experience that time. Besides, it was not your fault." Mai said, shaking her head.

Tea sniffed and hugged the girl.

"I love you, Mai." She sniffed as she pulled Mai closer.

"I love you too." Mai smiled, patting Tea's head.

"Mai, I meant to ask you," Tea began after they pulled apart.

"What?" Mai asked. A devilish smile crossed Tea's lip.

"Why are you smiling like that Tea?" A suspicious Mai asked Tea. Tea chuckled and shook her head before standing.

"I was just curious." She said, walking towards the window.

"About?" Mai asked, slightly confused. Tea turned and smiled at her.

"I saw you speaking to Joey and smiling." Tea smirked. She giggled as Mai's face became pink.

"We were merely discussing your return." She said, turning away to hide the redness creeping up her cheeks.

"Really?" Tea asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Mai nodded and moved backwards on the bed as Tea walked forward.

"Then, do tell me what about my return made you blush." Tea smiled as Mai fumbled for words.

"Tell me what he said!" She squealed, pouncing on Mai.

"Very well. Just do not scream or yell." Mai said.

Tea nodded and promised before Mai continued.

"Well, we were discussing your return." She began while Tea eagerly nodded.

"Then, he said we should celebrate your return." She said.

"And, you said,?" Tea asked, looking at Mai with an eager expression in her eyes.

"I said that we should." She said. Tea nodded and gestured for Mai to continue.

"Well, he said we should go to the village alone. Tonight." She said. Tea's eyes grew wide. Mai moved back, fully aware of the scream that was coming. Sure enough, Tea let out a loud scream before pouncing on Mai.

"What did you say?" She asked, her eyes full of curiosity.

"Well, I said," Mai squirmed a bit.

"You know, it is not that big of a deal." Mai said.

"Do not give me that bullshit!" Tea growled.

"Tell me!" She pressed the issue further.

"Well, I said that tonight is supposed to be a very cold night. And that we were supposed to have dinner together." She faltered, noticing the change on Tea's face.

"I told him that it would be fun and an interesting experience." She shook her head and groaned.

"Ugh, just spit it out Mai!" She yelled, shaking her friend.

"I said yes!" Mai yelled, a smile on her face. A wide smile broke out on Tea's face before she hugged the girl.

"You have a date with Joey tonight!" She squealed, hugging Mai.

"I know!" Mai yelled, equally excited as she returned the hug.

Duke looked at Tea's chamber door as he passed. He could hear screaming and laughter coming from within. Part of him wanted to know what was going on, but he shook his head.

Shrugging it aside, he continued walking.

* * *

Tea smiled as she saw Joey and Mai head out the doors of the great hall.

Seto noticed her smiling and turned towards her.

"Why are you so happy?" He scoffed.

"No reason." She said, smiling against her will.

"Very well." He said, turning away. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as her face lit up. He raised his eyes and saw the reason for the joy on her face.

Duke smiled and waved at her.

"I see you are very friendly with Duke." Seto said as she cut her meat. She looked over at him before nodding.

"Aye. He is my childhood friend. You know that, Seto." She said. Seto scoffed and turned to stare at her.

"Duke was Tea's childhood friend. Not yours." He spit. She swallowed hard before smiling up at him.

"Come now. You know I am Tea." She said. Seto scoffed and shook his head.

"You are not. Tea is dead." He said. She felt his words carve themselves into her heart, but smiled through the pain.

"Very well. I still need to convince you." She smiled.

"You should do it soon. Tomorrow night marks the end of the third day." He said. He smiled as her face paled.

"Three days are over tomorrow?" She asked. He nodded.

"Aye. And, so far, you have not convinced me one bit." He smirked at her worried face. However, she recovered and smiled at him.

"Do not think I have lost. I still have one more day." She smiled.

"Very well." Seto said, taking a sip of his wine.

* * *

Tea smiled as Mai entered her chamber.

"How was it?" She asked, unable to wait for Mai to tell her. Mai took one look at her before laughing.

"You are still as impatient as ever." She chuckled. Tea shrugged aside her comment and motioned for her to continue.

"It was wonderful. Joey was so romantic." Mai smiled, unable to contain her joy. Tea chuckled and smiled.

"What did he do?" She asked. Mai smiled and gestured for her to come closer.

"He proposed." She whispered. She closed her eyes and covered her ears as Tea screamed in joy.

"He did? How?" She yelled, forcing the details out of Mai.

"Well, he took me down to the beach. We walked along the shore and he found a clam shell." She said. Tea nodded, her face excited.

"Then, he gave me the clam shell." Mai said.

"At first, I was confused and wondered why he had given me it. Then, he told me to open it. I opened it and," She froze as Tea's eyes grew wide.

"The ring was inside of the clam shell." Mai said as Tea covered her mouth to stop from screaming. However, she failed and let out a scream.

"That is so romantic!" Tea yelled, shaking her head. Mai chuckled and nodded, before raising her hand.

"It is beautiful." Tea gasped, looking at the ring.

"It is a family heirloom. It is not the most expensive," She began before Tea cut her off.

"He was sweet. A family heirloom is more romantic and beautiful than any expensive ring." She said. Mai smiled and nodded.

"He wants to have a houseful of children." Mai chuckled. Tea chuckled but felt a stab in her heart.

"I already told him that we will have one boy and one girl." She smiled. Tea smiled and nodded, but Mai noticed the sadness on her face.

"I am sorry." Mai said, remembering the child Tea had lost. Tea smiled and shook her head.

"Nay, it is not your fault." She smiled.

"You were being a good friend. You share everything with me. I am not a good friend." Tea said, shaking her head.

"What? Of course you are." Mai smiled, shaking her head.

"I actually kept something from you." Tea said.

"What?" Mai asked.

"I was pregnant." Tea said. Mai's eyes grew wide.

"What?" Was all she could say. Tea nodded.

"Before I fell off the cliff. Seto and I," She stopped, uncomfortable. Mai nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"When I was at my grandmother's house, she told me that I was pregnant. But, I kept it from Seto because I was not sure about the future." Tea sighed.

"Then, Kisara stabbed me and I fell off the cliff. I lost the child." Tea said, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Oh god." Mai breathed.

"And you were all alone." She said. Tea sobbed into her shoulder as Mai wrapped her arms around her.

"Did you tell anyone?" Mai asked. Tea shook her head.

"Nay. I will tell Duke though. But, I do not know if I can." She whispered.

"Then, let me." Mai said. Tea smiled and nodded.

"We will talk at supper. I have to help prepare it." Mai said. Tea nodded and smiled as the girl left the room.

"What is cook making?" Tea asked.

"Fish." Mai said, laughing at the disgusted face Tea made.

"Do not worry. I will tell him to prepare something else for you." She smiled. Tea smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Tea, will you accompany me to supper?" A voice asked. Tea quickly dried her tears and turned around.

"Of course, Duke." She smiled. However, he walked up to her and dropped to his knees.

"I am sorry, Tea." He said. He reached up and wiped a tear that slipped out of her eyes. Unable to control herself, she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"It is all wrong. He was supposed to be happy. I thought he would be happy and full of joy. Instead, he believes I am a witch. Everything is going all wrong. Since that day on the cliff." She sobbed.

"I know." Duke said, hugging her. He ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead as she looked up at him.

"And then the child," She began before tears began again.

"I heard. Mai told me when I saw her in the staircase. I am very sorry that you had to go through that all alone." He said. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"I was so traumatized." She breathed.

"But it is over. You are not alone anymore." Duke said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I love you Duke." She smiled, looking up at him. He chuckled and kissed her forehead again before hugging her.

"I love you also, Tea." He whispered into her hair. She smiled and he stood. He extended his hand, which she grasped and used to get to her feet.

"So, shall we go to supper?" He asked. She smiled and looped her arm through his own.

"Of course." She said. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he chuckled. She knew that this night would be her last chance to convince Seto, but that thought disappeared as she walked down the stairs with Duke.

* * *

"Here comes Tea." Mai smiled as Tea and Duke approached the great hall. Seto looked up and felt something inside him snap.

That witch was with Duke! He growled and then turned away in surprise.

_"That is not Tea."_ He reminded himself. Yet, he could not help but feel angry and jealous as he watched Duke enter the great hall with the woman.

He cleared his throat and returned his attention to his food. He looked up as a shadow fell over him. His eyes became surprised as he saw Tea standing over him.

_"No! She is not Tea!"_ He reminded himself. He was aware that she was staring at him. He took a sip of his wine before looking up at her.

"Can I help you?" He asked. She cleared her throat before shaking her head.

"I was merely taking my seat." She said, pulling out the chair next to him. He watched as she sat in the chair beside him.

"That is Tea's seat." He said after she sat. She turned and smiled at him.

"I am Tea. Therefore, it is my seat." She smiled. He shook his head.

"You are not Tea. Despite what the others think, to me, you are not Tea." He growled. She chuckled before shaking her head.

"I am Tea. Very soon, you will realize that I am." She smiled. He looked at her and scoffed.

"Despite what you think and whatever plans you have, you will never become Tea in my eyes." He sneered.

"If you say so." She said, smiling at him. He grumbled and watched as she cut at the meat. She stuck her fork in the piece of meat and slowly brought it to her lips. Seto watched as her face changed as she began to chew.

"Dear God!" She yelled, spitting the meat out. He watched as she raised a napkin to her mouth and gagged.

"What is the matter?" He asked.

"I do not like fish!" She growled, poking the meat with her fork. She pushed away the plate and wiped her mouth.

"Tea did not like fish either." He said, almost in a trance. She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Aye, I never did." She said. However, he snapped out of it and sneered.

"Do not think you are Tea just because you both dislike the same thing." He said.

"Very well." She said. She put the napkin down and stood.

"Excuse me, my lord." She said, curtsying before turning and leaving. Seto watched as she walked out of the great hall.

"Where is Tea going?" A voice asked. Seto turned and saw Mai standing there with a platter in her hand.

"I heard that the Cook accidentally served her fish. Tea hates fish, so I brought her something else." Mai said, gesturing towards the platter in her hands.

"Where is she going?" Mai asked again. Seto shook his head and stood.

"I will take it to her." He said. Mai nodded and handed him the platter before turning and heading back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Let me be." Tea said as the door opened.

She heard it close before sighing and burying her face in her hands as tears claimed her.

Why did this happen? She had thought that Seto would welcome her back.

Instead, he was cold towards her. He didn't believe it was her.

At least, when he was with Kisara, he still acknowledged her.

She sniffed and spun around when she heard someone clearing their throat. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Seto standing there.

"I am sorry." She said, quickly drying her tears and smiling.

"That was very silly of me. I did not know it was you." She said. He didn't answer; instead, he stared at her.

"Why do you look at me like that?" She asked, noticing his eyes didn't move from her. He cleared his throat and averted his eyes.

"Mai told me to deliver this to you." He said, holding out the platter. She looked at it before shaking her head.

"It is fine. Tell her I am not hungry." She said. Seto stared at her, not moving an inch.

"She wants you to eat." He said, his feet planted firmly on the ground.

"I do not wish to eat." Tea growled, standing. She was losing her patience.

"I do not care what you want and do not want." He said, moving closer to her. She looked up at him and scoffed before turning away.

"You do not scare me." She said over her shoulder.

"Damn you!" She heard him growl. She heard something slam down on the table before feeling his arms wrap around her and carry her to the bed.

"Unhand me!" She yelled, kicking and squirming. He dropped her to the bed before picking up the platter and giving it to her. She looked up at him with angry eyes. However, he didn't seem to notice and handed her the platter.

She shook her head, refusing to take it.

"I do not want it!" She growled up at him.

"Very well." He said. She smiled as she saw him turn. However, he sat down on the bed and began to cut the meat.

"What are you do-" She began before he raised the fork and shoved the meat into her mouth. She choked in surprise but refused to chew.

"Chew it." He said, narrowing his eyes and glaring at her. She shook her head defiantly.

"Chew it." He repeated. She turned away and chewed. He watched as she swallowed before shoving another piece into her mouth.

"Why are you feeding me?" She asked after she swallowed the second piece. He scoffed and shook his head.

"You behave like a child. So, I must treat you like a child." was his respond. She scoffed and chewed the next piece of meat that he cut.

"Last piece." Seto said, holding up the last piece. She looked at it and shook her head.

"Nay, I am full." She said, holding her stomach. He scoffed and shook his head.

"Eat it." He said. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Nay. I do not want it. You eat it." She replied. He scoffed and put the meat down.

"As if I would eat something that you ate." He sneered before placing the platter on the table.

"Seto," She said as he turned to face her. She smiled up at him before continuing.

"I love you." She said. She watched as his eyes grew wide before he chuckled.

"Come now. Give up the act." He said, shaking his head. Her face became puzzled as he shook his head.

"For a sorceress, you are not a very good one." He said. He reached out for the wine and handed it to her.

"What?" Was all she could say. She was confused, her puzzled face staring at him. She took a sip of the wine before returning her attenion towards him.

"You are not a very smart witch." He smirked again.

"Why would you say that?" Tea asked, unsure what he meant. He chuckled and gestured towards the empty platter.

"You ate the food I offered you." He said. She nodded.

"Aye. Because, you forced it down my throat." She said. He chuckled.

"Suppose I had poisoned it?" He asked, smiling at her. He watched as her face paled.

"Now, think about it. Why would I be so aggressive and force you to eat it?" He smirked.

"What?" She whispered. He chuckled and motioned towards the wine.

"Cheers." He smiled before standing. She watched as he walked towards the door, chuckling to himself.

"Rest assured. I did not poison the food." He said over his shoulder when he noticed she was not moving.

However, she chuckled and stood, walking towards him.

"Of course not. You did not need to poison the food to kill me. Your words have done enough." She said. She watched as his smile began to disappear.

"Spare me the acting." He said, regaining his footing. He turned and opened the door before turning back to her.

"Day three ends in 3 hours." He smiled. She nodded.

"Very well." He said, turning to leave.

"Seto!" She called as he walked into the hallway. He stopped and she ran towards him.

"I ate the food because I knew it would not be poisoned." She said.

"What makes you so sure that I did not poison the food?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"Because, you poisoned the wine the last time." She whispered. His eyes grew wide and his face changed as she handed him the goblet full of wine. He took it and she handed him a small container.

She smiled and opened it before handing it to him. He looked down at it and recognized it as the white powder he had poured into the wine months ago. He looked up at her face.

She was smiling, but tears poured down her cheeks.

"Throw it in the wine." She said. He looked at her, unsure what to do.

"Kill the witch. She does not deserve to die at any other hand than your own." She whispered, taking his hand and tilting it. He watched as the poison fell into the wine. She smiled and took the goblet from him.

"Thank you." She smiled. He watched as she put it to her lips. Without realizing what he was doing, he knocked the goblet out of her hand before the wine could touch her lips. She looked up at him in shock.

However, he was already storming away, his mind racing.

* * *

"Where is she?" Seto growled as he entered the great hall.

Mai held up a note. Seto growled and snatched the note from her.

"What is this?" He growled, looking at the note.

"You drove Tea away again." Mai growled, turning to face him.

"Mai, do not." Duke said. Mai shook her head and growled.

"No! He drove her away again! We finally got her back after three months! His stupidity!" She yelled. She looked at Seto and shook her head.

"Do you want Tea dead?" She yelled. Seto looked at her and shook his head.

"Nay, I do not!" He yelled. He opened the note and read it.

_Dear Seto,  
I know that I am leaving once again. I am escaping my punishment. Rest assured. I am not going to attempt to kill myself again. This time, I have decided to live, but on my own. I am sorry for returning into you life so suddenly and after when you finally accepted my death. I know I have no right to ask anything of you, but I want only this one favor. I just ask that forget that I returned. Continue to think that I am dead and move on with your life. I assure you that I will also move on with my own life. Tell Mai and Duke not to worry. I am still alive and they can visit me whenever they wish as they know where I will be. I know that Bertha and Tibalt will forgive me soon. Lastly, there are two other things I must apologize for. The first is that I kept that I was pregnant from you. However, I lost the child when Kisara stabbed me. The second is that I believed you when you said you loved me and I clung onto your words for support. But, I realize now that I was foolish for doing so. I caused both of us to be held back and unable to move on. However, now we will both be able to move on. I wish you the best in life and I hope you are happy and always smiling as long as you are alive.  
-Tea/ Witch_

"That damn woman!" Seto yelled after he finished reading the note.

"How can I smile when she took my smile with her?" He growled. He turned to Mai and smiled.

"I will go and bring our Tea back." He said. Mai smiled and motioned for him to go.

"I will bring my sunshine back." Seto growled to himself as he left the manor. He knew exactly where she would be.

* * *

Sooo, reviews! After being bugged by Jeda almost every hour for almost 4 consecutive days, I updated! Reviews! i have about one more chappie left! So, keep checking! Again, thanks to all my readers! And a special thanks to my OCD bestie, Jeda. . Luv ya! And watch ur bakk 2morrow at school =]  
-DrmaaQueen95


	17. Chapter 17

"I knew that you would be here." A voice said. Tea didn't move nor did she answer.

She knew exactly who the voice belonged to and who the person standing behind her was, although it was still slightly dark as the dawn had not completely arrived.

She knew that she shouldn't want to see him, but she did. However, she controlled her emotions and pushed her desire to see him deep into her soul.

Neither moved for a few moments. All that could be heard was her breathing. In, out, in, out.

The rush and roar of the waterfall as it fell drifted back towards their ears, the cool mist shooting up at them.

"Tea, talk to me." Seto said, taking a step forward. She didn't move.

"Tea, please." She could hear the urgency in his voice. As much as it pained her heart, she showed indifference towards him.

"Tea!" This time he growled and grabbed her arm. She felt him pull at her and spin her around.

The minute she spun around, she cast her eyes downwards, hiding the tears threatening to pour.

"I am not Tea. You are mistaken." She said, not looking up. He looked down at her for a moment in surprise before scoffing.

"Really? You were so eager to be Tea a few days ago. Now, you have suddenly changed and decided that you are no longer Tea?" He asked. She shook her head, still not looking into his face.

"I was never Tea. I merely pretended. You saw through my plot, however." She said, her voice threatening to break.

"Do not lie. You were Tea then and you are still Tea now." He said. She shook her head, angry tears slipping down her face.

"No! I am not! Let me be! I am not Tea!" She yelled.

"Really?" He asked. Her eyes grew wide as he reached down and cupped her chin before raising her face to look at him.

"Then, why do you cry?" He whispered. Her eyes grew wide as he leaned down and pressed his lips to her own. He felt her shudder and pulled apart.

"I am sorry. I no longer have the right to do that." He said, removing his hands from her face. However, she shook her head and raised his hands to her face again.

"Kiss me." She whispered. He leaned down and claimed her lips with his own. She closed her eyes and pulled him closer. This kiss seemed different; it was sweeter and more passionate. She moaned into the kiss and his hands dropped to her waist.

She wrapped her hands arms around his neck as he pulled her hips closer to him.

"Seto," She breathed after they broke apart.

"Why did you leave?" He asked, looking down at her with sad eyes. She turned away and closed her eyes.

"I was a burden to you. You finally accepted the truth, but I refused to leave. I made it difficult for you." She said.

"Nay, you did not." He said, turning her face back towards him.

"I knew it was you." He said. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"What?" She breathed. He nodded.

"I knew it since the beginning. I was just in shock and part of me still doubted it. I knew that I did not deserve to have you back, especially after everything that I did to you." He said.

"But, why did you come after me then?" She asked. He turned and put his hand on her face.

"After you said the thing about the poison in the wine, I knew it was you for sure. I knew that you were going to leave me again. This time, however, I would not let you go." He said.

"Tea," He raised her hand to his lip and pressed a gentle kiss on her hand.

"I love you." He said, looking up at her. Tears formed in her eyes and slipped, trailing down her face. He shook his head and wiped them away with his thumb.

"Shh." He said, pulling her head into his chest. His arms encircled her and she wrapped her arms around him, unable to control her tears.

"I love you too." She pulled apart from her and, looking down at her face, pressed his lips to hers. Tea wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself towards him, deepening the kiss.

Seto dropped his hands to her waist and pulled her into him. She groaned slightly as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, but did not refuse him.

"Shall we return home?" He asked after they broke apart.

She looked up at him and, smiling, nodded.

"Aye. Let us return to our home." She smiled, taking his hand in her own. He smiled and reached down, grabbing her and picking her up.

Tea clung to his neck as he carried her bridal style to the horse.

The sun was beginning to rise in the distance, the beginning of a new day. Tea leaned against Seto's chest as they headed back to the manor.

Their lives would change now. They had learned how to love and trust each other. As long as they had each other, everything in life would be fine.

As long as Seto was at her side and she was at his, they would survive.

As long as they had love, they would survive. Tea knew that their love would survive anything because it had been proved already.

Their love had survived Kisara, Garrett, her 'death', and his coldness.

Seto looked down at Tea as she pushed herself closer against him and chuckled. He wrapped his arm around her.

He would always protect her. His wife. Not his property. Nay, his wife. The woman he loved.

* * *

"Se-Seto." Tea groaned as Seto entered her. He smiled and leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him down, deepening the kiss.

She wrapped her feet around him and straddled him as he began to pump in and out of her. She let out a groan as he took one of her breasts in his mouth.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked, looking up. She shook her head and gestured for him to continue.

"Oh god!" She groaned as he resumed his rhythm.

An hour later, an exhausted Seto was lying in the bed, with a panting Tea sprawled on his chest.

"That was wonderful." Tea panted. She pushed herself onto her elbows and leaned down to plant a kiss on his lips. He chuckled and flipped her onto her back, claiming her lips for himself.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she did the same to him.

"Seto," She said after they broke apart for air.

"Yes, my love?" He asked, stroking her head.

"I have something to tell you." Tea said.

"What?" Seto asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Um, well, it is," She faltered, unsure whether to continue.

"What is it?" Seto asked, a shred of concern seeping into his voice.

"Well," Tea began but stopped.

She reached up and kissed him, reassuring him that it was nothing bad.

"What is it?" Seto asked.

"I am pregnant." Tea smiled. Seto's eyes grew wide in shock.

"You are?" He breathed. She smiled and nodded. A smile broke out on his face and he leaned down, kissing her passionately.

"Bertha believes that they are twins. A girl and boy." She smiled after they broke apart.

"Mai is also pregnant. We are to deliver at the same time." Tea smiled.

"Duke is hoping for Serenity to deliver not too long after us." Tea said. Seto looked down at her stomach and shook his head, surprised.

"Now our family is complete." He said, looking up at her while he placed his hand on her stomach. She smiled and nodded before leaning over to kiss him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Seto replied.

The End

* * *

Present day-

Tea yawned and closed the book.

It had been a beautiful story. She was sitting curled up on the couch, a blanket covering her feet. Rain could be heard pouring outside, the sky dark and the wind howling.

As she looked down at the book, tears flowed to her eyes.

How she wished she had a love story like Tia's and Seth's. However, that was not going to happen. Her love story was in ruins. It was gone.

Tear flowed to her eyes as she thought about Seto.

Their fight flashed back to her mind.

_Flashback- _

_"How could you?" Tea screamed, tears pouring down her face. Seto looked at her and shook his head. _

_"I didn't do anything!" He said, shaking his head. Tea turned away, wiping the tears. _

_"Don't jump to conclusions." Seto said, shaking his head. She turned and looked at him, before shaking her head. _

_"Really? I was worried about you and decided to look for you. And what do I find? I find your car outside a stranger's house. Then I find you in a woman's house, in her bedroom, with your shirt off and her in a robe only. What am I supposed to believe?" Tea yelled. _

_"It was raining! I was wet. The car broke down and she was helping me. I needed to use the phone and she allowed me to. She gave me a towel. You're being stupid and thinking it was more than that!" Seto yelled. _

_"Oh, so now I'm stupid?" Tea growled, spinning around to face him. He sighed and shook his head. He knew she was angry and beyond reasoning. _

_"No, you're not. I just want you to believe me." He said, lowering his voice. She froze and shook her head before turning away.  
_

_"How can I believe you?" She asked, not looking at him. _

_"Tea, look at me." Kaiba said, walking over to her and taking her face in his hands. He turned her face so that she was looking into his eyes. Tears flowed to her eyes again as she stared into his sadness-filled cobalt eyes. _

_"How can I, Seto?" She asked, turning away from him. She pulled her arm out of his grasp. _

_"Just believe me." Seto pleaded with her, reaching out and grabbing her arm before she could leave. _

_"What would you do if you found me in another man's bedroom with my shirt off?" Tea asked, turning to face him. His eyes grew wide and he didn't answer. _

_"Exactly." She said, shaking her head sadly. _

_"I'm sorry Seto, but I can't be with you. Not now. I need to clear my mind." Tea said, shaking her head and turning away. _

_She pulled off the wedding ring on her ring finger and handed it to him. _

_"Maybe, we rushed things. Maybe, we jumped into marriage too quickly." She said sadly before turning and walking out of his house. _

_End flashback _

Tea closed her eyes and leaned her head back. It had been a day since their fight. She picked up her phone. He had already called her several times and left about 20 voice messages.

Suddenly, the lights flickered. She looked up and her eyes grew wide as the lights in the house all went out.

"Damn it!" She hissed, trying to get up. She tripped and landed on her knees. She moaned and heard something vibrating. She raised her hand and ran it along the couch.

She felt something vibrate and picked up her phone.

_Seto _was the name the phone showed. She paused, unsure whether she should answer or not. She took a deep breath before opening the phone.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." He said. She froze, taken by surprise at his apology.

"What?" She breathed.

"I'm sorry. I know I don't deserve you, but I just have to tell you one thing." He said.

"What?" She breathed, her voice barely audible.

"I love you." He said. Tea felt tears flow to her eyes and couldn't stop herself as they began to fall.

Suddenly, there was a roar of thunder. Tea gasped as the thunder sounded and saw the lightening flash in the sky.

"Oh god." She breathed. She let out a scream as thunder roared again.

"Don't be so scared. Fear doesn't look good on your face." Seto said.

"What?" Tea asked, confused at his words.

"Confusion isn't too appealing either." He said.

"What? What are you saying?" She asked, confused. She raised her head and gasped. Thunder sounded and lightening flashed.

As it flashed, it illuminated outside. She saw a figure standing outside through the glass door that led into her backyard.

"Wha-" Tea breathed in shock as she got to her feet.

The lightening illuminated the sky again and she gasped.

"Seto." She gasped, dropping the phone.

Standing outside in the rain was Kaiba. Raindrops could be seen falling from his chestnut hair. It was wet and hung over his eyes, shading them.

His clothing was soaked, his white shirt clinging to his well muscled chest. In his hand was his cellphone. His eyes were directed at Tea, who was looking back at him with a shocked expression.

He closed the phone and looked at her.

Tea shook her head before running to the door and opening it.

"What are you doing? You're gonna get sick!" She yelled, running over to him with an umbrella.

"I wanted to see you." Seto said, looking down at her. Her eyes grew wide and she took her attention off of the umbrella.

The wind howled and blew before snatching the umbrella from her hands.

However, Tea didn't seem to notice the umbrella as it flew away from her. Her eyes were focused on Seto, who was looking down at her.

"Tea, I'm-" Seto began before Tea shook her head and pressed her finger to his lips.

"Shh, don't say anything else." She whispered. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I should have realized you wouldn't cheat on me." She whispered into his ear.

"Seto, I-" Tea began after they broke apart before Kaiba silenced her with his lips.

She closed her eyes and pulled him closer to her, enjoying their kiss. She could feel the raindrops soaking her clothing but she didn't care.

She was back with Seto.

"I love you." Seto whispered to her after they broke apart.

"I love you too." Tea smiled up at him. He chuckled and picked her up bridal style. Thunder roared again and she gasped. Seto wrapped his arms around her and she shuddered, clinging to him.

"Your fear of thunder is horrible." Seto commented as they entered the house. She buried her face in his chest before nodding.

"I dislike thunder. You know why." She whispered. He nodded and set her down on the couch.

"I'll go and light the fireplace." He said, walking towards the fireplace. She closed her eyes as he lit it.

Warmth and light immediately filled the room. She opened her eyes and saw Seto's face staring down at her. A smile was on his lips.

* * *

"Set-Seto! Se-Seto!" Tea yelled as he pumped in and out of her.

"Is it too much?" Seto asked, reducing his speed before completely stopping. She shook her head.

"No. It feels amazing." She moaned. He chuckled and resumed.

"Oh god. I'm gonna die." Tea groaned as he continued. He chuckled and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Not yet." He smirked. He increased the speed and she threw her head back, groaning in pleasure.

"Oh god." She breathed. Her breaths came in quick pants.

"Harder." She whispered, straddling him. He increased the speed while she bucked her hips, following his rhythm. She moaned in ecstasy.

"Harder!" She yelled. She let out a scream as he plunged deep inside her.

"Se-Seto!" She screamed as he pumped into and out of her with intense speed.

Finally, she felt him release before he collapsed on top of her.

"That was amazing." Tea said as he lay on top of her, breathing in exhaustion.

"Now, for your reward." Tea smirked, pushing him into his back. She climbed on top of him and grabbed his member in her hand.

He groaned as she pulled at it.

"Te-Tea." Seto moaned as Tea leaned down and took him in her mouth.

"Sto-Stop. Te-Tea." Seto groaned as she continued to move back and forth. He hissed and bucked his hips, pushing himself deeper into her mouth.

"Te-Tea. Let go." Seto groaned. However, she didn't. Instead, she increased her speed.

"Tea! Let go before I cum!" Seto yelled. She increased the speed again.

"Tea!" Seto yelled, feeling his release coming. She released him just as he released his sperm. She chuckled as he lay there, groaning in ecstasy. He looked up at her and growled before pulling her down and pushing her onto her back.

"Seto!" Tea screamed as he made his way downwards to her womanhood. She closed her eyes and screamed as his tongue entered her.

"Se-Seto!" She yelled, the throbbing between her legs biting at her. His tongue continued to roam, making her insane with pleasure.

"Seto! Oh god!" Tea groaned, pulling his head into her.

He chuckled and made his way upwards, his mouth memorizing her body.

She groaned as he took her left nipple into his mouth while his right hand pinched her right nipple.

He switched before placing kisses on her neck.

Finally, his lips arrived at her own. He smiled before plunging his tongue into her mouth.

She closed her eyes and groaned as he kissed her. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and pulled him closer. He raised her off of the ground, pulling her into him, as if wishing for them to melt into each other.

Both broke apart after a while for air.

Tea smiled at Seto as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." She whispered, leaning her head on his chest.

"I love you too." He smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead.

The shadow of the fireplace fire danced on the faces of Tea and Seto as they watched the fire, together in each other's arm.

Thunder sounded outside while rain continued to pour. The light from their house could be seen from a distance, shining through the storm.

The fire, however, wasn't the only thing that was illuminating the room they were in.

The brightest light in the room was their love, which shined brighter than any star and warmer than any fire.

* * *

Sooooooo, reviews! Finally done! I want to thank all my readers! I love you guys! Special thanks to Jeda. Yes Jeda! Rejoice! I'm done! And gleeek, I know this chap will have certain scenes that you will find **cough cough** disturbing and scary **cough cough** Lolz. But, I still love you! To all my readers, I'll be posting another story soon and finishing my other one also, so keep checking. Until then, bye! =D  
-DramaQueen95


End file.
